


Running from the bullets | Larry Short Story

by LaPolski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullets, Christmas, M/M, gaylove, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, louistomlinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski
Summary: Mały wypadek powodujący lawinę dziwnych zdarzeń, które wprowadzają Harry'ego z równowagi nawet bardziej niż Święta. Karuzela w głowie nie chce się zatrzymać, jednorazowe dobre uczynki okazują się wielorazowymi, obłożone chodniki są bardzo niebezpieczne, Harry stara się tylko nie umrzeć z głodu, a Louis... Louis po prostu jest nową, stałą obecnością, która nie mówi za dużo o sobie i to jest intrygujące.Czyli świąteczna wariacja w kilku aktach. O czym? O człowieku z kulą w głowie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kondziolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/gifts).



Pamiętał bardzo dobrze czasy, kiedy nadejście grudnia oznaczało zapach pierniczków i pomarańczy, kiedy w oczach mieniło się od kolorowych lampek, a ludzie uśmiechali się do siebie bez powodu. Pamiętał poszukiwania idealnego prezentu, własnoręczne pakowanie, robienie kartek z życzeniami. Doskonale to pamiętał, bo tak naprawdę wcale nie minęło tak dużo czasu, od kiedy po raz ostatni tak naprawdę czuł atmosferę Świąt. Ale mimo wszystko, to pozostało jedynie zamglonym wspomnieniem gdzieś na dnie umysłu, upchanym między zajączka wielkanocnego i wróżkę zębuszkę. Święta stały się czasem wzmożonej pracy, ciągłego pośpiechu, szybkich, wymuszonych telefonów z życzeniami i zatrzaskiwania drzwi kolędnikom. Tonami zmarnowanego jedzenia, zawałami, wylewami, bójkami rodzinnymi, odłamkami szkła z rozbitych butelek na ulicach i ciągnącymi się w nieskończoność zmianami w pracy.

\- Do pełna! - Głos jednego z gości bankietu, który właśnie obsługiwał wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Uśmiechnął się sztucznie do gburowatego mężczyzny podczas wypełniania kieliszka szampanem.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Ciche westchnienie wyrwało się z jego ust, bo powinien wyjść dziesięć minut temu i właśnie w tym momencie wsiadać do autobusu, żeby zdążyć na nocny dyżur w szpitalu, ale jego przyjaciel, którego zastępował w ramach przysługi jeszcze nie raczył się pojawić. Tak się kończyło posiadanie miękkiego serca i chęć dorobienia sobie. Powinien się nauczyć, że to nigdy nie wychodzi mu na dobre. A jeśli się spóźni… wolał o tym nie myśleć.

\- Wybacz stary, straszne korki przez te opady śniegu! - Zayn pojawił się obok i tylko lekko przyśpieszony oddech i rumieńce na policzkach pokazywały, że najprawdopodobniej biegł. Poza tym wyglądał perfekcyjnie w czarnej koszuli z białą muszką. Pieprzona, zawsze się spóźniająca perfekcja. - No leć! Tylko uważaj, bo chodniki są kurewsko śliskie.

Harry posłał mu jedynie zirytowane spojrzenie, po czym szybko wycofał się do wyjścia dla pracowników, tym razem nie mogąc tracić czasu na opieprzanie przyjaciela. Zrobi to jutro, kiedy widmo przełożonej wyrzucającej go na zbity pysk przestanie nad nim ciążyć. Po jaką cholerę się na to godził, skoro doskonale wiedział, że ma dyżur ze smoczycą? A, no tak, był zbyt miły. Kiedyś nie wyjdzie mu to na dobre.

Wyszedł na ulicę wdychając w płuca mroźne powietrze, tak różne od tego przepełnionego zbyt dużą ilością perfum w środku i zastanowił się chwilę nad opcjami, jakie miał. Szpital znajdował się dobre pół godziny jazdy autobusem od hotelu, ale Malik oczywiście miał rację, sznur samochodów przeplatany piętrowymi, czerwonymi pojazdami zupełnie się nie poruszał. Nie było bata, żeby zdążył. Nawet, jeśli by biegł i tak się spóźni. Szlag by to trafił. Będzie miał tak przejebane. Trudno, najwyżej w prezencie świątecznym dostanie wypowiedzenie.

Ruszył przed siebie, wystukując szybką wiadomość do szefowej, że stoi w korku i nie ma opcji, żeby zdążył na czas, ale nie miał zamiaru czekać na odpowiedź, zmierzy się z nią na miejscu, teraz musiał skupić się na nie wywinięciu orła na śliskich chodnikach. Zawsze to samo, Londyn, jedno z największych miast na świecie, a wystarczy zwykły śnieg, żeby je sparaliżować.

Na jego nieszczęście sypiący z nieba puch nie odstraszył tłumów przed ostatnimi świątecznymi zakupami, przez co nie dość, że balansował na granicy upadku to jeszcze musiał uważać na łokcie, torby i potrącenia z bara. Cudnie. Już był obolały i spocony a jego zmiana jeszcze się nie zaczęła. Jego cholernie długa, nocna zmiana, na którą tak szczerze nie miał siły. Ani ochoty. Szczególnie, że była to już trzecia pod rząd i nie zapowiadało się, żeby w najbliższej przyszłości przestał je dostawać. Ot, taka kara za bycie ciapowatym i wylanie kawy na szefową. Mściwa baba, przecież zapłacił za chemiczne pranie jej płaszcza. A podłoga była śliska nie z jego winy. Przynajmniej dostawał dodatek za pracę w nocy.

Po czterdziestu pięciu minutach szybkiego marszu i tylko sześciu poślizgnięciach, szpital był w zasięgu wzroku, a Harry miał tylko dziesięć minut spóźnienia. Może nie oberwie mu się tak bardzo? Chociaż, sądząc po wibrującym w kieszeni telefonie, miał na to naprawdę marne szanse. Będzie do końca życia odbębniał nocne dyżury, to było pewne. Albo go zwolnią. Żadna z tych opcji nie była dobra. Ostatnie metry postanowił przebiec, bo cholera, jeśli te kilka sekund miało mu uratować tyłek przed długim kazaniem, to zamierzał to wykorzystać. I to był najgorszy z możliwych pomysłów. Sztyblety, pośpiech i oblodzone chodniki mogły skończyć się tylko w jeden sposób.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Oczywiście, że nie było w porządku. Właśnie upadł i był pewny, że na chwilę odleciał, bo głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie i czuł się jakby siedział na bardzo szybkiej kolejce górskiej. Nienawidził kolejek górskich. Zawsze powodowały u niego mdłości. Teraz też je czuł, więc porównanie było trafne, a na dodatek nie bardzo mógł się poruszyć, bo całe jego plecy wręcz paliły. Upadł na łóżko fakira czy ki pieron? - Pójść po pomoc? - Głos znów się odezwał gdzieś nad nim i Harry z wielkim wysiłkiem zmusił się do otworzenia oczu. Cóż, to nie był najlepszy pomysł, cały dzisiejszy dzień najwidoczniej składał się z nieudanych decyzji, bo gdy tylko uniósł powieki świat zaczął wirować, zupełnie jakby siedział na karuzeli. Ich też nie lubił, sprawiały, że czuł się niekomfortowo. Skupił się, z tym wirującym wszystkim nie był w stanie zebrać myśli, a na dodatek śnieg sypał mu prosto na twarz. Cudnie. Chyba na pewno potrzebował pomocy. - Głupi jestem, oczywiście, że potrzebujesz pomocy. Daj mi chwilę, zaraz kogoś przyprowadzę.

Harry usłyszał skrzypienie śniegu, gdy właściciel głosu zaczął odchodzić i miał ochotę się zaśmiać, bo to dokładnie był to, czego nie powinno się robić. Pierwsza rzecz, jaką tłukli im do głów na każdych zajęciach, nie zostawia się poszkodowanego samego. Nigdy. Ale skąd zwykły przechodzień mógł to wiedzieć? Nie mógł, bo społeczeństwo nie przykładało wagi do podstaw pierwszej pomocy. Cóż, przynajmniej nie próbował go ruszyć, tyle dobrze. Sądząc po bólu w plecach, pulsującej głowie i paleniu w płucach, takie coś skończyłoby się gorzej niż lepiej. Czy w ogóle mogło być gorzej?

Najwidoczniej tak, bo kroki ucichły dosłownie po kilku sekundach, po czym zbliżyły się ponownie i teraz zamiast patrzeć w pomarańczowe niebo i ślepnąć od śniegu wpadającego w oczy widział przed sobą rozmazaną twarz. Czyli dobry samarytanin wrócił, co mogło oznaczać dwie rzeczy. Albo zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinien zostawiać Harry’ego bez nadzoru, albo zmienił zdanie i zamiast mu pomóc zamierza go okraść i dobić. Wcale by się nie zdziwił gdyby druga wersja okazała się tą prawdziwą, pracując na ostrym dyżurze słyszał niejedną podobną historię. Spiął się cały, szykując się na najgorsze i myśląc, że to nie będzie najlepszy prezent na święta dla jego rodziny, kiedy dłoń w rękawiczce sięgnęła do jego twarzy. Jednak zamiast uderzenia, poczuł tylko dwa palce na powiekach.

\- Chroń te oczy, są zbyt ładne, żeby coś im się stało. Dzwonię po pomoc i posiedzę z tobą. - Cóż, może jednak Harry przeżyje na tyle długo, żeby dostać opierdol od szefowej. To naprawdę był jego największy problem, bo przecież fakt, że leżał obolały na zimnym chodniku, a jego głowa pulsowała coraz bardziej, to był tylko szczegół. Mały malutki szczegół, który przestał mieć znaczenie, kiedy ciemność otuliła go całkowicie.

 

Praca w szpitalu przyzwyczaiła go do tego typowego zapachu detergentów, odkażaczy, choroby i śmierci, dlatego pierwszy świadomy oddech nie był wcale taki zły. Jeśli pominąć palące płuca. Tak, poza tym było w porządku. Otworzył oczy z radością stwierdzając, że karuzela się zatrzymała, więc nie musiał obawiać się, że nudności przejdą w wyższe stadium. Póki, co. Ostre światło jarzeniówki, co prawda odrobinę go irytowało, ale mógł to znieść. Ból nie był taki zły, oznaczał, że żyje. Chociaż może powinien ponownie rozważyć swoją radość.

\- Proszę, proszę, nasza niezdara się obudziła - znajomy głos, którego wolałby nie słyszeć, zabrzmiał gdzieś obok, przez co automatycznie starał się spojrzeć w tamtą stronę. Zły pomysł, bardzo zły pomysł zwiększający natężenie bólu, mdłości i wprawiający tę cholerną karuzelę w ruch. Szlag. - Nie ruszaj się, wystarczająco się dorobiłeś.

\- Dlaczego…?

\- Dlaczego czujesz się jakby przejechał cię czołg? Bo jesteś niezdarą i w najgorętszym okresie musiałeś zrobić wszystkim na złość i dostać wstrząśnienia mózgu, prawda? Styles, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie długo w tym szpitalu nie zabawisz. - Burczała pod nosem kobieta i Harry był pewny, że specjalnie robiła tyle hałasu przesuwając różne rzeczy na stoliku koło łóżka. To było do niej podobne. Wredna smoczyca, że niby specjalnie się wywrócił, tylko po to, żeby nie musieć odbębniać nocnych zmian przez całe Święta? Oczywiście, pewnie. Szkoda tylko, że te zmiany były najciekawszym, co miał w planach na najbliższe dni. - A teraz nie ruszaj się. Chwila moment i będziesz mógł wracać do domu ze swoim chłopakiem.  Masz zwolnienie na najbliższe dwa tygodnie, jeszcze raz dzięki za rozwalenie grafiku Styles. - Jakim chłopakiem, do cholery? Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzał wciąż był singlem wzdychającym do zdjęć przystojniaków w Internecie. I czy ta okropna kobieta mogłaby w końcu z niego zejść? To nie była jego wina, że władze miasta, ba, władze szpitala nie zadbały o przystosowanie chodników do ich funkcji. Nie wywrócił się specjalnie.

Jego przełożona zniknęła za drzwiami nie przestając mamrotać o jego rychłym zwolnieniu, ale Harry przestał na to zwracać uwagę, dosłownie przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek, bo w wejściu do sali pojawił się zupełnie nieznajomy chłopak, który uśmiechał się do niego ciepło. I był ładny, albo tak się Harry’emu wydawało, bo wciąż był lekko zamroczony. Zapewne z tego powodu przyjął pomoc w podniesieniu się z łóżka. Zły pomysł. Świat zawirował gwałtownie, pieprzona karuzela znów się włączyła i musiał oprzeć się na mężczyźnie, jeśli nie chciał mieć bliskiego spotkania z podłogą. A nie chciał, jeden upadek na dzień to i tak było za dużo. Jego biedna głowa nie zniosłaby kolejnego. Kiedy ramiona nieznajomego owinęły się wokół niego w opiekuńczym geście automatycznie chciał się wyrwać i go opieprzyć, bo co do cholery, ale nie zdążył.

\- No kochanie, zabieram cię do domu - odezwał się głośno mężczyzna, po czym syknął cicho coś, co sprawiło, że Styles ani myślał się sprzeciwiać - Jeśli nie chcesz zostać tutaj na noc, a gwarantuję ci, że nie chcesz, bo ta wredna baba mruczała coś o lewatywie, lepiej udawaj, że się znamy. Wyciągnę cię stąd, ale musisz współpracować. - Cóż, to był bardzo dobry argument, zostanie na obserwacji oznaczałoby bycie zdanym na łaskę wkurzonych współpracowników. Harry podziękuje, nie tym razem.

Rześkie, mroźne powietrze było naprawdę miłą odmianą po specyficznym zapachu szpitala i Harry, jak za każdym razem, przystanął, żeby w pełni to docenić. A przynajmniej miał taki zamiar, bo nieznajomy pociągnął go w dół po schodach, ciągle oglądając się za siebie. Jakby go ktoś śledził?

\- Co robisz? - Spytał, bo przecież już byli na zewnątrz, mogli przestać udawać. Chociaż, jeśli miał być szczery oparcie w postaci ramion owiniętych wokół niego wcale nie było takie złe, kiedy karuzela wciąż się kręciła.

\- To wredne babsko stoi w oknie i się gapi. - Oczywiście, że tak, psia jego mać. - Musi cię bardzo nie lubić.

\- Taa, powiedzmy, że ma powody - mruknął, dając się prowadzić w stronę postoju taksówek. No na pewno pojedzie do domu taryfą, pewnie, a zapłaci w naturze. Zabawne. - Dzięki za pomoc, poradzę już sobie. - Próbował się delikatnie uwolnić z uścisku, ale kiedy tylko stracił oparcie w postaci mężczyzny, zachwiał się, i cóż, prawie miał kolejne bliskie spotkanie z chodnikiem.

\- Oczywiście, że sobie poradzisz, dodając do wstrząśnienia mózgu wybite zęby, albo jakieś złamanie. Ledwo stoisz, a ja jako twój udawany chłopak zamierzam przynajmniej odprowadzić się bezpiecznie do mieszkania. Wsiadaj. Bez gadania. - Nieznajomy otworzył drzwi do pojazdu i prawie wepchnął do środka zdezorientowanego Harry’ego. Mały despota mu się trafił, niech to szlag. - Adres?

Brunet zrezygnowanym tonem podał kierowcy nazwę ulicy, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie miał siły na kłótnie. Głowa go bolała. Plecy też. Duma również, ale to mógł znieść, przecież jego niezdarność nie była niczym nowym. W przeciwieństwie do pomocy od nieznajomego. To było nowe. I dziwne. I chciał znać motywy chłopaka.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle mi pomagasz? - Mruknął, odwracając wzrok od okna, tylko po to, żeby spotkać się z przeszywającym spojrzeniem. Uch, dziwnie.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że byłem jedynym, który zainteresował się leżącym na chodniku mężczyzną, czuję się w pewnym sensie odpowiedzialny za ciebie. - Czyli syndrom samarytanina. No tak, czego Harry się spodziewał? Że ten ładny, nieznajomy mężczyzna, co, zakocha się w nim? Takie rzeczy zdarzały się tylko w dennych komediach romantycznych. - Poza tym lubię ludzi z zielonymi oczami. -

Okey, co? Dobra, to naprawdę robiło się dziwne, ale postanowił nie komentować i po prostu milczał do końca trasy. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Odleciał przyglądając się mijanym budynkom i ludziom chroniącym się na wszelkie sposoby przed śniegiem. Zauważył również kilku ślizgających się na zmrożonych chodnikach i naprawdę zrobiło mu się żal współpracowników. Będą mieli ręce pełne roboty.

\- Wiem, że jest tu ciepło, ale mógłby pan już wysiąść? Mam kolejny kurs. - Zachrypnięty głos wyrwał Harry’ego z rozmyślania nad teoretycznym skróceniem swojego zwolnienia, żeby móc pomóc w szpitalu. Rozejrzał się rozkojarzony i rzeczywiście, stali pod jego obskurną kamienicą, a nieznajomy chichotał na niego zza szyby. - No ruszaj tyłek młody człowieku. Nie mam całej nocy. - Więc wysiadł, przypominając sobie o tym, że nie zapłacił dopiero, kiedy samochód odjechał.

\- Wyglądasz jak jelonek w potrzasku. Co się stało?

\- Nie zapłaciłem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ja to zrobiłem. A teraz pozwól, że odprowadzę cię do mieszkania. O a teraz wyglądasz jak rybka. - Tym razem Harry mógł usłyszeć chichot i był to bardzo przyjemny dźwięk, ale nie o to chodziło.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? Nawet cię nie znam. Pomogłeś mi, doceniam to, ale cała reszta nie ma sensu. - Otworzył ciężką bramę wejściową i z pomocą nieznajomego zaczął wspinać się po schodach, bo winda oczywiście nie działała. Powinien przycisnąć administratora budynku bo ten najwyraźniej leciał w kulki.

\- Nie wszystko musi mieć sens. Nie możesz po prostu przyjąć pomocy, bez doszukiwania się drugiego dna? - Parsknął mężczyzna kręcąc głową gdy Harry prychnął i upuścił klucze, kiedy w końcu znaleźli się pod drzwiami jego mieszkania. - W końcu są święta. Powinniśmy być dla siebie mili.

\- Święta, święta i po świętach. - Nie mógł się powstrzymać, bo to było takie typowe. Ludzie nagle ten raz do roku stawali się dla siebie mili, bo przecież wypada, całą resztę czasu zachowując się jak egoistyczne dupki. Hipokryci, ot co. - W każdym razie, dzięki za pomoc. Dalej już sobie poradzę.

\- W porządku… - Harry powinien zauważyć zmianę tonu mężczyzny, który nagle stał się bardziej zamyślony, ale jedyne o czym myślał w tym momencie to położenie się do łóżka. I być może kilka tabletek na ból głowy, bo naprawdę go bolała. - Wesołych Świąt!

\- Ta, cokolwiek - mruknął zamykając za sobą drzwi. To był zdecydowanie zbyt długi dzień. Łóżko. Natychmiast.

 


	2. 2. Running from the bullets

Dlaczego zawsze tak było, że urazy dawały o sobie naprawdę znać dopiero po kilku godzinach? I dlaczego do cholery Harry musiał o tym zapomnieć poprzedniego wieczora i zostawił wszystkie tabletki w kuchni zamiast na stoliku nocnym? A, no tak. Bo był idiotą, a to uderzenie w głowę najprawdopodobniej jeszcze to pogorszyło. Cudnie. Na co były mu te studia skoro nie pamiętał o tak podstawowych rzeczach? Teraz był skazany na leżenie w łóżku i cierpienie, bo nie dość, że bolała go głowa, to również plecy. I płuca, które najwidoczniej sobie obił, przecież samo wstrząśnienie mózgu nie było wystarczające. Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież to był on. I najgorsze było to, że musi wstać po te pieprzone tabletki.

Wczorajsze rozważania o szybszym powrocie do pracy odeszły w niepamięć tak szybko jak usiadł i karuzela znów się włączyła, tym razem dodając jeszcze mdłości. Naprawdę silne mdłości. Tak silne, że mimo bólu zerwał się z łóżka i skończył przytulony do toalety, co zdecydowanie nie było dobrym rozpoczęciem dnia. To w ogóle nie było dobre, o jakiejkolwiek porze. A już szczególnie nie rankiem i nie kiedy jego żołądek był nieprzyjemnie pusty. Chociaż, to ostatnio była norma.

Kiedy w końcu jakimś cudem dostał się do kuchni - zawieszanie tylu zdjęć na ścianach nie było dobrym pomysłem, szczególnie, kiedy potrzebowało się podparcia, a ramki nieprzyjemnie wbijały się w dłonie - chwycił garść tabletek i połknął je bez popijania. Okropność, dlaczego nie nalał sobie wody? A tak, bo nie myślał. Normalka. Teraz dodatkowo piekło go gardło. Cudnie. I czy ta pukająca w drzwi osoba może sobie iść do diabła? Głowa wystarczająco go już bolała, żeby mógł to znosić, albo co gorsza stawiać czoła jednej ze swoich sąsiadek, które uważały, że skoro pracuje w szpitalu to jest lekarzem od wszystkiego. Nie, zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty na konsultacje w sprawie wyprysków na udach, czy innych równie obrzydliwych rzeczy. Nie. Niech sobie idzie, ktokolwiek się do niego dobija. Myślenie życzeniowe najwyraźniej nie działało ze wstrząśnięciem mózgu, więc w końcu wkurzony otworzył drzwi, gotowy do wygłoszenia tyrady na temat nachodzenia go, ale głos ugrzązł mu w gardle.

\- Co? – Zdołał wykrztusić, będąc w zbyt dużym szoku.

\- Tobie też dzień dobry. Pomyślałem, że pewnie nie masz siły na zrobienie sobie śniadania, więc przyniosłem świeże bułeczki. Mogę wejść? Czuję się obserwowany przez twoje uroczo przerażające sąsiadki.

Harry odsunął się automatycznie wpuszczając nieznajomego do środka. Co się do cholery działo i co on tutaj robił? I dlaczego wyglądał tak dobrze z zarumienionymi policzkami i błyszczącymi oczami. Czy wczoraj były tak samo niebieskie jak dziś? Bo Harry był gotów założyć się o swoją rękę, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak pięknego odcienia. I o czym w ogóle on myślał? Nie ważne, mężczyzna był zdecydowanie bardziej niż ładny, ale brunet naprawdę nie rozumiał co się działo. I najwidoczniej jego ciało również, bo nudności powróciły i był tylko w stanie unieść palec nakazując nieznajomemu zaczekanie, zanim ponownie pognał do łazienki. Cudnie, będzie musiał ponownie połknąć tabletki.

\- Przyniosłem ci wody. - Gdyby nie to, że właśnie oddychał ciężko do wnętrza toalety, opierając głowę o jej brzeg, pewnie by podskoczył na zmartwiony głos odzywający się gdzieś za nim. Nie zrobił tego, bo zwyczajnie nie miał siły. To wszystko było zbyt nierealne. Ale woda była chłodna i łagodziła podrażnione od torsji gardło. Przynajmniej tyle.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - Wychrypiał, kiedy był pewny, że to co wypił pozostanie w żołądku zamiast pchać się z powrotem na zewnątrz.

\- Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się nieco płynów, po tym jak wyrzuciłeś z siebie jedzenie z poprzednich świąt.

\- Nie - warknął Harry podnosząc się powoli na nogi. Świat znów wirował, świetnie. - Dlaczego jesteś u mnie w mieszkaniu?

\- Wpuściłeś mnie, nie pamiętasz? Możesz mieć zaniki pamięci od uderzenia w głowę, to normalne. Chodź, pomogę ci dojść do salonu.

\- Nie do cholery…. - Przytrzymał się ściany starając się utrzymać równowagę i jednocześnie nie rzucić się na nieznajomego, który go niemożebnie irytował. To nie byłby dobry pomysł. Zdecydowanie.

\- Och, więc pan niezależny. Dobra niech będzie. - Mężczyzna podniósł ręce w geście poddania i odsunął się o krok, dzięki czemu Harry mógł, w końcu, wydostać się z łazienki. Nie zamierzał dalej ciągnąć dyskusji nad sedesem. Ale w kuchni, po zażyciu kolejnych leków, to już inna sprawa. Szczególnie, że nieznajomy wciąż tu był i nie wyglądał na chętnego do wyjścia. - Wiesz, że branie leków na pusty żołądek nie jest zbyt mądre?

\- Ja pierdolę… - Tym razem popił tabletki wodą, po czym delikatnie odstawił szklankę i odwrócił się twarzą do chłopaka. - Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co ty tu robisz? Nie znam cię, nie rozumiem dlaczego w ogóle przyszłeś.

\- Jestem Louis - odpowiedział tamten, uśmiechając się lekko. To był ładny uśmiech, ale Harry naprawdę nie mógł się nim zachwycać, nie kiedy w jego mieszkaniu znajdował się obcy człowiek. Nawet jeśli wyglądał niegroźnie, to nic nie znaczyło. Pozory mogły mylić, a ten facet już i tak zachowywał się dziwnie. Kto normalny przynosił nieznajomym bułki z rana? No właśnie.

\- A więc Louis, co do cholery tutaj robisz i nie wyskakuj mi tutaj z tym, że cię wpuściłem, bo nie o to mi chodzi. - Irytowanie się po urazie głowy, nawet lekkim, nie było dobrym pomysłem i Styles to wiedział, był w końcu pielęgniarzem, ale do cholery jasnej, jak miał się nie denerwować? Obcy mężczyzna był w jego mieszkaniu, a on sam był zbyt słaby by w razie czego się obronić.

\- Masz wstrząs mózgu, zapewne jesteś cały obolały, a mieszkasz sam, więc nie masz nikogo do pomocy. Dlatego tu jestem Harry.

\- Skąd znasz moje imię?

\- Masz tabliczkę na drzwiach, a poza tym, jak twój udawany chłopak powinienem to wiedzieć. - Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Cóż, nie była.

\- Kurwa mać… Słuchaj człowieku…

\- Louis, jestem Louis.

\- Cokolwiek. Słuchaj Louis, dziękuję za pomoc wczoraj, jestem naprawdę wdzięczny, ale… mógłbyś już sobie pójść? Chciałbym się położyć. - Dlaczego wykopanie tego człowieka za drzwi sprawiało Harry’emu tyle problemów? To na pewno ten upadek, nie mogło być inaczej. Albo po prostu to było miłe, to że ktoś się o niego martwił. I byłoby milej, gdyby nie chodziło o bycie dobrym na czas świąt.

\- Nie, nie mógłbym sobie pójść, bo doskonale wiem, że jeśli wyjdę ty nic nie zjesz, a to naprawdę nie jest dla ciebie dobre. Nie możesz po prostu przyjąć mojej pomocy i przestać zachowywać się tak, jakbym chciał ci zrobić krzywdę? Nie myśl, że nie widzę, jak zerkasz na ten tłuczek. To zły pomysł, z twoją koordynacją zapewne sam się nim uderzysz.

\- Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie niezdarą?

\- To nie ja wywinąłem orła robiąc sobie krzywdę, prawda? A teraz siadaj i daj mi zrobić ci śniadanie.

\- Jeśli dzięki temu masz spełnić swój świąteczny dobry uczynek, niech będzie - mruknął, siadając grzecznie na krześle i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nie był w wystarczająco dobrej kondycji, żeby dyskutować z niezna… Louisem. Nie kiedy wszystko go bolało, żołądek znów się buntował, a świat nie przestawał się kręcić. I chłopak miał w pewnym sensie rację, raczej nic by nie zjadł, bo na samą o przygotowywaniu jedzenia robiło mu się słabo. A na zamawianie nie miał funduszów.

\- Dlaczego jesteś aż tak cięty na Święta? I skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że robię to tylko z tego powodu? - Spytał chłopak sprawnie poruszając się po kuchni, zupełnie jakby to nie był jego pierwszy raz tutaj. I to byłby naprawdę przyjemny widok, gdyby nie cała pokręcona sytuacja. I gdyby to naprawdę był jego pierwszy raz w tym pomieszczeniu.

\- Sam to wczoraj powiedziałeś - mruknął po raz kolejny, czując się dziwnie, kiedy skala jego głosu oscylowała między pomrukami i warknięciami. To było dziwne jak na niego, ale uderzył się w głowę, więc miał wymówkę. Albo to po prostu ten człowiek go irytował. Albo nie rozumiał sam siebie, bo z jednej strony chciał go wyrzucić, a z drugiej to naprawdę było miłe. Mimo że spowodowane grudniem i Świętami. W każdym razie, nie podobało mu się mruczenie i warczenie, ale na więcej nie miał siły.

\- Powiedziałem, że są Święta, więc powinniśmy być dla siebie mili, nie, że ja jestem miły z tego powodu. Masz, jedz. I nie narzekaj, to nie tak, że masz cokolwiek więcej w lodówce. - Bułka z nieco zaschniętymi plasterkami sera nie wyglądała zbyt apetycznie, ale za cholerę nie zamierzał narzekać, bo to było jedzenie. I potrzebował go, nie był idiotą. Studiował kierunek medyczny, do diabła. Znał podstawy.

\- Nie miałem czasu na zakupy - mruknął, wgryzając się w kanapkę. Przynajmniej pieczywo było świeże. Żuł ją przez chwilę w ciszy analizując swoją sytuację, która nie wyglądała za ciekawie, jeśli miał być szczery. Był uziemiony przynajmniej przez jeden dzień więcej, może dłużej, w zależności od tego jak mocno się uderzył w ten głupi łeb. Jego lodówka świeciła pustkami i o ile się nie mylił zupek w proszku też nie miał, bo ostatnią zjadł mu Zayn parę dni temu. Na koncie w banku miał jakieś drobne, tak samo w portfelu, więc zamawianie jedzenia nie wchodziło w grę. Miał zwolnienie na następne dwa tygodnie, czyli nie będzie mógł korzystać z pracowniczej stołówki. Innymi słowy, umrze z głodu. Świetnie. Oh i dostanie mniejszą wypłatę w styczniu, bo na zwolnieniu stawka była mniejsza. Kęs stanął mu w gardle. - Mam przejebane.

\- Nie no Harry nie dramatyzuj, każdemu się zdarza zapomnieć zrobić zakupy. To nic wielkiego. Szczególnie jeśli pracujesz w szpitalu. Ratowanie życia innych ludzi to naprawdę odpowiedzialne zajęcie. - Kubek parującej, czarnej, mocnej kawy pojawił się przed nim i chyba naprawdę musiał odlecieć, że nie słyszał czajnika. Cóż, nie powinno to nikogo dziwić. Od tego wszystkiego znów zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie. Jakim cudem jedno małe zdarzenie powodowało aż takie problemy? Tylko się wywrócił do cholery, nie zrobił tego specjalnie, ale i tak będzie musiał za to płacić. Odłożył nadgryzioną bułkę na talerzyk. Nic już nie przełknie. Nie ma mowy. Było mu za słabo. A zapach kawy drażnił za bardzo. A przecież tak kochał kawę. - Dlaczego nie jesz? Zbladłeś. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Chyba muszę się położyć - wymamrotał słabo, bo to naprawdę było za dużo jak na jego obolałą głowę.

\- Pomogę ci.

Nie oponował. Było mu już wszystko jedno. Opadł na miękkie poduszki i przymknął oczy starając się uspokoić tą pieprzoną karuzelę. Na marne. Napędzały ją czarne scenariusze, których nawet nie próbował zatrzymać, świadomy, że były aż nazbyt prawdopodobne. Jego życie to kpina.

 

Obudził się kilka godzin później, a raczej został obudzony przez naprawdę przyjemny zapach i wcale nie tak ciche nucenie. Wszystko go bolało chyba jeszcze bardziej niż rano, a spanie na niewygodnej kanapie na pewno nie poprawiło stanu jego obitych mięśni. Wziął drżący oddech starając się podnieść, ale ramiona ugięły się pod nim i opadł z powrotem na plecy. Na bolące jeszcze bardziej plecy, oczywiście. Był zbyt osłabiony, karuzela kręciła się za szybko i to wszystko nie miało sensu. Dlaczego nie mógł zasnąć i obudzić się dopiero po Nowym Roku? Albo wrócić w czasie i nie zgodzić się na zastępowanie Zayna. Tak. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, nie byłby spóźniony do pracy, a gdyby nie był spóźniony do pracy, nie byłby tak nieostrożny, żeby biegać po oblodzonych chodnikach i wszystko byłoby w porządku. Ale nie było, bo miał za miękkie serce. Niech go szlag. Jako postanowienie noworoczne powinien przestać być taki miły dla wszystkich. I uczynny. I dobroduszny. I naiwny. W sumie długo mógł wymieniać. Był porażką życiową.

\- O! Obudziłeś się! To świetnie! Zrobiłem rosół! - Uradowany głos i pojawiająca się nad oparciem kanapy roześmiana twarz zdecydowanie były zbyt intensywnym doświadczeniem. Harry skrzywił się, gdy do karuzeli dołączyło dzwonienie w uszach. Świetnie. Jeszcze tego brakowało. Co będzie następne? Drętwiejące stopy?

\- Przestań krzyczeć - mruknął, krzywiąc się lekko, bo jak widać mówienie sprawiało mu teraz problem. No kaleka życiowy, jak nic. Chociaż, teraz poniekąd rozumiał swoich pacjentów i ich zirytowanie własną niemocą.

\- Wybacz. Leż, nie podnoś się. Przyniosę zupy.

Czy jego życie mogło być jeszcze bardziej abstrakcyjnie? Nie dość, że przez swoją głupotę - tak, zdecydowanie w tym małym wypadku była również jego wina - znajdował się w stanie, w jakim się znajdował, to na dodatek w jego mieszkaniu przebywał jakiś nieznajomy, Louis, czy jak mu tam, i robił zupę? Rosół? Z czego niby? Z powietrza, chyba. Absurdalne. Harry zdecydowanie powinien zgłosić się do szpitala na jakiś rezonans czy coś, bo miał omamy. Słuchowe, węchowe i wzrokowe?

\- Co do diabła? - Wymamrotał, podnosząc się do siadu z niemałym trudem i patrząc na miniaturową choinkę stojącą na parapecie. Nie była jego, nie miał zamiaru kupować żadnej, więc skąd do cholery ten badyl się tu wziął? Miękki koc zsunął się z niego, opadając na podłogę i to było jeszcze dziwniejsze. Harry nie miał koca, używał starej, dzierganej narzuty do przykrywania się podczas leżenia na kanapie. - Co się tutaj dzieje?

\- Mówiłem, żebyś leżał - cmoknął Louis, wręczając mu miskę z aromatycznie pachnącym i wyglądającym na prawdziwy rosołem. Poziom abstrakcji osiągnął limit. - Jedz, moja mama zawsze mówiła, że rosół jest dobry na wszystko. - Harry przeniósł wzrok z naczynia na siedzącego obok mężczyznę i zamrugał kilka razy. I ponownie dla pewności. Tak, to ten sam ładny człowiek, który pomógł mu wczoraj, ale co on, do chuja pana, wciąż robił w jego mieszkaniu?

\- Co?

\- Jedz, bo ostygnie.

\- Nie. - Odłożył powoli miskę na stolik i przełknął ciężko, starając się ubrać w słowa to, co kołatało mu się w głowie. Co nie było łatwe pod czujnym spojrzeniem niebieskich tęczówek. Ładnych, ale nie o to teraz chodziło. - O co do cholery w tym wszystkim chodzi? I nawet nie próbuj mnie zbyć, bo obiecuję, że ci przywalę, a później zadzwonię na policję.

\- Człowiek robi coś dobrego, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli i straszą go policją - westchnął mężczyzna, kręcąc głową, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. Czy wszystko w nim musi być ładne? Harry nie mógł się przez to wystarczająco skupić. Chociaż powodem mogło być też wstrząs mózgu. Cokolwiek. Czekał na wyjaśnienia. - Wybacz Harry, nie miałem zamiaru cię zdezorientować. Ani przestraszyć. Czasem tak mam, że za bardzo się ekscytuje i to jest przytłaczające dla innych. Irytująca przypadłość. A chodzi o to, że... - Zamilkł na chwilę, przygryzając wargę, a Harry z trudem powstrzymywał się  od małego uśmiechu. To było dość zabawne, to jak mężczyzna się plątał. - Nie uwierzysz, jeśli powiem, że jestem tutaj, bo czułem się za ciebie w pewien sposób odpowiedzialny i chciałem sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku, prawda?

\- Nope. Jeśli tak by było, sprawdziłbyś to i zniknął. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, bo cholera, owszem cała ta sytuacja była absurdalna, ale z jakiegoś powodu, zapewne równie absurdalnego, już nie miał ochoty wygonić szatyna z mieszkania. Był tak nie ofensywny, że aż uroczy. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że zamierzał zrezygnować z rozrywki jaką było słuchanie jego tłumaczeń.

\- Cholera, fakt. A nie możesz uwierzyć, nie wiem, że jestem świątecznym elfem, którego przysłali, żebyś poczuł magię Świąt?

\- W sumie… - Spojrzał na chłopaka, dokładnie skanując go od góry do dołu. Tak, bardzo zły pomysł. - Nie, jednak nie. Wyglądasz jak wyrośnięty elf, ale z tą magią Świąt to przesadziłeś. Swoją drogą co to za badyl na oknie?

\- To ja już lepiej pójdę.

\- Jeśli chcesz. Miło było cię poznać Louis. - Cóż, nie tak miało być, ale nie zamierzał zatrzymywać chłopaka na siłę, już i tak dużo dla niego zrobił. Swoją drogą, Harry był okropną osobą, nawet mu nie podziękował za zrobienie zupy. I za koc. I badyla, który był nawet ładny. - Em, Louis?

\- Tak? - Chłopak odwrócił się w wejściu do korytarza i spojrzał na niego tymi zdecydowanie zbyt ładnymi, jak na bolącą głowę Harry’ego, oczami. Za ładny.

\- Dziękuję, nie musiałeś tego wszystkiego robić.

\- Ale chciałem. I nie ma za co. - Ponownie się odwrócił i tak, brunet był idiotą. Pierwsza osoba poza Zaynem, która była dla niego miła bez powodu, chociaż co do Malika wciąż nie był pewny, a on tak po prostu pozwala jej odejść? Nie narzekał na nadmiar znajomych, a Louis nie wydawał się groźny. I był zabawny. I mu pomógł. I najprawdopodobniej zrobił mu zakupy. I ten koc był miękki. Tak, Harry zdecydowanie był idiotą. Czy wspominał już, że Louis był ładny?

\- Louis?

\- Słucham Harry. - Głos tym razem zabrzmiał gdzieś z okolicy drzwi, czyli chłopak naprawdę wychodził. Cholera. Myślenie z bólem głowy nie było wcale takie łatwe. Nie, żeby zazwyczaj było.

\- Mógłbyś przynieść mi łyżkę? Proszę? Mam wrażenie, że wstawanie i chodzenie nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. - Nie kłamał, karuzela wciąż się kręciła, łeb pękał i miał małe mdłości, zapewne z głodu i chociaż wiedział, że dałby radę sam pójść do kuchni i wrócić, nie wymyślił żadnej lepszej wymówki. - Wiesz, kolejnego wypadku w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin mógłbym nie przeżyć, a jestem bardziej niż pewny, ze jak tylko wstanę, to upadnę i rozbiję sobie łepetynę o kant stołu. A później znajdą mnie za miesiąc, już w stanie rozkładu.

\- Nie wstawaj! Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? - Dźwięk otwieranej szuflady potwierdził, że szatyn był w kuchni. Dobrze. Teraz nie spieprz tego Styles i przestań robić z siebie idiotę.,

\- Możesz sobie nalać miskę i tu przyjść. Wiesz wolę sprawdzić na tobie, czy się nie struję. - No idiota. Ale chyba zadziałało, bo Louis wszedł do salonu z parującą miską i dwoma łyżkami, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Czyli mogę zostać?

\- Ewentualnie, ale tylko jeśli wytłumaczysz mi co to za badyl. – Wskazał palcem na miniaturową choinkę, bo naprawdę był ciekawy skąd szatyn wytrzasnął to coś.

\- Nie obrażaj Eryka!

\- Nadałeś mu imię?

\- Oczywiście – stwierdził chłopak, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie. I wyglądał przy tym na naprawdę zadowolonego z siebie. Zbyt zadowolonego. To był, do cholery, tylko patyk. I dlaczego Harry’emu tak się to podobało?

\- Wiesz co, jednak nie. Idź sobie. Jesteś szalony.

\- A czy ktokolwiek w dzisiejszych czasach nie jest?

\- Tuché. – Zaśmiał się cicho i w końcu skosztował zupy. Cholera jasna, to był najlepszy rosół jaki jadł w tym roku. Co najmniej w tym roku. Może ten Louis wcale nie był taki zły?


	3. 3. Running from the bullets

Wynoszenie proszków przeciwbólowych z pracy jednak na coś się przydało, chociaż i tak miał wyrzuty sumienia, ale przecież szpital nie zbiednieje bez kilku tabletek, a on był w miarę zadowolony, bo przynajmniej nie musiał wychodzić z domu. Nie żeby był w stanie, samo przechodzenie z sypialni do kuchni bądź salonu było wyzwaniem, ale robił to, bo ostatnie, czego chciał to dogorywanie w łóżku. Dogorywanie na kanapie nie było, co prawda, dużo lepsze, ale cóż o gustach się nie dyskutuje. I wcale nie było tak, że nie robił nic poza łykaniem tabletek jak cukierki i opróżnianiem lodówki zapełnionej przez Louisa. Tak nieznajomy nie dość, że zajmował się nim cały wczorajszy dzień, to na dodatek zapełnił mu lodówkę, Harry nie miał pojęcia jak mu za to odda. Znaczy, miał kilka pomysłów, ale tak szybko jak pojawiały się w jego głowie tak szybko je odrzucał, bo to przecież nie miało sensu. Louis był w innej lidze. Zdecydowanie. Powinien poznać go z Zaynem, może ten w końcu się ustatkuje. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Nie ma kurwa mowy. Poza tym, przecież i tak Louis niedługo zniknie z jego życia jak wszyscy inni. Nie powinien o tym myśleć, bo głowa i tak bolała go wystarczająco.

Nadmiar wolnego czasu postanowił poświęcić na naukę. Pracował w służbie zdrowia, zawsze było coś nowego, czego mógł się nauczyć. I fakt, że zrozumienie każdego zdania zajmowało mu zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu nie był przeszkodą. W ogóle. Wcale nie rzucił kolejnej książki o podłogę, bo spędził nad jedną stroną pół godziny. Były na niej same obrazki i ich opisy, do diabła. Było źle. Cholernie źle, a wszystko pogarszała drąca mordę na cały regulator Mariah w mieszkaniu obok niego. Nienawidził swoich sąsiadek. Głupie, głuche, stare jędze. I tej piosenki też nie lubił, ile do cholery można było jej słuchać? Dobrze, że miał te tabletki. I dalej był obolały, więc tym razem obejdzie się bez mordu. W gruncie rzeczy i tak by się bez niego obyło, bo był zdecydowanie za miły dla ludzi. Schował twarz w dłoniach, wiedząc, że kolejne dni będą męczarnią. Czemu nie mógł zapaść w śpiączkę?

\- Te, Styles, co ty odpierdalasz? - Odezwał się ktoś tuż obok niego i Harry zareagował automatycznie. Spadł z kanapy. Spadł z pieprzonej kanapy na swoje już i tak obite plecy i uderzył się głową w panele, bo jego nienormalny przyjaciel wchodził do mieszkania jak do siebie. Zabije go, serio, zabije, jak tylko wirowanie ustanie i będzie mógł złapać oddech. - No wstawajże, żebym mógł cię należycie opieprzyć za wystawienie mnie.

\- Zayn…

\- Nie zaynuj mi tu. Mieliśmy umowę. Gdzie ty do cholery wczoraj byłeś i dlaczego jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy do wyjścia? I dlaczego nie odbierasz telefonu ani nie odpisujesz? Musiałem się tutaj fatygować i pewnie spóźnię się na zajęcia. Wstańże z tej podłogi, nie można tak rozmawiać. - Mulat biadolił mu nad głową a Harry mógł tylko zastanawiać się, czy jeśli spróbuje się podnieść będzie sens w ogóle biec do łazienki, czy może powinien zwymiotować z bólu prosto na chłopaka. Bo bolało cholernie. Głowa, plecy, płuca, wszystko. A może jakby płaszcz mulata został ozdobiony przez mieszankę jedzenia i leków to ten w końcu by się zamknął?

\- Zayn… - spróbował po raz kolejny zwrócić na siebie uwagę przyjaciela, ale na marne, znał go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że właśnie wpadł w ten swój tryb narzekania i póki nie skończy nie było sensu nawet próbować do niego dotrzeć. Świetnie, Harry w tym czasie sobie poleży i spróbuje nie udusić się we własnych wymiocinach, które podchodziły mu do gardła z każdym obrotem tej pieprzonej karuzeli, która nie chciała przestać się kręcić. Świetnie. A już czuł się nieco lepiej. - Zayn. - Dalej nic, mulat nawijał jak nakręcony chodząc w kółko po pokoju. Świetnie, jakby Harry nie miał dość wirowania.

I tak sobie leżał, nie wiedząc ile czasu, ale Malik wciąż gadał, zapominając chyba, że miał iść na zajęcia. Zupełnie odbiegł od tematu, z tego, co od czasu wyłapał z tej paplaniny Harry, bo oczywiście, że go nie słuchał. Miał wstrząs mózgu, spadł z kanapy, leżał na twardej podłodze próbując nie stracić przytomności z bólu, to były wystarczające powody, żeby puszczać pretensje chłopaka mimo uszu. Serio. Jakim prawem ten człowiek w ogóle ma do niego żale, skoro Harry zgodził się mu pomóc raz, jeden jedyny raz, przez który znajduje się w takiej a nie innej sytuacji? Powie mu to. Powie i wyrzuci z mieszkania, jeśli w końcu się zamknie. A na to się niezapowiadało.

\- Harry, dlaczego masz otwarte drzwi? - Czy Harry’ego zdziwił głos Louisa dochodzący od strony wejścia do mieszkania? Tak. Czy miał coś przeciwko obecności prawie nieznajomego chłopaka, który w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni pomógł mu więcej razy niż myślał, że to możliwe? Nie. Absolutnie nie. Był jak wybawienie. Dosłownie wybawienie, bo zaskoczony Zayn zamilkł. Chwała bogu. Ze swojej pozycji na podłodze Styles niewiele widział, ale za to doskonale słyszał i mógł sobie wyobrażać ich miny. - Kim jesteś? I gdzie jest Harry?

\- Jestem Zayn. Kim ty do diabła jesteś?

\- Louis. Gdzie do cholery jest Harry? - Brunet powinien się odezwać, naprawdę powinien, bo wyglądało na to, że ta dwójka będzie to ciągnąć w nieskończoność, ale właśnie w tym momencie natężenie bólu stało się praktycznie nie do zniesienia i zamiast marnować siły na wydanie z siebie głosu, wolał utrzymywać się przytomnym. Naprawdę nie chciał wylądować w szpitalu. Nie ma mowy. - Gdzie jest Harry? – Powtórzył Louis, a w jego głosie brunet wyłapał coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Małe drgnięcie, jedna inna nuta, ale cholera, jego ciało zareagowało automatycznie, bo to było przerażające.

\- Leży tam, od kiedy spadł z kanapy. Idiota nie chce wstać, więc…

\- Jak to spadł z kanapy!? - Głos Louisa stawał się wyższy, kiedy był zdenerwowany. To było ciekawe, chociaż nie tak dziwne. I tak był dość wysoki jak na mężczyznę, ale Harry’emu się podobał. Był unikatowy. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Zupełnie jak jego właściciel. Irytujący, pomocny właściciel, który właśnie pojawił się obok niego ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy i płonącymi gniewem niebieskimi oczami. I jakim cudem Harry to w ogóle zauważył przez ćmiący ból, to nie miał pojęcia. - W porządku?

\- Boli - jęknął cicho, bo to było wszystko, na co mógł sobie w tym momencie pozwolić. Cholernie bolało. I wirowało. I to wszystko było tak irytujące, co dodatkowo potęgowało doznania. Pieprzone życie.

\- Zayn, jeśli ci życie miłe radzę ci wyjść. Natychmiast - warknął szatyn nachylając się mocniej nad Harrym, jakby szukając większych szkód. Nie było ich widać, bo wszystko, co mu dolegało znajdowało się, wewnątrz, ale grymas na twarzy bruneta musiał mu powiedzieć wszystko. I znów ta nuta i dreszcze na plecach. Dlaczego Zayn nie uciekał? Harry już dawno miał ochotę wziąć nogi za pas, ale tak jakby nie mógł. - Dobrze ci radzę wyjdź.

\- Niby, dlaczego? Jestem jego przyjacielem, nie znam cię, nie mam zamiaru zostawić cię z nim samego. - Czy Malik, choć raz może po prostu posłuchać i nie pogarszać sytuacji? Nie. To Malik. Czego Harry się spodziewał?

\- Dobry z ciebie przyjaciel, skoro pozwoliłeś mu tak leżeć nie wiadomo ile – warknął Louis i tym razem to nie była tylko nuta, to była cała symfonia przerażających nut, które naprawdę nie pasowały do tego mężczyzny. A może właśnie pasowały, bo z ogniem w oczach współgrały naprawdę dobrze. Harry bredził.

\- Styles czasem ma takie odpały, gdybym za każdym razem miał się przejmować straciłbym na pomaganie mu pół życia – prychnął Zayn, zapewne strzepując niewidzialny pyłek ze swojego ramienia. Harry go nie widział, ale znał na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że właśnie to zrobił.

\- To nie jest odpał ty cholerny idioto zwący się jego przyjacielem. Miał wypadek dwa dni temu, ma wstrząs mózgu i jest cały poobijany, prawie mdleje z bólu a ty… wyjdź! Wynoś się do diabła! – Oho, Zayn lepiej spieprzaj gdzie pieprz rośnie.

\- Wypadek? Jak to?

\- Srak to. Albo wychodzisz sam, albo osobiście ci w tym pomogę, ale nie obiecuję, że twoja twarzyczka wtedy nie ucierpi. Przyjaciel, też mi coś - prychnął Louis podnosząc się z przykucu i wskazując mulatowi drzwi.

Z Harrym chyba naprawdę było coś nie tak, skoro całkowicie zgadzał się z szatynem. Albo to, to uderzenie w głowę. Cokolwiek. Naprawdę chciał, żeby Zayn sobie poszedł i nie zawracał mu głowy do następnych świąt albo i dłużej. Byleby tylko przestał gadać i gapić się na niego z przepraszającą miną wychylając się znad kanapy. W dupie to miał, to przez niego bolało go bardziej. Cholerny idiota.  

\- Harry?

\- Idź - wykrztusił z trudem, po raz kolejny czując jak jedzenie podchodzi mu do gardła. Nie będzie wymiotował przy Maliku. Nie ma mowy. Przy Louisie też nie miał ochoty, ale przez to przebrnęli poprzedniego dnia.

\- Dobrze. Ale zadzwoń do mnie, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował. Czegokolwiek.

Harry mruknął w odpowiedzi coś, co mogło uchodzić zarówno za potwierdzenie jak i zaprzeczenie, albo po prostu zbolały pomruk bez głębszego znaczenia. Miał to gdzieś. I tak nie zamierzał dzwonić do chłopaka, bo wiedział, że ten zawsze znajdzie jakąś wymówkę, albo będzie zajęty, by później pojawić się znikąd jak dziś. Czasem zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak w ogóle się przyjaźnią, ale potem przypominał sobie, że mulat zawsze tam był, ciche wsparcie, kiedy naprawdę tego potrzebował. No i miał, do kogo gębę otworzyć. Czy to była przyjaźń? Poniekąd. Tak myślał. W każdym razie lepiej niech spada. Co na szczęście zrobił.

\- Co ty na to panie Styles, żeby zamiast podłogi poleżeć na łóżku? - Louis, a raczej jego twarz znów pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku Harry’ego, chociaż tym razem była nieco rozmazana. Nic dziwnego. Głowa mu pękała. Ale pomysł chłopaka w ogóle mu się nie podobał, bo żeby go wykonać, musiałby wstać. Nie miał zamiaru wstawać. Bądź, co bądź chciał jeszcze pożyć. I na pewno nie miał zamiaru sprzątać swoich wymiocin z kanapy. Nie. Poleży sobie tak do usranej śmierci.

\- Nie.

\- Poszkodowani nie mają prawa głosu. - Usłyszał tylko zanim świat nie zawirował zdecydowanie zbyt mocno, a całe jego ciało straciło kontakt z podłożem. Co do cholery? Louis go niósł? Jak, naprawdę go niósł? A może Harry po prostu zemdlał i teraz śni, że ten niski, niepozorny chłopak niesie go bez najmniejszego śladu wysiłku. Jego? Praktycznie martwą masę? Jakim, kurwa cudem? Dlaczego jego życie ostatnio zmieniło się w jeden wielki znak zapytania? A tak, wywalił się i jego mózg nie pracował dobrze. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się, że tak naprawdę wszystko to, to tylko sen, a on wciąż leży na oblodzonym chodniku. To byłoby prawdopodobne, gdyby nie rozsadzający czaszkę ból głowy. Zdecydowanie był przytomny. Cholera. - No i jesteśmy. Lepiej?

\- Nie. - Nie kłamał. Co prawda plecy nie dokuczały mu już tak bardzo jak podczas leżenia na podłodze, ale świat wciąż wirował, głowa bolała i miał ochotę wymiotować. Czyli nie było lepiej. Jeden z czterech punktów to zdecydowanie za mało.

\- Trudny z ciebie pacjent. Pójdę po tabletki.

\- Nie jestem twoim pacjentem Louis - mruknął z trudem, ale udało mu się. Sukces, kurwa jego mać. Szkoda, że dosłownie sekundy później jego żołądek się zacisnął i naprawdę musiał zebrać sobie wszystkie siły, żeby to powstrzymać. Nie będzie wymiotował we własnym łóżku do cholery jasnej, miał jeszcze trochę godności.

\- Jeśli to pozwoli ci lepiej spać to wmawiaj to sobie dalej - rzucił szatyn znikając na chwilę za drzwiami a Harry tylko westchnął ciężko. Jego życie było do kitu. Opiekował się nim ładny, nieznajomy facet, a on przez większość czasu był po prostu jęczącą kupką nieszczęścia. W sumie, niewiele różniło się to od jego zwyczajowego życia. - Czy ty naprawdę od wczoraj zjadłeś prawie całe opakowanie proszków przeciwbólowych?

\- Bolało. – Gdyby mógł wzruszyłby ramionami, ale nie mógł, więc włożył w to jedno słowo całe lekceważenie, jakie miał do tego tematu. Wbrew powszechnej opinii, nie dało się tak łatwo przedawkować leków przeciwbólowych, one po prostu traciły po pewnym czasie swoje właściwości. Harry to wiedział, Harry był pielęgniarką. A rozstrojony żołądek już miał, bo mógł się założyć o wszystkie pieniądze świata, ze to będzie argument Louisa. Laicy.

\- Oczywiście, że bolało. Masz uraz głowy i jesteś poobijany, oczywiście, że będzie boleć. Chcesz sobie na dodatek rozwalić żołądek? Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny. – O, a to akurat nie była żadna nowość.

\- Dlaczego się przejmujesz? - Mruknął, mrużąc oczy. Kiedy tak robił, świat kręcił się odrobinę wolniej. Nie dużo, ale jednak mdłości były łagodniejsze.

\- Bo najwidoczniej nikt inny tego nie robi, sądząc po tym, co odstawił twój, pożal się boże, przyjaciel. - Oho. Louis warczał. Znowu. Interesujące. I pewnie byłoby pobudzające gdyby Harry nie czuł się jakby rozjechał go autobus. A, no i gdyby to nie brzmiało jak cholerna litość.

\- Nie chcę litości.

\- Znów wkładasz mi do ust słowa, których nie powiedziałem. To nie litość. To normalne zachowanie normalnych ludzi, chociaż w dzisiejszym świecie wydaje się dziwne i nietypowe. - Cóż, na to Harry nie miał odpowiedzi, bo to była cholerna prawda. A nawet gdyby miał, nie bardzo mógł odpowiedzieć, gdy tabletki zostały niemal siłą wetknięte do jego ust. - Nie powinienem ci tego dawać, pójdę za to do piekła. Jeszcze głębszego niż jestem. A teraz śpij. Podobno sen jest najlepszym lekarstwem. Nie wiem u mnie nigdy nie działało, ale ktoś usilnie próbował mi to wmówić. Nie ważne.

\- Jesteś nienormalny - mruknął Harry, ale grzecznie zamknął powieki do końca. Zły pomysł, karuzela była zbyt szybka jak na jego biedny żołądek, dlatego delikatnie je rozchylił i spojrzał na wyglądającego na zamyślonego szatyna.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem, bo w mojej sytuacji nie można być normalnym. Śpij Styles.

To było dziwne, ale zanim brunet zdążył zapytać, o co chodziło, karuzela się zatrzymała a on zapadł w przyjemną ciemność. Uwielbiał środki nasenne.

 

Nienawidził środków nasennych. Co prawda te, które miał w domu powodowały niemal natychmiastowe zaśnięcie - jakieś naprawdę mocne gówno ze szpitala dla wyjątkowo niestabilnych pacjentów, które przytargał po serii długich dyżurów - ale po przebudzeniu czuł się jakby przejechał go czołg, a potem coś przeżuło i wypluło. Czyli jednym słowem, źle. Naprawdę źle. Jednak, odczuł małą różnicę w natężeniu bólu. Nie był już tak nieznośny jak po upadku z kanapy. Wrócił do poziomu sprzed pojawienia się Zayna, czyli może jednak nie było tak źle.

Cóż było, o czym przekonał się próbując dostać się do kuchni po kubek herbaty. Długa droga pełna ramek na ścianach i wirujących pomieszczeń. A jego mieszkanie przypominało przecież pudełko na buty. Duże buty, ale wciąż. Droga przez mękę z podchodzącą do gardła zawartością żołądka. Dlatego nie powinien jeść, wtedy nie byłoby obawy, że będzie musiał po sobie sprzątać.

\- O, księżniczka się obudziła. - Nawet nie zdziwił się, kiedy zastał Louisa przy stole kuchennym. Szkoda siły na to wszystko. Dlatego zignorował mężczyznę i nalał sobie szklankę wody, modląc się, żeby to uspokoiło, choć na chwilę jego żołądek. Woda była najszybszym sposobem. Nie pogardziłby miętową herbatą, ale czekanie nie było jego mocną stroną. - Czujesz się lepiej? – Dopytywał chłopak, kiedy Harry starał się uspokoić tę pieprzoną karuzelę.

\- Czuję się dokładnie tak, jak przed wizytą Zayna. Czyli marne - mruknął odstawiając puste naczynie do zlewu. Pustego zlewu. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że był on pełny. - Umyłeś naczynia?

\- I podłogi. Nudziło mi się - odpowiedział Louis zaplatając dłonie wokół jednego z kubków Harry’ego. Wokół ulubionego kubka Harry’ego, którego nigdy nikomu nie pozwalał używać. Cóż, teraz było już za późno, ale mała iskierka irytacji i tak się pojawiła.

\- Po pierwsze nie musiałeś. A po drugie, nie masz ciekawszych rzeczy do roboty? Jak nie wiem, przygotowania do świąt czy praca?

\- Chciałem. - Wzruszenie ramionami i mały uśmiech. Nic więcej, żadnej odpowiedzi na jego pytanie o inne zajęcia. Czego Harry się do cholery spodziewał? Przecież to był Louis. - I zanim znów zmienisz się w swoją gburowatą wersję…

\- Nie jestem gburowaty - przerwał mu urażony. Nie był. Po prostu nie lubił obcych ludzi w swoim życiu. I nie lubił nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje. To nie zmieniało go w gbura.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś. Szczególnie, kiedy nie dostajesz odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. To dość urocze. Mrużysz wtedy tak śmiesznie oczy.

\- Mrużę oczy, bo ta pieprzona karuzela nie chce się zatrzymać - prychnął, postanawiając zignorować komentarz o byciu gburowato uroczym. Coś takiego w ogóle było możliwe? Nie sądził, ale naprawdę nie miał siły i ochoty na dłuższe dyskusje z chłopakiem. W ogóle nie miał ochoty tu być.

Dotarcie do salonu o własnych siłach wcale nie było takim trudnym zadaniem, chociaż kilka razy miał ochotę warknąć na bacznie obserwującego jego poczynania szatyna. Potrafił chodzić do cholery jasnej. Koślawo i chwiejnie, ale potrafił. Z ulgą opadł na kanapę i zawinął się w nowy koc już po krótkiej chwili przypominając burrito. Szczegóły. Był u siebie. I powinien być w stanie wyrzucić natręta, który właśnie siadał obok niego z pilotem w ręku, ale coś go powstrzymywało. To samo coś, co wczoraj sprawiło, że nawet miło rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Bardziej o niczym, ale to wciąż była rozmowa.

Zerknął na niego kątem oka. Chłopak wpatrywał się w telewizor zupełnie pochłonięty przez program i Harry po raz kolejny w swojej bolącej głowie doszedł do wniosku, że był naprawdę ładny. Ładne kości policzkowe, ładny profil, ładne usta, ładne oczy, ładne ucho, ładne rozczochrane włosy, ładna blizna. Wszystko było ładne. Za ładne, żeby ktoś wyglądający w taki sposób zwrócił na niego uwagę. Ale przynajmniej mógł podziwiać bez umiaru, bo szatyn wyglądał na naprawdę zafascynowanego cokolwiek właśnie oglądał. Chociaż ten mały uśmiech, ledwie widoczne uniesienie kącika ust, mogło oznaczać, że wcale nie był nieświadomy badających go oczu. I nie był, bo Harry wcale nie był subtelny.

\- Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? - To pytanie było tak typowe, tak oklepane, że Harry parsknął krótkim śmiechem. Zły pomysł, obite plecy i płuca plus śmiech nie były dobrym połączeniem. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej, ale oczywiście wciąż zapominał, że jest wyszkolonym pielęgniarzem. Cóż, nikt nie przygotował go do zajmowania się samym sobą.

\- Niekoniecznie - wydyszał, kiedy oddech powrócił. - Co to za blizna? - Brawo Styles, taktowny jak zawsze.

\- Moja pamiątka.

\- Wygląda jak rana postrzałowa - mruknął przyglądając się uważniej. Naprawdę tak było, widywał takie blizny u niektórych pacjentów. Okrągłe, postrzępione przy brzegach. Jednak nikt nigdy nie nazywał ich pamiątkami z taką melancholią w głosie. - Czego pamiątka?

\- Jesteś odrobinę zbyt ciekawski, co Harry? Czy to znaczy, że czujesz się lepiej?

\- Po prostu spytałem. I nie, nie czuję się lepiej. Ten telewizor mnie irytuje, wzmacnia ból głowy. Ty z resztą też. Twoja obecność sprawia, że czuję się gorzej. - Bredził, nic z tego, co wypłynęło z jego ust nie było prawdą, ale było już za późno, żeby to odwołać. Telewizor został wyłączony, pogrążając na nowo mieszkanie w popołudniowej ciszy, która dzwoniła w uszach. Szatyn wstał bez słowa, rzucając mu jedynie zamyślone spojrzenie i zanim Harry zdążył zareagować pozostał po nim trzask drzwi. Harry był idiotą. Idiotą, który został ponownie sam w swoim cholernym mieszkaniu i miał ochotę na herbatę, ale nie mógł jej zrobić, bo za bardzo kręciło mu się w głowie, a nie było nikogo, kto by mu pomógł. Nikogo. Jak zawsze. Powinien się przyzwyczaić, znaczy był przyzwyczajony, a później pojawił się Louis ze swoją bezinteresowną pomocą. I Harry go przegonił. Zdecydowanie był idiotą.

 


	4. 4. Running from the bullets

Pierwsze wyjście z domu po wypadku wcale nie było takie jak się spodziewał Harry. Cóż w ogóle się go nie spodziewał i nie miał na nie ochoty, ale Louis był nieugięty kiedy pojawił się w jego drzwiach rankiem następnego dnia po swoim cichym wyjściu. A brunet czuł się wystarczająco głupio za swoje zachowanie poprzedniego wieczora, że po prostu nie oponował zbyt długo. Co nie oznaczało, że był zadowolony idąc powoli ośnieżonym chodnikiem i chowając twarz w szaliku, bo ostry wiatr nie był niczym przyjemnym. Głowa wciąż go bolała, teraz nawet bardziej bo biel raziła w oczy, ale nie odzywał się nie chcąc wyjść na gbura. Nie był nim do cholery. 

\- Gdzie idziemy? - Spytał po kilku naprawdę długich minutach spokojnego marszu. Przynajmniej nie pędzili na złamanie karku, bo był pewny, że właśnie to by mu się stało gdyby po raz kolejny poślizgnął się na lodzie. Może to byłaby najlepsza opcja?

\- Przed siebie. - Oczykurwawiście, Louis nie mógł dać mu logicznej odpowiedzi.

\- Świetnie, w takim razie wracam. - Na pierwszym miejscu nie powinien w ogóle wychodzić z tym człowiekiem, nie powinien go wpuszczać do mieszkania te dwa dni temu, nie powinien z nim rozmawiać, ani nic. Był głupi. I chciał towarzystwa. Czyli był głupi bo nikt nie chciał jego za towarzysza. A na dodatek, biegający po ulicach ludzie, który dopiero teraz wzięli się za kompletowanie prezentów tylko go irytowali. Powinien zostać w domu, na kanapie, pod miękkim kocem. Dobry plan. Szkoda tylko, że podczas wykonywania zwrotu w tył poślizgnął się i zachwiał, oczami wyobraźni już widząc wszystkie kolejne urazy. Nic się jednak nie stało. 

\- Mam cię, niezdaro. - Rzeczywiście go miał. Mocne ramiona oplatały go ciasno, utrzymując bez problemu w pionie i to naprawdę było miłe. 

\- Nie jestem niezdarą - mruknął, ale nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr nie będąc pewnym czy nogi by go utrzymały. Naprawdę się przestraszył przez ten krótki moment. Prychnięcie gdzieś w okolicach jego karku było jedynym co otrzymał. Louis również nie wyglądał na chętnego do odsunięcia się. Jakby na coś czekał. A tak. Harry naprawdę był idiotą i wymówka z urazem głowy to było zdecydowanie za mało. - Dobra, może i jestem trochę niezdarny. Dziękuję za uratowanie mi tyłka. 

\- Drobiazg. To całkiem ładny tyłek, szkoda by go było. - Harry mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć śmiech w głosie chłopaka, sam również się uśmiechnął bo chociaż komentarz był naprawdę słaby, to mimo wszytsko było to miłe. - Jeśli cię puszczę to upadniesz?

\- Prawdopodobnie. 

\- W takim razie, trzymaj się… 

\- Czego niby mam się trzyma… Louis natychmiast mnie postaw. - Bo tak, oczywiście, że po raz kolejny znajdował się w ramionach mężczyzny, którego ledwo co znał, i o ile we własnym mieszkaniu jedyne co go interesowało to siła w tym małym ciele, tak teraz, będąc na zewnątrz czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych ludzi. Nie lubił tego. Bardzo nie lubił. Mimowolnie jednak owinął ramiona wokół szyi chłopaka, bo upadek z tej wysokości nie byłby niczym przyjemnym. - Ludzie się gapią, odstaw mnie Louis.

\- To niech się gapią - prychnął szatyn idąc pewnie na przód jakby wcale nie niósł Harry’ego. Jak to było do cholery możliwe? Nawet nie wyglądał na zdyszanego. 

\- Proszę Louis, dam radę iść sam - mruknął cicho czując rumieńce na twarzy. To było żenujące. Miłe, ale żenujące. Był dorosłym facetem, nie potrzebował, żeby ktoś go nosił. 

\- I tak jesteśmy już na miejscu. 

\- Na miejscu? - Spytał stając na nogach, jednak wciąż czując na sobie ramiona Louisa. To naprawdę było miłe, że chłopak tak się przejmował. Rozejrzał się, ale jedyna rzecz, która rzuciłą mu się w oczy to mała kawiarenka, wyglądająca na pustą. Co było dziwne, był poranek, ludzie potrzebowali kawy, więc dlaczego nikogo nie było w tym uroczym miejscu? Bo było urocze, Harry mógł to stwierdzić patrząc przez przeszkolone drzwi, chociaż jak na jego gust odrobinę zbyt świąteczne. Ale czego się spodziewał, był dwudziesty czwarty grudnia, święta. Jeszcze raz, dlaczego nie zapadł w śpiączkę? - Świątecznie - prychnął, wchodząc ostrożnie po dwóch odśnieżonych stopniach. 

\- Och przestań być Grinchem chociaż na chwilę. - Czy Louis właśnie porównał go do tego upierdliwego zielonego stwora, który chciał ukraść święta bo ich nie lubił? Najpierw nazywa go gburem, teraz to, nie, zdecydowanie ta znajomość nie miała żadnej przyszłości. - Kilka ozdób cię nie zabije, słowo. 

Harry milczał, gdy weszli do środka a ciepłe powietrze wypełnione zapachem kawy i pierników przyjemnie go otuliło, powodując wypieki na policzkach. Zawsze tak miał, kiedy wchodził z mrozu gdziekolwiek. I zawsze szczypało tak samo, nawet jeśli owijał się szalikiem i nakładał na twarz krem ochronny. Cóż, mróz nie był dla niego. 

\- Gwiazdka przyszła wcześniej, Tomlinson raczył się w końcu pojawić! - Donośny głos z ciężkim irlandzkim akcentem przywitał ich gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły i Harry przygotowany był na zobaczenie jakiegoś staruszka w świątecznym swetrze, ale zamiast tego przed nim pojawił się dobrze zbudowany, roześmiany chłopak, który po prostu przytulił Louisa ciasno. - Wszystkiego najlepszego starcze! Czy to już ten wiek, kiedy zapomina się o kompanach, czy to po prostu ty, dalej mający laguny?

\- Spieprzaj Horan - parsknął w odpowiedzi szatyn, również przytulając mężczyznę, a Harry stał tam jak ten kołek, bo co do cholery właśnie się działo? Oczywiście, miał uraz głowy, wciąż go bolała i karuzela od czasu do czasu się pojawiała, ale nie powinien czuć się aż tak zdezorientowany. Jakie wszystkiego najlepszego? Jakie laguny? Co? - Ah, Niall, poznaj proszę Harry’ego. 

\- Przyprowadzasz mi klientów, świetnie, przynajmniej do tego się nadajesz. Jestem Niall, współwłaściciel tego cudeńka. - Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń, którą Harry automatycznie uścisnął. 

\- Harry. Fajnie miejsce, szkoda, że tylko echo tu macie. - No i pięknie, obraził znajomego Louisa w mniej niż pięć minut od poznania. Co z nim było nie tak? Bo, wstrząs mózgu to jedno, ale takie zachowanie to drugie. Być może chodziło o te lampki i ozdoby. Tak dobra wymówka. - Wybacz stary, chyba mam reakcję alergiczną…  

\- Harry po prostu nie lubi świąt, więc zachowuje się jak gbur, ale tak naprawdę jest miłym gościem. - I niby skąd Louis mógłby to wiedzieć? Od kiedy się niefortunnie poznali, a prywatność Harry’ego została naruszona, nie był niemiły może dwa razy. - W każdym razie, chciałbym herbatę. A ty?

\- Kawę. Czarną i mocną. Poproszę. - Irlandczyk przytaknął dalej uśmiechnięty i zniknął za ladą podczas gdy oni zajęli miejsca przy jednym ze stolików. Brunet musiał przyznać, że naprawdę podobało mu się to miejsce. Poza tymi wszystkimi ozdobami. Tak. Ich było za dużo. 

\- Jak twoja dusza? - Zagaił Louis uśmiechając się szeroko, a Harry na początku nie zrozumiał o co mu chodzi. Ciężko kojarzył kiedy nie wypił kawy z rana, a uraz głowy wcale w tym nie pomagał. Skrzywił się brzydko w odpowiedzi postanawiając nie wchodzić w słowne przepychanki. 

\- O co chodziło z tymi życzeniami? - Spytał, bo naprawdę go to intrygowało. Nie brzmiały jak typowe życzenia świąteczne, rzucane bo tak wypada. To było coś więcej. 

\- Oh… Dziś są moje urodziny. 

\- Urodziny? Wkręcasz mnie. Urodziłeś się w Wigilię? 

\- A z jakiego innego powodu ten idiota niósłby tutaj babeczkę ze świeczką? - Rzeczywiście, Niall pojawił się obok ich stolika z tacą, na której oprócz filiżanek stała czekoladowa muffinka z wbitą w nią świeczką. - Darowałbyś sobie. 

\- W życiu ani mi się śni. Myśl życzenie i dmuchaj, bo zaraz będą tu tłumy. - Harry obserwował, jak szatyn zrezygnowany gasi płomień jednym szybkim dmuchnięciem, po czym spogląda na właściciela lokalu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Nie zrobiłeś tego. Nie zadzwoniłeś do nich. 

\- Oczywiście, że to zrobiłem. Myślałeś, że możesz znikać na kilka miesięcy i po pojawieniu się będzie tak jakby nic się nie stało?

\- Nie zniknąłem idioto… 

\- Cokolwiek. Już Liam sobie z tobą porozmawia. A teraz wybaczcie moi mili, idę przygotować zapas kawy. - I zniknął za ladą, pozostawiając Louisa z głową schowaną w ramionach na stoliku i Harry’ego z miną wyrażającą totalnie niezrozumienie sytuacji. 

\- Możesz mi to wyjaśnić? - Spytał, klepiąc chłopaka po głowie, gdy ten nie reagował. - Gadaj, albo zjem ci babeczkę. 

\- Na zdrowie, jest twoja - mruknął chłopak, wciąż nie podnosząc twarzy z rąk. - To był zły pomysł, przyjście tutaj. Co mi odbiło? 

\- Dlaczego? - Nie dostał odpowiedzi, bo drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem powodując, że zawieszony nad nimi dzwoneczek spadł na podłogę, i grupa ludzi wparowała do środka. Grupa ludzi w mundurach, ciężkich butach i z zaciętymi wyrazami twarzy. Co do diabła? - Louis?

\- Z góry przepraszam za ból głowy. - Zdążył mruknąć szatyn, a potem stało się coś naprawdę dziwnego. Być może Harry naprawdę zapadł w śpiączkę i to wszystko było tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. Bo to nie mogło być prawdziwe. Sekundę wcześniej chłopak siedział naprzeciwko niego wciąż z głową w ramionach, a teraz był przyciskany do ściany przez jednego z przybyszy. To musiało być bolesne, bo na tej konkretnej ścianie wisiał wieniec z szyszek, ale Louis nawet się nie skrzywił. Jedyne co robił to patrzył hardo na drugiego mężczyznę. Reszta obecnych przyglądała się temu z małymi uśmieszkami. Poza Niallem. Niall płakał ze śmiechu napełniając filiżanki kawą. Co do kurwy nędzy się tu działo.

\- Tomlinson!

\- Spierdalaj Liam. Dosłownie, spierdalaj i zabierz tych głąbów ze sobą, ale wcześniej mnie puść, jeśli chcesz dożyć przyszłego roku. - Głos Louisa był spokojny. Za spokojny jak na gust Harry’ego w zaistniałej sytuacji, ale co on tam wiedział. Był tylko cichym obserwatorem z bólem głowy, który niebezpiecznie się zwiększył. Świetnie. Znów karuzela. O i mdłości. Cudownie. - Mówię poważnie Payne. - Rosły, obcięty na krótko mężczyzna nie zareagował, wciąż trzymając szatyna jakby nic nie ważył i Styles zanim zawroty głowy stały się naprawdę nieznośne zastanowił się jakim cudem on to robił. A potem wczorajsza kolacja i zimna herbata, którą wypił w mieszkaniu zanim pojawił się Louis podeszły mu do gardła i wszystko to straciło na znaczeniu. Nie będzie wymiotował przed tymi ludźmi. Po jego kurwa trupie. 

\- Niall gdzie jest łazienka? - Wydusił zrywając się z miejsca gdy tylko chłopak wskazał mu właściwe drzwi. Nieznajomi rozstąpili się przed nim za co był wdzięczny. Podziękuje im później, jak już przestanie wyrzucać z siebie wnętrzności klęcząc na, na szczęście czystej, podłodze. I jak ten przeklęty Louis przestanie dobijać się do drzwi. To była jego wina, Harry wiedział, że nie powinien wychodzić w swoim stanie. Był pielęgniarzem do cholery jasnej, wiedział jak postępować przy wstrząsie mózgu, ale mimo wszystko wyszedł, bo czuł się źle przez swoje zachowanie poprzedniego dnia. Był idiotą, potwierdzone. - Spieprzaj Louis - wychrypiał między torsjami, mając nadzieję, że ten go posłucha. 

 

Nie posłuchał. Dlaczego to Harry’ego w ogóle nie dziwiło? Jakby był już tak przyzwyczajony do zachowania chłopaka, że dokładnie wiedział jak ten się zachowa. Dziwne. Naprawdę dziwne zważywszy na to, że znali się raptem czwarty dzień. Ale fakt, że Louis nie zostawi go w spokoju był do przewidzenia. To czego nie spodziewał się Harry to, że po wyjściu z łazienki zostanie otoczony przez tych umundurowanych kolesi, usadzony przy stoliku i że będą wokół niego skakać jakby był kimś ważnym. A nie był, ale to było miłe. Przez pierwsze dziesięć minut, bo potem znów rozbolała go głowa i na dodatek jego pęcherz buntował się na zbyt dużą ilość wody i herbaty, które w niego wmuszali, bo niby był odwodniony. Pracował w służbie zdrowia i wcale nie był, wiedziałby gdyby był. Ale tych ludzi nie dało się przekonać, a Louis nic nie robił, żeby mu pomóc. Po prostu siedział przy tym wielkoludzie, który wcześniej przyciskał go do ściany i krzywił się ignorując potok słów, których Harry z powodu odległości nie rozumiał. Ale widział śmiejącego się Nialla, więc to nie mogło być nic złego. Z resztą, to nie była jego sprawa. 

Dopiero po jakimś czasie udało mu się przekonać szatyna, żeby skończył to przedstawienie i naprawdę nie sądził, że znalezienie się na pokrytej śniegiem ulicy przyniesie mu taką ulgę. Chłopak chyba czuł się podobnie, bo odetchnął głęboko i potarł skronie jakby i jemu udzielił się ból głowy Stylesa. Cóż, niewiele to pomogło Harry’emu, którego wciąż bolała jak diabli.

\- Co to do cholery miało być? - Wysapał kiedy w końcu oddalili się od lokalu, na tyle, że nie czuł już spojrzeń wciąż znajdujących się tam ludzi. - Louis, co do chuja to miało być?

\- Przepraszam Harry…

\- Ty mnie nie przepraszaj, ty mi wytłumacz!

\- Nie powinieneś się denerwować Harry. 

\- No co ty nie powiesz? - Warknął, przyspieszając kroku, co ponownie okazało się złym pomysłem, bo ponownie oblodzony chodnik sprawił, że stracił równowagę. I oczywiście, że Louis tam był, żeby go złapać. Oczywiście. - Puść mnie, chcę do domu. 

\- Dobrze, ale pozwól mi przynajmniej wezwać taksówkę. - Brunet przytaknął, bo spacer był ostatnim na co miał ochotę. Ta cała sytuacja tak z samego rana to było zdecydowanie za dużo jak na jego biedną, poturbowaną głowę. Czuł się zmęczony. Dlatego zamiast się wyrwać z ramion szatyna po prostu oparł się o niego mocniej. To było przyjemne, mieć kogoś kto cię złapie, kiedy będziesz tego potrzebować. - Źle się czujesz? 

\- Trochę przytłoczony. - Śnieg zaczął sypać i Harry miał wrażenie, że wyglądają jak para z jakiejś dennej komedii romantycznej. Problemem było to, że nie byli parą a dwójką praktycznie nieznajomych ludzi, którzy spotkali się przez przypadek i jeden z nich był zbyt uparty by skończyć tą znajomość. Szkoda. Wcale nie było mu źle w czyichś ramionach. - Koc, herbata i tabletki załatwią sprawę. 

\- W takim razie odwiozę cię do domu i zostawię, żebyś mógł odpocząć.

Dlaczego Harry’emu wydało się to takie nieodpowiednie? Dlaczego wizja spędzania czasu bez Louisa wcale mu się nie podobała, skoro wciąż powtarzał jak szatyn i jego nachalna obecność go irytowała? Kiedy to się zmieniło, do cholery? Może to przez nieco mniejszy ból wróciło mu zdrowe i rozsądne myślenie i fakt, że szatyn wciąż się nim przejmował w końcu przestał być irytujący? Sam już nie wiedział, ale naprawdę nie chciał zostawać sam. Miał tego powyżej uszu, pustego mieszkania w którym echem odbijały się wszystkie dźwięki. Problem polegał na tym, że miał wrażenie, że swoim gburowatym - tak, dobra, był gburem - zachowaniem zniechęcił szatyna i ten zniknie i więcej się nie pojawi. Zmieni się we wspomnienie do którego Harry będzie wracał aż za często. Wiedział to, ale mimo zbierał się w sobie przez całą drogę taksówką, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Na próżno. Słowa nie układały się na języku odpowiednio, a on znów się irytował. Bo jak trudne było zaproszenie kogoś na herbatę? Bardzo, jak widać. Albo Harry po prostu był niedostosowanym do życia w społeczeństwie idiotą. To drugie było bardziej prawdopodobne.

\-  Odpocznij Harry - rzucił tylko Louis i odwrócił się, żeby odejść. Nawet nie odprowadził go na górę. I ten zrezygnowany ton głosu. I opadnięte ramiona. Nie, to było za dużo. Szatyn nie powinien tak brzmieć, nie w swoje urodziny, do cholery jasnej. 

\- Louis! - Harry złapał go za łokieć zanim chłopak zdążył zrobić chociaż krok i odwrócił go w swoją stronę, bo co jak co, mówienie do pleców nie było jego ulubioną rzeczą. A teraz, Styles, ogarnij się i choć raz tego nie spieprz. - Może nie jestem wymarzonym towarzystwem w dniu urodzin, ale możemy otworzyć wino i obejrzeć jakieś durne komedie. Jeśli masz ochotę, oczywiście. 

\- Nie piję alkoholu. Ty też nie możesz. 

\- Ah. No tak. - Czego on się spodziewał? Że chłopak tak po prostu się zgodzi po tych wszystkich razach kiedy był dla niego niemiły? Że zechce spędzić swoje urodziny z gburowatym gościem, którego nie zna? Harry naprawdę był idiotą. - W takim razie…

\- Mogę zamiast tego zrobić kakao z piankami. Podobno jestem w tym całkiem dobry. 

\- Kto ci niby to powiedział? - Styles nie zamierzał zmarnować tej okazji i gestem zaprosił go do wnętrza budynku. Głupi to jednak ma szczęście. Tylko dlaczego tak mu na tym zależało, do cholery jasnej, dlaczego nie chciał widzieć Louisa smutnego?

\- Moje siostry kiedy moje kakao było jedynym pocieszeniem. - Odpowiedź padła dopiero gdy znaleźli się w mieszkaniu i Harry mimowolnie zadrżał, bo wcale nie było w nim dużo cieplej niż na zewnątrz. Całkiem możliwe, że zapomniał włączyć ogrzewania, albo po prostu mu je odłączyli za spóźnianie się z płatnościami. Cóż, obie opcje były prawdopodobne. - Czemu tu tak zmino? - Brunet nie odpowiedział, tylko podszedł do pokrętła na ścianie i ustawił temperaturę, czekając na znajomy dźwięk wody hałasującej w starych rurach. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Westchnął ciężko. 

\- Odłączyli mnie. 

\- Jak to cię odłączyli?!

\- Tak się dzieje kiedy zalega się z opłatami. - To nie była wielka sprawa, miesiąc już prawie się kończył, jakoś da radę to wytrzymać. Wzruszył ramionami na zirytowane prychnięcie szatyna, ale co miał zrobić, skoro właściciel był takim pieprzonym dupkiem bez serca. - Zrobisz to kakao? 

\- Czy brak ogrzewania nie oznacza braku gazu w kuchence? - Spytał Louis wchodząc za Harrym do kuchni i swoimi słowami tylko utwierdzając bruneta w fakcie, że ten uraz głowy naprawdę był poważny. 

\- Fakt. To pozostaje nam herbata. - Nie zamierzał się przejmować tymi małymi niedogodnościami. Zdecydowanie nie. Chciał spędzić miło czas z Louisem po raz pierwszy od kiedy się poznali i nie był zbyt zamroczony bólem, żeby po prostu ignorować jego obecność, chciał go poznać. Bo podczas jazdy taksówką stwierdził, że dlaczego kurwa nie? Był miły, uczynny, ładny i dbał o niego chociaż nie musiał. A Harry był gburowatym idiotą. Tak, był, ale miał ochotę to zmienić. Gdyby tylko czajnik chciał się włączyć. - Co do…

\- Myślę, że odcięli ci również prąd - rzucił Louis opierając się ramieniem o framugę drzwi do kuchni. Harry miał ochotę skulić się pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem, było przerażające na swój sposób, ale migoczące w niebieskich oczach iskierki łagodziły to wszystko i pokazywały, że w gruncie rzeczy chłopak był rozbawiony. A przynajmniej tak się wydawało Harry’emu. Chyba że miał gorączkę. Co było prawdopodobne, osłabiony organizm, uraz, te sprawy. - Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

\- Jakoś dożyć do końca miesiąca. - To naprawdę było proste. I nie zdarzało się po raz pierwszy, dlatego wiedział, że da sobie radę. Nawet z okrojoną pensją. 

\- Czy ty jesteś poważny? - Warknął Louis podchodząc zdecydowanie za blisko Harry’ego, i gdzie do cholery podział się ten przygaszony chłopak sprzed dosłownie paru minut? Halo, co się działo? - Nie, nawet nie odpowiadaj. Jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę zostać ci w mieszkaniu bez prądu i ogrzewania, po twoim wypadku, to chyba naprawdę mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę. - Palec wbił się w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego i to bolało, ale nie ważył się poskarżyć, bo Louis wyglądał jakby był na granicy wybuchu. I był przez to cholernie piękny, więc brunet nie do końca wiedział, czy był bardziej przerażony czy zachwycony. - Masz pięć minut na spakowanie najważniejszych rzeczy i jedziemy do mnie. Bez dyskusji Styles. - Harry nie miał zamiaru dyskutować. Tak naprawdę nie był nawet w stanie. Taki Louis był nowym doświadczeniem. Bardzo rozpraszającym doświadczeniem, z którego ciężko było się otrząsnąć. Dlatego wciąż stał oparty o szafkę kuchenną i patrzył na wygładzającą się twarz szatyna. Interesujące. - Pomóc ci się spakować? - Łagodny, lekki ton. Jakby przed chwilą na niego nie warczał. Jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby rozmawiał z inną osobą. Co tu do cholery się działo?


	5. 5. Running from the bullets

Mieszkanie Louisa nie znajdowało się wcale tak daleko od mieszkania Harry’ego. Znaczy, teoretycznie. Na mapie było to kilka centymetrów, taksówką może siedem minut, ale jeśli Harry miałby tam się dostać transportem publicznym to pewnie spędziłby w zapchanym autobusie przynajmniej pół godziny. Ot, uroki Londynu. Ale nie narzekał, nie był aż tak głupi - uraz głowy akurat tego by nie tłumaczył - żeby odmówić schronienia w ciepłym miejscu z bieżącą wodą i prądem. Nawet, jeśli miejsce to było nad wyraz ciemne i ponure. Bo właśnie takie było mieszkanie Tomlinsona. Ciemne i ponure. Tak cholernie odbiegające od jego, bądź, co bądź, kolorowej osobowości, że brunet przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy ktoś sobie nie robi z niego jaj, bo to przecież nie było możliwe. Louis nie mógł tu mieszkać. Nie w wyobrażeniach Harry’ego, gdzie apartament był jasny, przestronny, z piękną choinką, ogniem trzaskających w kominku i ich dwójką splecioną w uścisku na miękkim dywanie. Co do kurwy nędzy?! Nie, żadnego uścisku, żadnego kominka. Do reszty oszalał. Albo to ten uraz głowy. To musiało być to.

\- Wybacz bałagan - mruknął Louis wyrywając Harry’ego z dość osobliwych wyobrażeń, które nie miały racji bytu. Zdecydowanie. Absolutnie nie. Nie ten poziom. Nie ta klasa. Po co się męczyć skoro nic z tego nie będzie. - Nie miałem ostatnio czasu ani ochoty na sprzątanie.

Cóż. Skoro tak wyglądał w mniemaniu szatyna bałagan, to Harry musiał porządnie przewartościować swoje życie. Mieszkanie było wręcz sterylnie czyste, jakby wyjęte ze zdjęć do magazynu, chociaż tam nie było nigdy nic tak ponurego. W każdym razie, brunet był pewny, że spokojnie mógłby zjeść z podłogi za toaletą. Serio. Poza ramkami leżącymi zdjęciami do dołu wszystko było sterylne. Gorzej niż w szpitalu, a na tym akurat się znał dzięki smoczycy, mającej na tym punkcie obsesję. Może to i dobrze, że nie musi jej oglądać przez najbliższe dni. Trochę przerwy mu się przyda. A sypialnia gościnna wcale nie była taka zła. Tak, wciąż utrzymana w ponurym tonie, ale łóżko na pewno było wygodniejsze niż jego własne. Pościel też wyglądała dużo bardziej zachęcająco i gdyby nie zżerająca go od środka ciekawość, już dawno by w niej leżał. Ale tak, był ciekawskim człowiekiem. I pamiętliwym. I upartym. I naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, co się stało w tej cholernej kawiarni.

\- Nie chcę być nachalny, ale naprawdę mam ochotę na to kakao. - Miszcz taktu, nie ma co.

\- Rozgość się w takim razie, a ja pójdę je przygotować. - Louis był dziwny. Znaczy, na tyle na ile Harry zdążył go poznać. Wydawał się przygaszony, nieco spięty i ponury. Wpasowujący się w klimat mieszkania bardziej niż powinien. I cholera jasna, Styles naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, bo że coś było na rzeczy nawet ślepy by zauważył. A on ślepy nie był, miał tylko wstrząs mózgu. Jednak zanim zdążył się nad tym wszystkim głębiej zastanowić to cholernie wygodne łóżko porwało go w swoje objęcia i przepadł. Znaczy zasnął. Natychmiast.

 

Ciepło. Miękko. Przyjemnie. Przesunął się bliżej dłoni drapiącej go po głowie i mruknął, gdy palce się zatrzymały. Na ułamek sekundy, co prawda, ale i tak mu się to nie podobało. Niech drapią dalej, to cholernie miłe. Zawsze uwielbiał, gdy ludzie bawili się jego włosami albo właśnie drapali skórę głowy. Odprężało go to, a co, jak co, ale odprężenia potrzebował. Za dużo emocji w ciągu ostatnich dni. Nie tylko przez wypadek, to akurat dało mu odrobinę wolnego czasu, którego nawet nie wiedział, że potrzebował. Zaharowywanie się na śmierć nie było jednak dla niego. Nie tak, że miał jakiś wybór, ale cóż. Obrócił odrobinę głowę, sprawiając, że palce teraz drapały go za uchem i cholera to było zdecydowanie jego ulubione miejsce. Słaby punkt. Punkt zapalny. Zwał jak zwał, po prostu rozpływał się na każdy dotyk tam. I mruczał.

\- Oh, czyli za tą maską gbura kryje się łasy na pieszczoty kocur. - Podszyty rozbawieniem ton był tym, co przywróciło Harry’ego do rzeczywistości, przypominając mu gdzie się znajduje i kto właśnie bawi się jego włosami. Dziwne, ale powinien się chyba przyzwyczaić.

\- Wiesz, że gapienie się na śpiących ludzi jest przerażające? I wcale nie jestem gburem. - Wymamrotał odsuwając się poza zasięg palców i otwierając powoli oczy. Wciąż było jasno, czyli nie przespał całego dnia. Tyle dobrze.

\- Cóż wybacz, ale od zawsze przyciągały mnie ładne widoki. I wydawało mi się, że ci się podobało. - Harry musiał wciąż spać, bo to nie mogła być prawda. Louis, ten niezwykle przystojny, intrygujący i dziwny człowiek wcale nie nazwał go ładnym, prawda? To nie mogło się wydarzyć. To sen. Albo halucynacje. Tak zdecydowanie tak. - W każdym razie, skoro nie śpisz, masz może ochotę na coś do jedzenia?

\- Umieram z głodu.

\- Świetnie! Zamówię pizze, jakieś życzenia, co do dodatków? Ostrzegam, że jeśli powiesz, że chcesz ananasa wrócisz do swojego odciętego od wszystkiego mieszkania zanim zdążysz mrugnąć. - Ten psotny błysk w niebieskich oczach zdecydowanie podobał się Harry’emu. Był oszałamiający. Jak cały Louis w takiej odsłonie. Cholera, co się z nim działo?

\- Żadnego ananasa. Zdaję się na ciebie - odpowiedział uśmiechając się nieśmiało. On nie był nieśmiały, ale przy tym mężczyźnie naprawdę nie wiedział jak się zachować. I zupełnie nie rozumiał tych zmian nastroju, szybkich, za szybkich. Takich jak teraz, kiedy błysk zniknął zastąpiony przez ponurą mgłę. Nie lubił jej, niech zniknie z tych niesamowitych tęczówek.

\- Obyś tego nie żałował.

Kiedy Louis wyszedł Harry w końcu zdecydował się podnieść z miękkiej pościeli. Przeciągnął się leniwie, zauważając, że czuje się o niebo lepiej niż wcześniej. Ból głowy zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie przytłumione ćmienie, a karuzela póki, co stała w miejscu. Nie było źle. Chociaż zachowanie Louisa wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju. To nie było normalne. Znaczy oczywiście, ludzie mogli mieć zmiany nastrojów, ale te szatyna były zdecydowanie intrygujące. Intrygujące z medycznego punktu widzenia, bo Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że rozważał je właśnie pod tym kątem. Podłoże neurologiczne. Te dwa słowa wciąż odbijały się w jego głowie, gdy dotarł do salonu i położył się na miękkiej kanapie zupełnie nie przejmując się, że nie jest u siebie.

Pomieszczenie wciąż było ponure, czyli nie wyobraził sobie tego. Ramki ze zdjęciami leżały na gzymsie wygasłego kominka przyciągając jego wzrok. Był ciekawy, kogo przedstawiają, ale wiedział również, że to byłoby nadużycie zaufania i gościnności. A co, jak co, zdecydowanie wolał ciepła, lecz ponure mieszkanie od swojego zimnego, dlatego został na miejscu słuchając odgłosów Louisa poruszającego się po kuchni. To mimo całej dziwności sytuacji i ich znajomości było przyjemne, domowe. Mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Naprawdę mógłby, gdyby nie wiedział, że coś podobnego było niemożliwe.

\- Proszę. - Louis pojawił się przed nim nagle, powodując, że Harry drgnął wyciągnięty ze swoich myśli i zazezował na kilka tabletek leżących na wyciągniętej w jego stronę dłoni. - Twoje lekarstwa. Myślę, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli połkniesz je teraz, skoro pizza będzie tu za kwadrans.

\- Dziękuję. - Podniósł się do siadu i połknął pastylki. Jego wzrok znów powędrował do ramek na zdjęcia, ale nie odezwał się na ten temat ani słowem, kiedy odkładał pustą szklankę na stolik, zamiast tego decydując się na bardziej neutralny temat. - Masz ładne mieszkanie.

\- Jesteś bardzo słabym kłamcą Styles. - Znów drocząca nuta tym razem z krzywym uśmiechem. Ten człowiek naprawdę chce go zabić. Serio. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to wykituje. - I nie myśl, że nie widzę jak ciągle zerkasz na zdjęcia. Ciekawość zżera, co nie?

\- Może trochę. - Zawstydził się, bo naprawdę starał się nie być zbyt oczywistym. Nie wyszło, jak zawsze zresztą, ale cóż taki jego urok. - I to naprawdę ładne mieszkanie, chociaż odrobinę ponure.

\- Odrobinę ponure? To dość duże niedopowiedzenie, ale… - Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał wypowiedź Louisa, akurat, kiedy zaczynało robić się ciekawie, bo wydawało się jakby mężczyzna chciał powiedzieć coś więcej o sobie. Że też ta pizza nie mogła poczekać. - Pójdę otworzyć. Chcesz coś do picia?

\- Wino? - Spytał z nadzieją, bo niech bogowie mu świadkiem, nie wytrzyma tego na trzeźwo. Szatyn był zbyt dezorientujący ze swoimi sekretami i zmianami nastroju, alkohol był wręcz niezbędny.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie możesz pić. Zresztą w tym mieszkaniu nie znajdziesz ani kropli alkoholu.

\- W takim razie wodę z cytryną poproszę - westchnął zrezygnowany, rzucając się ponownie na miękkie poduszki wyścielające kanapę. On tego psychicznie nie wytrzyma. Nie ma mowy. Nie z Louisem omijającym wszystkie interesującego go tematy z niebywałą wręcz zręcznością.

Nie wrócili do tematu nawet długo po skończeniu ogromnej pizzy z podwójnym serem, peperoni i papryczkami jalapeno, po prostu zalegając na kanapie i chichotając do jakiejś durnej komedii. Było miło i przyjemnie, ale Harry wciąż łapał się na zerkaniu na gzyms kominka i doskonale wiedział, że Louis również to widział. Bo, o czym innym mogła świadczyć zaciskająca się mocno szczęka? No właśnie. Starał się skupić na filmie, ale pytania wciąż krążyły mu po głowie i choć naprawdę starał się je powstrzymać w końcu mi się nie udało.

\- Wyjaśnisz mi, co to było to coś w kawiarni? - Wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością światła, co naprawdę było dziwne, bo zazwyczaj mówił powoli i spokojnie, doprowadzając tym niektórych do szału. Nie tym razem. Słowa opuściły usta bez udziału woli i nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Nic poza czekaniem na reakcję Louisa, która, oczywiście, nie była taka, jakiej się spodziewał.

\- Zajęło ci to naprawdę sporo czasu Harry - parsknął szatyn nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telewizora. - Byłem pewny, że zaczniesz zadawać pytania zaraz po obudzeniu się. Naprawdę ciekawskie z ciebie stworzenie prawda?

\- Nie jestem ciekawski… - Powątpiewające spojrzenie wraz z uniesioną brwią były wystarczające, żeby się speszyć. Szybko jednak odzyskał rezon, do cholery, przecież nie pytał o nic nieodpowiedniego. - Po prostu… Chciałbym wiedzieć, nie musisz odpowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz, ale byłoby miło, bo to było dość przytłaczające przeżycie dla mojej obolałej głowy.

\- Przepraszam za to…

\- Ty mnie przestań przepraszać i powiedz cokolwiek, bo od tych uników znów zaczyna mnie boleć głowa. - To naprawdę było irytujące, fakt, że Louis cały czas przepraszał, chociaż nie miał, za co. Chyba, że przepraszał właśnie za brak odpowiedzi na pytania Harry’ego, ale to nie wyglądało w ten sposób, więc brunet odrzucił tą myśl.

\- Przyniosę ci tabletkę. Albo i nie. - Szatyn usiadł pod wpływem morderczego spojrzenia, które posłał mu Styles, bo naprawdę, tabletki były ostatnim, czego w tej chwili potrzebował. - Nie wiem, od czego zacząć.

\- Najlepiej od środka - parsknął brunet wywracając oczami. - Możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć, kim była ta banda umundurowanych osiłków?

\- Lepiej żeby nie słyszeli, że tak o nich mówisz.

\- Louis…

\- Dobra. Ty uparty, ciekawski przystojniaku. - Harry zamrugał na te słowa, czując, że wygląda jak rybka wyciągnięta z wody. Bo, od kiedy do cholery on miał być nazywany przystojniakiem? - Ta banda umundurowanych osiłków jak ich nazwałeś to mój dawny zespół. Niall zresztą też do niego należy, tyle, że również bawi się w barmana.

\- Rozumiem. - Nie rozumiał. Znaczy, słowa do niego docierały, sens, jako tako też, ale mimo wszystko nie ogarniał i nie bardzo mógł winić za to uraz głowy. Bardziej chodziło o bardzo żywe wyobrażenie Louisa w mundurze, które pojawiło się przed jego oczami i za cholerę nie chciało zniknąć, rozpraszając go skutecznie. - Były zespół. Niech będzie. A dlaczego ten wielkolud był na ciebie taki wściekły?

\- Liam? Wielkoludem? No proszę cię… - Louis otwarcie się śmiał i chociaż Harry powinien być tym faktem oburzony to nigdy nie był tak daleko od tego uczucia jak w tym momencie. Jedyną emocją, jaką rozpoznawał był zachwyt, bo śmiejący się Tomlinson zmieniał się całkowicie. Świecił niczym małe słoneczko, rozświetlając pomieszczenie i przeganiając ponurość. Był piękny. Niesamowity. A Harry był w czarnej dupie, bo wychodziło na to, że jego zauroczenie weszło na wyższy poziom. Dlaczego do cholery nie mógł zapaść w śpiączkę? To byłoby łatwiejsze. - Liam jest potulny jak baranek, cóż, zazwyczaj. I jeśli mam być szczery to nie tylko on był na mnie wściekły. Wszyscy byli, nawet Niall. Ta irlandzka menda przyniosła mi herbatę owocową zamiast starego dobrego Yorkshire.

-Skoro tak wyglądają potulne baranki, to ja wolę żadnego nie spotkać. Dlaczego byli na ciebie wściekli? - Dopytywał się, bo najwidoczniej Louis był w tym momencie w nastroju do odpowiadania na pytania i niech go piorun trzaśnie, jeśli nie zamierzał tego wykorzystać.

\- Można powiedzieć, że zniknąłem na kilka miesięcy bez słowa. - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami jakby to wcale nie było dziwne zachowanie, z czym Harry miał zamiar się nie zgodzić. Sam pewnie byłby wkurzony, gdyby taki Zayn pojawił się nagle po kilku miesiącach bez kontaktu i po prostu zamówił herbatę. -  Trochę się podziało w moim życiu i potrzebowałem sobie poukładać kilka rzeczy bez skaczących nade mną idiotów. Z resztą dalej się dzieje i powinienem był przewidzieć, że pójście do tej kawiarni będzie wiązało się z czymś podobnym, ale po prostu wyleciało mi to z głowy. Miałem ochotę na miłe, urodzinowe śniadanie z ładnym chłopakiem, którego poznałem, a wyszło jak zawsze. Przepraszam cię za to. Po prostu… w mojej sytuacji, niektóre rzeczy są trudniejsze od innych i to jest tak cholernie irytujące. - Szatyn ścisnął nasadę nosa między palcami wyglądając na naprawdę sfrustrowanego.

\- W twojej sytuacji? - Powtórzył głupio wciąż wstrząśnięty informacją, że ich poranne wyjście miało być swego rodzaju randką, o której nie miał pojęcia. Ba, o której nawet nie chciał marzyć, bo cholera przecież Louis należał do innej ligi i nigdy nie zwróciłby na Harry’ego uwagi, gdyby nie ten mały wypadek. Prawda?

\- Wiesz, jestem odrobinę zmęczony. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko pójdę się zdrzemnąć na chwilę. Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

I zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć już go nie było. Cholernie intrygujący mężczyzna. Niech Harry’ego piekło pochłonie, teraz musi dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Ale najpierw powinien zrobić jedną ważną rzecz.

 

Od dawna nie miał dostępu do tak dobrze wyposażonej kuchni i nie zamierzał kłamać, że nie był podekscytowany, bo był. Działający piekarnik, pełna lodówka i szafki nie były dla niego codziennością już od jakiegoś czasu, więc przyjemnie było znowu mieć dostęp do wszystkiego, czego potrzebował. To rozpraszało niechciane myśli, te o Louisie i te o jego własnej, żałosnej sytuacji. Było jak było, zawracanie sobie tym głowy w niczym nie pomoże, dlatego spokojnie wyciągał potrzebne składniki na blat, mając nadzieję, że szatyn go nie zabije za taką samowolkę. Ale przecież powiedział, żeby Harry czuł się jak u siebie w domu, więc właśnie to robił. Co prawda dawno niczego nie piekł, ale pamięć mięśni zadziałała znakomicie i w nieco ponad półtorej godziny miał przygotowaną blachę czekoladowo-korzennych babeczek z dżemem czekających na ozdobienie, dwie blachy pierniczków do polukrowania, a w lodówce chłodził się torcik serowy. Niezły wynik jak na kilka lat bez praktyki. Przygotowywał właśnie polewę czekoladową, którą miał zamiar oblać babeczki, odgarniając z czoła niesforne kosmyki, kiedy ciszę pomieszczenia przerwał nieco zaspany głos.

\- Czyli to nie był sen, moje mieszkanie naprawdę pachnie jak cukiernia. - Harry podskoczył na te słowa, bo zupełnie zapomniał o Louisie zbyt skupiony na wypiekach, i przez przypadek dotknął dłonią rondla z wrzącą wodą, nad którą rozpuszczał czekoladę. Syknął cicho, nie przerywając mieszania lśniącej masy, ale po chwili trzepaczka została mu zabrana, a ciepłe palce pociągnęły jego piekący nadgarstek pod strumień zimnej wody. - Naprawdę jesteś niezdarny…

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie - bronił się niemrawo, bo cóż, całkiem możliwe, że był odrobinę niezdarnym człowiekiem. - Nic mi nie będzie, dziękuję za troskę. - Delikatnie wywinął się z uścisku Louisa, który stał zdecydowanie za blisko kiedy woda chłodziła rozgrzane miejsce i wrócił do polewy, która na szczęście się nie popsuła. Starał się nie patrzeć na szatyna, żeby nie pokazać swoich zarumienionych policzków. To było żenujące. - Przepraszam za to - mruknął, ściągając miskę z garnka i przelewając odrobinę zawartości do przygotowanego wcześniej papierowego rożka. Skoro Louis wstał, to równie dobrze mógł najpierw ozdobić torcik, a później zająć się babeczkami.

\- Nie przepraszaj, przecież powiedziałem, żebyś czuł się jak u siebie w domu. - Harry czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny, kiedy wyciągał sernik z lodówki starając się zasłonić go własnym ciałem. Chyba mu się udało, bo usłyszał szuranie krzesła odsuwanego od blatu, co oznaczało, że Louis nie będzie zaglądał mu przez ramię. - Jednak, jeśli mam być szczery nie spodziewałem się mini cukierni tutaj.

\- Przepraszam, nie mogłem się powstrzymać - westchnął, starając się, aby czekoladowe litery wyszły równo i zgrabnie.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, nie musisz przepraszać. - Harry wyraźnie słyszał uśmiech w głosie Louisa, co lekko podniosło go na duchu, bo naprawdę obawiał się, że przesadził. Jak widać miał szczęście i ten mały najazd na kuchnię nie był wystarczającym powodem do wyrzucenia go na zbity pysk. - Co tam tak chowasz?

\- Moment. - Wbił świeczkę, podpalił ją znalezioną w salonie zapalniczką i odwrócił się w stronę szatyna. I prawie upuścił paterę niszcząc całą pracę. To byłaby wina Louisa. Całkowicie jego wina, bo cholera jasna, takie atakowanie Harry’ego powinno być karane. Nikt nie powinien wyglądać w taki sposób, w jaki wyglądał Louis. Siedział tam z głową opartą na zgiętej ręce, z resztkami snu w oczach, potarganymi włosami i odciskiem poduszki na policzku. Wyglądał tak miękko i domowo, tak puchato, że Harry z trudem się powstrzymał, aby nie wziąć go w ramiona i nigdy nie puszczać. Dlatego prawie upuścił torcik. Ten widok wyrył mu się w pamięci i był pewny, że zostanie z nim na długo. Bardzo długo. Możliwe, że do śmierci, która najprawdopodobniej nastąpi szybko, bo otwarte w zaskoczeniu wąskie wargi były najsłodszą rzeczą, jaką widział. Umrze. Zdecydowanie. Ale to będzie słodka śmierć. Odkrząknął, przywołując się do porządku. - Wszystkiego najlepszego? - Tak, wyszło jak pytanie, bo wciąż się denerwował.

\- Ty… Upiekłeś mi tort?

\- No tak. Nawet napisałem na nim _Wszystkiego Najlepszego Lou_. I tak naprawdę to nie jest tort, jako tako. To sernik, serowy torcik. Bo jest mały wiesz, bo jest nas tylko dwójka i pomyślałem, że więcej się zmarnuje. Głupi pomysł, przepraszam, po prostu to wyrzucę i zapomnijmy o tym, że się… - Ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ustach niespodziewanie, przerywając zdenerwowaną paplaninę, którą z siebie wyrzucał. Cóż, nie jego wina, że się stresował. A stres nie był dobry, głowa zaczynała go znów przez to wszystko boleć, dlatego spojrzał na stojącego przed nim Louisa niemal błagalnie. Nie bardzo wiedział, o co prosił, ale na pewno nie spodziewał się jednego słowa i najbardziej oślepiającego uśmiechu na świecie. I tych zmarszczek wokół błyszczących oczu. To pewne, Harry Styles wpadł po uszy, psia jego mać.

\- Dziękuję. - Szatyn ostrożnie przejął od niego paterę, wciąż się uśmiechając, a serce Harry’ego wyrabiało dziwne rzeczy, raz po raz podchodząc mu do gardła. Bo ten uśmiech. Bo te oczy. Był zgubiony. - Naprawdę dziękuję.

\- Powinieneś pomyśleć życzenie i zdmuchnąć świeczkę, zanim wosk całkowicie zniszczy moją pracę. - Brawo Styles, jesteś tak taktowny.

\- Nie chcemy tego - mruknął w odpowiedzi Louis, po czym przymknął na chwilę powieki i moment później płomień zgasł pod wpływem szybkiego dmuchnięcia. Harry, mimo że nie powinien również pomyślał małe życzenie. Nikomu tym nie szkodził, a w tym wypadku potrzebował całej możliwej pomocy, jaką mógł dostać. Był w dupie. Czarnej dupie, bo wychodziło na to, że Louis Tomlinson, człowiek, który szturmem wtargnął do jego życia i rozpanoszył się w nim kilka dni temu, jakimś cudem zdołał wedrzeć się również do jego serca, budząc uczucia, których Harry nie znał. I bał się ich. - Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że się nie podzielę? Kocham serniki.

\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, ja nie mam zamiaru dzielić się babeczkami i pierniczkami. - Uśmiechnął się krzywo, widząc jak szatyn zagryza wargę zerkając spod zmarszczonych brwi na pozostałe słodkości. Uroczy. Cholernie, niebezpiecznie uroczy.

\- Ewentualnie mogę się podzielić.

\- Ewentualnie mogę odstąpić ci część, jeśli pomożesz mi je ozdobić.

I tak spędzili dużą część wieczoru, dekorując babeczki, lukrując pierniczki i wpychając w siebie kolejne łyżki sernika. Było dużo śmiechu, była wojna na lukier, w której za broń służyły papierowe rożki, była czekolada we włosach, błyszczące oczy i bolące policzki. Harry już dawno nie czuł się tak lekko w przeddzień Bożego Narodzenia, jak czuł się z tym praktycznie obcym człowiekiem, który wniósł do jego życia powiew świeżości. Ostry, zimowy powiew, który osiadł błyszczącym szronem na szarej egzystencji dodając jej blasku. Wciąż był ciekawy tego, co skrywało się w Louisie, ale był gotów poczekać na odpowiedzi, byleby tylko móc z nim spędzać czas. Tak zadurzył się i może było to przez wstrząs mózgu, a może nie, ale nie zamierzał tego negować. Co ma być to będzie.

 


	6. 6. Running from the bullets

Poranek Bożego Narodzenia był szalony. Ulice były pełne ludzi, którzy na ostatnią chwilę starali się dokupić brakujące składniki na obiad, albo biegali za prezentami. Istne wariactwo, a wśród tego tłumu był i Harry, który wymknął się z mieszkania Louisa o świcie tylko, dlatego, że czuł nieodpartą potrzebę kupienia czegoś szatynowi. Problemem było to, że nie wiedział, co powinien kupić, a przy tym nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru, bo większość sklepów i tak była zamknięta. Zawsze mógł wrócić i zrobić mężczyźnie śniadanie, ale to było zbyt banalne, a Harry nie lubił być banalny. Dlatego przepychał się przez tłum, starając utrzymać równowagę, bo naprawdę nie potrzebował kolejnego urazu do kolekcji, i starał się wypatrzyć jakiś otwarty sklep. Cokolwiek. Znaczy, nie do końca cokolwiek, bo miał zaledwie kilkanaście funtów, ale nie mógł być wybredny. Ani banalny, samo zrobienie ciasta poprzedniego wieczoru wyczerpało limit banalności. Co mu w ogóle odbiło?! To na pewno to uderzenie w głowę.

Przez szaleństwo na ulicy czuł się bardzo zdezorientowany, na tyle, że z chęci ucieczki przed tłumem wszedł do pierwszego otwartego sklepu, jaki napotkał. I cóż, był to typowy bazarek z mydłem i powidłem, odrobinę zapuszczony, ale jednocześnie miał w sobie coś, co urzekło Harry’ego. Albo po prostu chodziło o całkowity brak ludzi wewnątrz, co bardzo mu odpowiadało. Cokolwiek. Mógł równie dobrze znaleźć coś dla Louisa tutaj. Bo przecież tak naprawdę nie chodziło o sam prezent, raczej o gest. Kiedy karuzela w jego głowie przestała się kręcić i ból przestał być taki nieznośny, Harry naprawdę docenił to, co robił dla niego ten nieznajomy chłopak. Obcy, piękny chłopak, który intrygował go za bardzo przyprawiając o palpitacje serca swoimi zmianami nastrojów. I oczami. I uśmiechem. Wszystkim. Nawet nie miał zamiaru się oszukiwać, zadurzenie się w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu było bardzo w jego stylu, problem polegał na tym, że z doświadczenia wiedział, że później spędzi długie tygodnie na leczeniu się z tego. Tak było za każdym razem i nawet te dziwne wtrącenia szatyna nie dawały mu żadnej nadziei. Sparzył się zbyt wiele razy. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie miał zamiaru cieszyć się z obecności chłopaka w swoim życiu, póki ten w nim był.

\- Szukasz czegoś kochanieńki? - Podskoczył, prawie upuszczając szklaną kulę z marną repliką Big Bena, gdy obok niego odezwał się nieco skrzeczący głos. Spojrzał na staruszkę, stojącą kilka kroków od niego i naprawdę musiał się wysilić, żeby nie skrzywić się na widok tandetnego, świątecznego swetra. Serio, nie lubił ich.

\- Upominku dla kolegi - odpowiedział prosto, odkładając kulę na półkę. Nie, Louis zdecydowanie nie potrzebował kurzołapa w miernym stylu.

\- To musi być naprawdę wyjątkowy kolega, skoro przywiało cię do mojego sklepu.

\- Bardzo mi ostatnio pomógł - powiedział z uśmiechem, wyciągając dłoń w stronę gipsowej figurki, jednak powstrzymał go cichy syk. Cofnął się szybko, patrząc na kobiecinę ze zdziwieniem.

\- Naprawdę młody człowieku, dlaczego marnujesz czas na oglądanie tego wszystkiego, skoro już wiesz, co chcesz kupić?

Harry zamrugał milcząc, bo co do cholery to miało być? Wszedł tutaj zaledwie kilka minut temu, nawet nie zdążył się porządnie rozejrzeć, więc niby, jakim cudem miał wiedzieć, co chciał? Nie wiedział. Zdecydowanie nie wiedział, chociaż ostre spojrzenie staruszki mówiło całkowicie coś innego. Tylko, że on nie rozumiał, bardzo prawdopodobne, że wiadomość była wysłana w języku, którego nie znał. Albo po prostu był za głupi na takie niejasne podpowiedzi. Westchnął ciężko, czując w kościach, że kłótnia nie miała sensu. To był ten typ kobiety, której nie dało się przegadać. Nie było takiej możliwości, a każda próba byłaby marnowaniem energii. A tą musiał oszczędzać. Zdecydowanie. Dlatego potulnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu zawalonym półkami, wciąż nie widząc niczego, co nadawałoby się na prezent.

\- Nie wiem, co chcę kupić - mruknął pokonany. Tu było za dużo rzeczy i pierwotny pomysł znalezienia czegokolwiek wydał mu się w tym momencie głupi.

\- Ponure miejsca potrzebują odrobiny radości - powiedziała kobieta, po czym wróciła za ladę a Harry stał tam dalej nie rozumiejąc. Nie żeby go to dziwiło, starsze osoby miały dziwny zwyczaj do mówienia zagadkami. Irytujące.

Westchnął po raz kolejny obracając się i wtedy je zauważył. Trzy obrazki. Niewiele większe od dużego zeszytu. Kolorowe, ale nieprzytłaczające plamy. Przedstawiające nic i wszystko zarazem. Ciepłe. Jasne. Radosne. Idealne. Idealnie pasujące do ponurego salonu z wygasłym kominkiem. Idealnie pasujące do Louisa będącego ciężką do odgadnięcia mieszanką różnych emocji. Nieduże, odrobinę za drogie.

\- Może pani zapakować? - Spytał grzecznie, kładąc je na ladzie. Staruszka tylko się uśmiechnęła wyciągając nie wiadomo skąd świąteczny papier i nad wyraz sprawnie owijając nim obrazki. Nie odezwała się ani słowem, rzucając mu tylko wszechwiedzące spojrzenie, gdy płacił i cicho się z nią żegnał.

Ulica wciąż była zatłoczona i przytłaczała ilością hałasu, ale Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Wizyta w bazarku okazała się dużo dziwniejszym doświadczeniem niż przepychanie się przez tłum ludzi. Ale miał prezent. Pierwszy od lat świąteczny prezent, który kupił z chęci nie z poczucia obowiązku. Paczka ciążyła mu w dłoni, bo wciąż nie był pewien czy to był dobry pomysł, w końcu miał zamiar ingerować w wystrój czyjegoś mieszkania - mieszkania Louisa do cholery - co mogło być z łatwością uznane za zniewagę. A że Tomlinson był nieprzewidywalny, obawy były podstawne. Co najwyżej zostanie wyrzucony na zbity pysk. Trudno. Mała iskierka radości i podekscytowania i tak nie miała zamiaru zgasnąć. Był po prostu głupi.

 

**~*~**

 

Zdecydowanie był głupi, kiedy stał przed budynkiem, w którym znajdowało się mieszkanie Louisa, bo nagle cały pomysł z prezentem wydał mu się niedorzeczny. Ale teraz nie było już odwrotu, nie sądził żeby kobieta z bazarku oddała mu pieniądze - sporą część tej resztki, która została mu na przeżycie do wypłaty, do kurwy nędzy - więc jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to wejść do środka i modlić się o nie spalenie się ze wstydu. Trudne zadanie, kiedy klucze porwane przed wyjściem zaplątały się w słuchawki w kieszeni, tworząc najbardziej skomplikowany węzeł świata. Odplątanie tego dziadostwa zajęło mu za dużo czasu i zirytowało bardziej niż powinno, ale w końcu się udało, więc wdrapał się po schodach i otworzył drzwi do mieszkania jakby należało do niego. Ruszył prosto do kuchni, bo zmarzł na zewnątrz wystarczająco i musiał, po prostu musiał napić się herbaty. Ale cały chłód i zirytowanie odeszło w zapomnienie na widok, który zastał. Spokojnie mógł dodać go do najsmutniejszych obrazków, jakie widział w swoim życiu.

Przy stole siedział Louis. Z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, zapomnianym kubkiem herbaty przed sobą, włosami odstającymi we wszystkie strony i smutkiem bijącym na kilometr. Opuszczone ramiona, za duża koszulka odsłaniająca obojczyki, szybki i ciężki oddech, przygryzione usta. Do cholery jasnej, gdyby nie fakt, że obrazki mogłyby się zniszczyć Harry rzuciłby je na ziemię i podbiegł do szatyna by schować go w swoich ramionach i ochronić przed całym złem świata. W sumie dobrze, że trzymał torbę z prezentem, bo to byłoby głupie i nie na miejscu. Nie byli i nigdy nie będą na takim poziomie relacji, więc Styles powinien trzymać swoje zauroczenie w ryzach. Dlatego zamiast tego, co miał ochotę zrobić po prostu odchrząknął zwracając na siebie uwagę mężczyzny.

\- Louis? - Cóż, nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, ale zdecydowanie nie miał nic przeciwko mniejszemu ciału rzucającemu się na niego z ogromną siłą, przez co zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Prawie upadł, ale jakimś cudem Tomlinson utrzymał ich w pionie, serio, skąd u niego tyle siły. I teraz tak stali, w drzwiach do kuchni, Harry wciąż w swoim płaszczu, w którym zaczynał się gotować, z Louisem przyciśniętym do niego i tym cholernym, zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy, którego nie mógł się pozbyć. Nie jego wina, podobało mu się to. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Jezu pieprzony Chryste, wiesz jak się martwiłem? - Głos chłopaka był przytłumiony, ale i tak dało się w nim wyczuć ulgę.

\- Dlaczego się martwiłeś? - Może to pytanie było głupie, ale Harry naprawdę nie rozumiał, z jakiego powodu ten cudowny mężczyzna mógłby się martwić. Miał niejasne przeczucie, głupie z resztą, że chodziło o jego wyjście z domu bez zostawienia wiadomości, ale to byłoby zbyt abstrakcyjne. Prawda?

\- Jesteś idiotą - burknął Louis, odsuwając się tylko odrobinę, żeby móc spojrzeć Harry’emu w twarz. Jego dłonie wciąż znajdowały się na bokach bruneta i niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli nie czerpał z tego przyjemności. Nawet jeśli niebieskie oczy zmieniły się w burzowe niebo. - Wyobraź sobie, że budzę się, ciebie nie ma, nie ma żadnej wiadomości, nie mam twojego numeru, co zaraz naprawimy, a jedynym, o czym mogę myśleć od rana to, to, że leżysz gdzieś w tym zimnie, bo zemdlałeś po swoim urazie i nikt ci nie pomaga. - Głos był ostry, poważny, oskarżający, ale mimo tego przyjemne ciepło pojawiło się we wnętrzu Harry’ego.  

\- Och… - wykrztusił z siebie, bo jego mózg uciekł na bezludną wyspę. Louis się martwił. Martwił o niego. Czy to mogło oznaczać, że w jakiś sposób zależało mu na Harrym? Czy może chodziło jedynie o poczucie obowiązku względem niego? Pytania zalewały jego umysł i po prostu nie mógł zostawić ich bez odpowiedzi. - Nie rozumiem.

\- Naprawdę jesteś idiotą. - Louis prychnął wracając na swoje miejsce przy stole i mimowolnie skrzywił się na widok zimnej już herbaty w kubku. - Chcesz coś do picia?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź wstał, nastawił czajnik wody i przygotował dwa nowe kubki, ale nie odezwał się więcej. A Harry wciąż stał w drzwiach, nieco zdezorientowany, bo oczekiwał odpowiedzi na te tysiące pytań wirujących mu w głowie, a zamiast tego dostał ciszę. No i stracił przyjemne ciepło dłoni szatyna na swoich bokach. Coś musiał zrobić źle, nie bardzo wiedział co, ale miał nieodparte wrażenie, że wycofanie się Louisa było jego winą. I że powinien coś zrobić i to szybko. Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał pojęcia co. Był zdezorientowany. Nie tylko przez zachowanie chłopaka, ale również przez swoje myśli i pragnienia z nim związane. To było również irytujące. Nie lubił nad sobą nie panować, nie lubił bałaganu w myślach, nie lubił czuć się w taki sposób. Po prostu nie. Musiał coś zrobić, ale zamiast tego nie ruszył się ani o milimetr, pocąc się pod płaszczem, a torba z prezentem ciążyła mu w dłonie. Och. Prezent. Właśnie.

\- Em… Louis? - Och do cholery jasnej, dlaczego brzmiał tak niepewnie? To tylko prezent. Chciał go kupić, chciał go dać szatynowi nawet, jeśli okaże się to największą porażką. Po prostu miał na to ochotę, po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu chciał komuś kupić świąteczny prezent, więc powinien przestać zachowywać się jak ciota. Wyciągnął owiniętą w papier paczkę z torby i podszedł do szatyna, który jawnie go ignorował. - Wesołych Świąt. - Czekał. Nie lubił czekać, ale zagryzł policzek od środka i stał tam, czekając aż chłopak na niego spojrzy.

\- Tak, tobie też wesołych Świąt Ha… co? Co to jest? - Burzowe niebo zniknęło pod błyskiem zaciekawienia i mgiełką zdziwienia, kiedy Louis dostrzegł wyciągnięty w jego stronę pakunek.

\- Prezent. Ma nawet kokardkę.

\- Widzę. Ale, dlaczego? - Szatyn sięgnął po paczkę bardzo ostrożnie, jakby spodziewał się, że wybuchnie w jego dłoniach. Albo go pogryzie. Zabawne. W tej chwili Harry nie był pewny, który z nich był bardziej zmieszany.

\- Bo są Święta? - Odpowiadanie pytaniem na pytanie nie było najwyższą formą inteligencji, ale na więcej ni było go stać. Nie kiedy denerwował się w oczekiwaniu na reakcję Louisa.

\- Nie lubisz Świąt. Dałeś to dosadnie do zrozumienia przez ostatnie dni. Więc, dlaczego Harry? - Bystre spojrzenie mężczyzny skanowało go prawie, że na wylot i jeśli wcześniej Harry pocił się z powodu płaszcza, tak teraz zdecydowanie było to z nerwów. Bo co miał powiedzieć? Że miał na to ochotę, mimo że nie przepada za samą ideą Świąt, bo Louis zrobił dla niego więcej niż wszyscy inni ludzie przez ostatni rok. Co najmniej rok. Albo może od razu się przyznać, że przez ten krótki czas, od kiedy się znają rozwinął jakieś uczucia do niego. Pewnie. Już leci mu o tym powiedzieć.

\- Możesz to po prostu rozpakować, stwierdzić, że jest do dupy i nie wnikać? Proszę? - Jęknął, w końcu zrzucając z siebie okrycie, bo co, jak co, ale było mu już zbyt gorąco.

\- Dlaczego miałbym stwierdzić, że jest do dupy? Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto daje nieprzemyślane prezenty. - Louis uniósł brew i pod Harrym ugięły się kolana. Metaforycznie oczywiście. Niech go szlag trafi.

\- Po prostu to otwórz ty mały sadysto.

Zamknął oczy nie będąc gotowym na zobaczenie reakcji chłopaka. Znaczy chciał ją zobaczyć, ale nie chciał, bo bał się niezadowolenia, kiedy szeleszczący papier w końcu opadnie. Dlatego miał opuszczone powieki, przez co jego pozostałe zmysły się wyostrzyły. Czuł w powietrzu śladowy zapach ciastek z poprzedniego wieczora, który wywołał mały uśmiech i odrobinę rozluźnił mięśnie. To był miły czas. Mieszał się on z wonią herbaty i czymś, co musiało być po prostu zapachem domu Louisa. Uspokajało go to. Nie wiedział czemu, ale po prostu czuł się spokojniejszy, kiedy oddychał głęboko wypełniając płuca tymi nutami. Szelest papieru mieszał się z ledwo słyszalnym szumem ulicy i spokojnym oddechem Louisa. Oddechem, który w pewnym momencie przyśpieszył i Harry był pewny, że to właśnie wtedy zawartość paczki ujrzała światło dzienne, ale coś mu się nie zgadzało. Wdechy i wydechy były odrobinę za szybkie, odrobinę zbyt paniczne, odrobinę zbyt… Cholera.

Otworzył oczy tylko po to żeby przekonać się, że jego przypuszczenia okazały się prawdą. Louis stał oparty o stół, oddychając ciężko z mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami i pobladłą twarzą. Harry nigdy w życiu nie poruszał się tak szybko jak w tamtym momencie. Znalazł się przy chłopaku w ułamku sekundy działając instynktownie. Posadził go na krześle, które pewnym ruchem położył na podłodze tak, że nogi szatyna znajdowały się wyżej od głowy. Kucnął przy nim, upewniając się, że nie przytłacza go swoją bliskością, po czym złapał go za dłoń i najspokojniej jak potrafił zaczął mówić, wydawać polecenia, namawiać do głębokich oddechów. Na początku nie działało i Harry był o krok od zadzwonienia po karetkę, bo Louis był o krok od hiperwentylacji, ale udało się to opanować. Powoli oddech szatyna wracał do normy, kolory wracały na półprzezroczystą, spoconą twarz, a powieki nie zaciskały się już tak mocno.

Właśnie wtedy Harry wyłączył tryb pielęgniarki i zaczął myśleć.

 

**~*~**

 

Spędzili na podłodze w kuchni jeszcze sporo czasu. Louis był cichy, wciąż miał zamknięte oczy i nie wykazywał żadnej chęci do podniesienia się, a Harry go nie namawiał. Siedział oparty o jedną z szafek, bawiąc się szklanką wody i analizując całą sytuację. Szatyn był o krok od zemdlenia, tego był bardziej niż pewny i nie potrzebował do stwierdzenia tego medycznego wykształcenia. Nie znał jednak powodu. Wyglądał dobrze, nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś podobnego mogło się zdarzyć, więc dlaczego do cholery? Analizował wszystko dokładnie próbując znaleźć wyjaśnienie. Mała sprzeczka, nie. Robienie herbaty, zdecydowanie nie. Prezent… Prezent? Kolorowe obrazki. Kolorowe plamy na obrazkach. Wystawienie na podobne bodźce mogło spowodować taką reakcję, ale to nie mogło wziąć się znikąd. Spojrzał na szatyna, który chwilę temu zsunął się całkowicie na podłogę i po prostu na niej leżał. Westchnął, przyciskając palce do podstawy nosa, czując małe zawroty głowy i nie do końca był pewny czy spowodowane były one jego wypadkiem czy tą całą sytuacją. Cholernie intrygująca zagadka, której miał dość.

\- Co to było? - Tak, takt nie był jego mocną stroną, ale przed chwilą dostał dość spory i nieoczekiwany zastrzyk adrenaliny, żeby się tym przejmować.

\- Nie wiem - mruknął w odpowiedzi Louis, jego głos słaby i cichy. Inny. Nieznany dotąd Harry’emu.

\- Nie kłam. - To była jego pierwsza reakcja, może odrobinę za ostra, ale cholera, nie był głupi, słyszał nutkę kłamstwa, umiał ją rozpoznać, bo pacjenci raczyli go podobnymi stwierdzeniami cały czas. - Co to było Louis? - Odpowiedziała mu cisza, mocno zaciśnięte wargi chłopaka i napięta szczęka. Wiedział, że niczego się nie dowie. I było mu przykro. Naprawdę przykro. Westchnął odkładając szklankę na płytki i zaczynając się podnosić. - W takim razie nic tu po mnie.

Nie chciał wychodzić, ale równie mocno nie chciał dłużej męczyć się tym wszystkim. Był po urazie, musiał w końcu zacząć myśleć o sobie, bo był bardziej niż pewny, że taka karuzela emocji dobrze nie wpływała na jego głowę. Stał już na nogach, patrząc smutno na kolorowe obrazki rozłożone na blacie - wiedział, że to był zły pomysł, kiedy Louis w końcu się odezwał. Tak cicho, że Harry prawie to przegapił.

\- Rok temu byłem na przepustce w domu. Pierwszy raz od kilku lat udało mi się dostać ją podczas świąt, więc mogłem spędzić ten czas z rodziną. Było cudownie, ciepło, radośnie. Najlepsze święta, jakie pamiętam. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, że będą ostatnie. - Szatyn zamilkł, a Harry usiadł z powrotem na zimnej podłodze, chcąc słyszeć wyraźnie, nie przegapić ani jednego słowa, bo był pewny, że ponownie nie usłyszy tej historii. Nawet nie był pewny czy chciał ją jednak usłyszeć, ale Louis kontynuował zanim zdążył mu przerwać. - To było leniwe popołudnie trzy dni przed Sylwestrem. Dwudziesty ósmy grudnia. - Małe potarcie wytatuowanych palców nie umknęło brunetowi, ale pozostał cicho. 28. Szatyn wyglądał tak krucho, tak słabo a jednocześnie widać było zacięcie w sposobie, w jakim zaciskał szczękę. - Piliśmy gorącą czekoladę, w telewizji leciała powtórka jakiegoś starego filmu, który tak uwielbiała mama, było spokojnie, rodzinnie. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że za chwilę rozpęta się piekło. Pojawili się nie wiadomo skąd i... - Harry wciągnął ostro powietrze do płuc, podświadomie wiedząc. Jego dłoń automatycznie zacisnęła się na dłoni Louisa, który nie odpowiedział na uścisk, ale Harry nie mógł go za to winić. - Pracuję… Pracowałem dla policji, podpadłem wielu ludziom i naprawdę powinienem być bardziej ostrożny, zapewnić im ochronę, ale straciłem czujność. Byłem nierozważny i zapłaciły za to najważniejsze osoby w moim życiu. A ja mogłem tylko patrzeć. Potem była cisza, przerażające piszczenie w uszach, mocne uderzenia i ostatni strzał. Ten, który miał zakończyć wszystko.

\- Louis…

\- To jeszcze nie koniec. - Louis przełknął ciężko, ale wyglądał odrobinę lepiej. Jakby powiedzenie na głos tamtej części historii zdjęło z niego jakiś niewidoczny ciężar. - Tamten strzał miał mnie zabić, nie żebym nie był na to gotowy, po straceniu wszystkiego, co ważne. Byłem, nawet się nie broniłem. Chciałem tego do cholery i ciemność była wybawieniem. Wybawieniem, które trwało za krótko. Nie wiem, kto zadzwonił po policję, ale ktoś to zrobił, bo obudziłem się w szpitalu nie pamiętając jak się tam do cholery znalazłem. Nie pamiętając tak naprawdę nic z poprzednich kilku miesięcy. - Odetchnął głęboko, ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego i znów się odezwał. - Powiedzieli mi, co się stało, ale było to dla mnie jak słuchanie opowieści o kimś innym. A potem dowiedziałem się, że gdyby nie nadgorliwy pielęgniarz, nie byłoby mnie wśród żywych i że niestety nie udało się usunąć kuli z mojej głowy, co może powodować pewne komplikacje. Komplikacje, do cholery. Rozwodzili się nad nimi przez godziny, jakby to było ważniejsze od faktu, że jakaś banda skurwieli zamordowała całą moją rodzinę, jakby zmiany nastroju, zawroty głowy, dziwne reakcje na zbyt mocne kolory, czy nawet problemy ze snem były priorytetem.

Cisza w kuchni była przerażająca i przytłaczająca. Harry nie spodziewał się usłyszeć takiej historii. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, nie wiedział jak się zachować. Jedyne, co wiedział to, że miał mokre policzki a jego uścisk na dłoni Louisa był zbyt mocny, ale nie miał zamiaru nic z tym zrobić. Więc po prostu siedział tam, analizując wszystko i przyglądając się nad wyraz spokojnej twarzy Louisa, który w żadnym wypadku nie wyglądał tak, jakby podzielił się najbardziej bolesną częścią swojego życia z prawie nieznajomym chłopakiem. Jakby to, co powiedział nie wywarło na nim żadnego wrażenia, jakby opowiadał o kimś innym. Zmiany nastroju. Dziwne reakcje. Cholera. Teraz zaczynał rozumieć. Zaczęło do niego docierać, z czym mierzył się, na co dzień mężczyzna. Zmarszczył brwi na małe wspomnienie, które pojawiło się niczym błysk i zniknęło równie szybko, ale zapomniał o tym, gdy ponownie spojrzał na Louisa, który teraz wyglądał odrobinę smutno. Harry nie chciał, żeby był smutny.

\- Louis… - mruknął, ganiąc się za zbyt łzawy ton.

\- Nie chcę litości Harry, nie dlatego ci o tym powiedziałem. - Niebieskie tęczówki były jasne i spokojne, kiedy powieki szatyna się podniosły i wbił swoje spojrzenie w Stylesa. - Tak, wiem, że nie musiałem tego robić. Tak wiem, że to chujowe. I wiem do cholery, że nie wyglądam teraz jakby mnie to ruszało. Ale spytałeś, co się stało i nie chciałeś kłamstwa, więc dałem ci prawdę. Teraz możesz iść.

\- Dlaczego miałbym?

\- Bo jestem człowiekiem z kulą w głowie, który momentami nad sobą nie panuje i jest popieprzony? To chyba dobry powód. Nienajlepsze towarzystwo.

\- Pozwól, że ja o tym zdecyduje. A teraz wstawaj. Musisz coś zjeść, a później możemy oglądać durne komedie przez cały dzień. - Louis naprawdę był niepoważny jeśli sądził, że Harry tak po prostu wyjdzie po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego. Albo tak naprawdę go nie znał, co brunet miał zamiar naprawić. Ale zanim to zrobi musiał wyjaśnić jeszcze jedną kwestię, bo coś w postawie chłopaka kiedy wstawał bardzo mu się nie spodobało. - I żeby było jasne, nie jesteś dla mnie ciekawym przypadkiem medycznym, który chcę bliżej przeanalizować. Wciąż jesteś tym intrygującym facetem, który mi pomógł i nie zniknął. - Dobre zagranie, bo Louis wyraźnie się rozluźnił.

\- Niech będzie. Zostałeś ostrzeżony - westchnął po raz kolejny uruchamiając czajnik. - Herbata?

\- Poproszę. I mam kilka pytań.

\- Nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło, że mogło być inaczej ty ciekawski stworze. - Mały uśmiech na twarzy Stylesa był lustrzanym odbiciem tego na twarzy szatyna. Co było lekko przerażające.

\- Ej!

 

**~*~**

 

\- Dlaczego ten typ w kawiarni, Liam, był na ciebie taki wściekły?

\- Cholera Harry, możesz nie zadawać takich pytań kiedy piję? Chcesz, żebym się zakrztusił i zszedł z tego świata? - Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów Louis kaszlnął kilka razy na co Harry tylko przewrócił oczami. Kiedy to wszystko między nimi stało się takie swobodne?

\- Jestem pielęgniarzem, uratowałbym cię. A teraz mów.

\- Dlaczego nie lubisz Świąt? - Intensywne spojrzenie Louisa była naprawdę imponujące, bo Harry miał ochotę opowiedzieć mu wszystko od momentu swoich narodzin. Cholerny człowiek i to jak na niego działał. Ale trzeba być twardym, więc nabił na widelec kawałek kurczaka w sosie słodko kwaśnym i włożył go do ust zanim odpowiedział.

\- Powiem ci, ale potem ty opowiesz mi resztę. Wiem, że tam jest coś jeszcze Louis, nie jestem głupi.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jesteś, po prostu nie bardzo mam ochotę, żebyś wracał do swojego zimnego mieszkania bez podstawowych mediów. A zrobisz to, po usłyszeniu dalszej części historii o człowieku z kulą w głowie. - To brzmiało szczerze, a obawa drgała w każdej nutce, jakby Louis naprawdę myślał, że Harry zniknie. Czyż nie był on idiotą?

\- Sprawdź mnie. Póki co całkiem tego człowieka lubię.

\- Idę to zapisać w kalendarzu. Co się stało z irytującym gościem, który ci się narzuca? - Podniesiona brew i zadziorny uśmiech to było za dużo jak na słabe nerwy Harry’ego.

\- Polubiłem go. Winny. - Wzruszył ramionami starając się ukryć rumieniec za tekturowym pudełkiem. Ten człowiek go wykończy. Serio, wykończy. Po sytuacji z kuchni nie zostało ani śladu z czego Harry w pewnym sensie się cieszył, ale od tamtej pory Louis postanowił przyprawiać go o mini zawały serca za każdym pieprzonym razem kiedy się uśmiechał, przysuwał odrobinę bliżej, czy kiedy patrzył na niego właśnie w ten sposób.

\- Nie czuj się winny, słyszałem, że jest niezłym czarusiem. - A żebyś kurwa wiedział, było tym co chciał powiedzieć. Na szczęście miał kurczaka w ustach. Chwała wszystkim bóstwom świata. Nie potrzebował bardziej się wygłupić.

\- Ktoś musiał go okłamać - droczył się sięgając po puszkę coli i poprawiając się na poduszkach, tak, że stopy Louisa znalazły się pod jego udami. - Daleko mu do czarującego.  

\- Niegrzeczny - zaśmiał się szatyn, wpakowując sobie kolejną porcję ryżu do ust. - Nie odbiegaj od tematu. Dlaczego nie lubisz Świąt?

\- Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to moje powody mogą wydać się głupie. - Nie bardzo chciał odpowiadać, przez co przedłużał na wszystkie sposoby, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie z Louisem te numery. Mały cwaniak.

\- Hej! Nie mów tak, to są twoje powody, muszą być ważne, skoro sprawiły że ten radosny czas nie jest dla ciebie taki radosny i wyczekiwany jak dla innych, a jeśli ktoś ma z tym problem to jego sprawa nie twoja. Nikt nie ma prawa cię oceniać, nie za to.

\- Huh, dzięki. Tak sądzę. - Upił łyk chłodnego napoju i zapatrzył się w przewrócone ramki i wygasły kominek. O to też musi zapytać. - Był czas kiedy lubiłem Święta. Nawet bardzo. - Zamilkł wracając wspomnieniami do tamtych dobrych dni pełnych zapachu pomarańczy i przypraw korzennych, i uśmiechu. Piękne lata, które minęły. - Wszystko zmieniło się gdy mama zachorowała i więcej czasu spędzaliśmy w szpitalu niż w domu. Tamten rok był pierwszym kiedy nie było choinki, prezentów i wspólnego gotowania. Było niewygodne krzesło przy łóżku, pikająca aparatura i pielęgniarki pojawiające się od czasu do czasu z wymuszonymi uśmiechami i smutnymi oczami. I była ona, w białej pościeli, ledwo łapiąca kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie było miejsca na świętowanie. Tak zostało do dzisiaj.

\- Przykro mi - odezwał się Louis i naprawdę wyglądał jakby było mu przykro. A nie powinno, przynajmniej jeszcze nie, o ile w ogóle. To nie do końca była smutna historia, może odrobinę, ale zdecydowanie nie tak smutna jak ta szatyna.

\- Niepotrzebnie. Znaczy, to nie przez chorobę mamy Święta straciły na uroku. Poniekąd tak, ale to późniejsze lata sprawiły, że przestałem je znosić. - Znów się zaciął, starając się odpowiednio ubrać w słowa całą historię tak żeby była zrozumiała. W jego głowie to wszystko było jasne, ale ilekroć próbował komuś to wyjaśnić, polegał. - Odeszła pod koniec lutego i zostałem tylko z ojczymem, praktycznie zawalonymi przygotowaniami do egzaminów i marzeniami o zostaniu lekarzem i pomocy innym ludziom. Jak teraz o tym myślę, powinienem był odpuścić, poczekać rok i napisać je później, ale byłem uparty i nie chciałem jej zawieść. Nie poszło najlepiej, niewystarczająco żeby dostać się na medycynę w każdym razie, ale idealnie na pielęgniarstwo. Byłem zadowolony. Do czasu aż mój ojczym nie oświadczył mi, że czesne za studia dostanę w ramach pożyczki, do spłacania na bieżąco, bo cały spadek po mamie przypadł jemu. Święta w tamtym roku były już tylko czasem kiedy udało mi się dostać pracę żeby dorobić i nie było w nich żadnego uroku. I tak jest do dzisiaj.

\- Czekaj, czyli mówisz, że nie lubisz Świąt, bo zmieniły się one w harówkę?

\- Mówiłem, że to brzmi głupio. - Wzruszył ramionami, bo najwyraźniej znów mu nie wyszło tłumaczenie tego. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz zapewne. Nie żeby się przejmował. No, może trochę. To w końcu był Louis.

\- To nie brzmi głupio, ja to źle ująłem. - Dłoń Louisa znalazła się na jego ramieniu ściskając je lekko, co było miłe. Jego uśmiech też był miły. - Nie lubisz ich, bo kojarzą ci się ze stratą, nie bezpośrednio, ale wiesz, że wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej gdyby twoja mama wciąż z wami była i nawet jeśli musiałbyś pracować, ona zawsze by była aby złożyć ci życzenia. - Skinął głową lekko oszołomiony. To było… To było dokładnie to, co kołatało mu się w głowie od kilku lat. Nie chodziło o święta per se, chodziło o brak tej magii, która zniknęła tamtego roku i więcej się nie pojawiła. Znaczy. Do teraz. - Twój ojczym to palant.

\- Nie będę się z tym kłócił, ale i tak jestem mu wdzięczny. Nie musiał mi pomagać, byłem pełnoletni więc nie miał takiego obowiązku, ale zrobił to.

\- I tak jest palantem - podsumował Louis, sięgając po swój napój. - Czyli chciałeś być lekarzem a skończyłeś jako pielęgniarka? Lubisz to chociaż?

Odpowiedź na to pytanie zajęła Harry’emu naprawdę dużo czasu. Kochał swoją pracę mimo wszystkich niedogodności. Pomagał ludziom, wykonywał naprawdę ciężkie zadania za znikome przejawy wdzięczności, ale uwielbiał każdą minutę tego. Uwielbiał czuć się potrzebnym, przydatnym, a bycie niewidzialnym wcale nie było takie złe. W większości przypadków. Zazwyczaj. Jednak pod czujnym spojrzeniem Louisa odważył się przyznać, że marzenia o medycynie wciąż w nim były, wciąż chciałby grać pierwsze skrzypce przy pomocy pacjentom, chociaż tak duża odpowiedzialność za czyjeś życie i zdrowie była przerażająca. Ale nie porzucił tego.

\- Właśnie z tego powodu, kiedy tylko mogę uczę się. Chciałbym zdać egzaminy i dostać się na studia zaoczne - mówił z pasją, prawie wylewając swój napój, gdy gestykulował żywo pod uważnym wzrokiem szatyna. Prawie nieznajomego szatyna, któremu opowiadał o rzeczach, których nie odważył się powiedzieć nigdy na głos. I nie czuł się z tym źle. Najwidoczniej to Boże Narodzenie zmieniło się w swego rodzaju dzień szczerości. Niech będzie, Harry nie narzekał. - Ale to jest trudne, kiedy muszę pogodzić naukę z pracą w szpitalu i dodatkowymi fuchami, abym mógł przeżyć miesiąc. Kiedy miałem ten niefortunny wypadek, dosłownie biegłem z bankietu na którym kelnerowałem, żeby zdążyć na zmianę.

\- Jak to przeżyć miesiąc? Przecież pracując w szpitalu powinno spokojnie wystarczać ci na życie - zdziwienie Louisa nie było złośliwe ani szydercze. - Nie wyglądasz również na rozrzutnego człowieka, więc o co chodzi?

\- Pożyczka od ojczyma. Wciąż ją spłacam i czasami jest trudniej niż zazwyczaj.

\- Odcięli cię, bo zamiast zapłacić rachunki wysłałeś temu facetowi pieniądze? Czyś ty oszalał?!

Harry poczuł się głupio, bo może rzeczywiście jego decyzje nie były najlepsze, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to jak skończył. Ale miało być inaczej, miał przez poprzedni weekend zarobić wystarczająco, żeby zapłacić za rachunki, a dodatkowe pieniądze za pracę w święta miał odłożyć na przyszły miesiąc. Niestety przez niefortunny wypadek wszystkie te plany poszły w łeb i skończył tak jak skończył. Nie pierwszy nie ostatni raz.

\- Plan był inny ale nie wyszło. - To zabrzmiało zbyt lekko nawet w jego uszach. - Nie przejmuj się tym Louis, to tylko chwilowe niedogodności.

\- Oh, oczywiście, że się będę przejmować ty mały idioto. Sama myśl o tym, że gdybym nie przyszedł do ciebie wczoraj siedziałbyś w tej zimnicy…

\- Nie mówmy już o tym. Jest dobrze, będzie dobrze. Nie martw się tym teraz, bo póki co nie mam zamiaru opuszczać twojego ciepłego mieszkania. - Harry posłał Louisowi uspokajający uśmiech, który musiał wyglądać szczerze bo szatyn się rozluźnił. - A teraz powiesz mi dlaczego ten cały Liam był na ciebie taki wściekły?

\- A obiecasz, że zostaniesz przynajmniej na noc?

\- Dlaczego pokładasz we mnie tak małe nadzieje? Serio, nie zamierzam się stąd ruszyć. Jest mi ciepło, mam jedzenie, prywatną humorzastą pielęgniarkę, która podaje mi leki, żyć nie umierać - rzucił lekko, ledwo powstrzymując się przed dodaniem, że chciał się nacieszyć obecnością Louisa zanim ten zniknie z jego życia.

\- Możesz zmienić zdanie, kiedy usłyszysz że Liam był wściekły bo zniknąłem na kilka miesięcy bez śladu tylko po to żeby dorwać tych, którzy napadli na moją rodzinę, jednego po drugim i zlikwidować. Dość brutalnie.

\- Sądzę, że był wściekły bo nie pozwoliłeś mu się przyłączyć i nie dawałeś znaku życia. Ja bym był. - Jak gdyby nigdy nic sięgnął po zapomniane pudełko z kurczakiem i wpakował sobie do ust sporą porcję. To zdecydowanie był jeden z lepszych obiadów świątecznych jakie miał w ostatnich latach. I nawet nie musiał gotować. Same plusy. Czując na sobie wzrok szatyna spojrzał na niego szybko. - No co? Brudny jestem?

\- Czy ty w ogóle jesteś prawdziwy? Nie interesuje cię to, że zabiłem kilka osób? Z zimną krwią? I nie żałuję?

\- Cóż, jeśli nie zamierzasz mnie również pozbawić życia, to raczej nie mam się czego obawiać. Rozumiem twoje powody, nie jestem tu od oceniania, a tak między nami, myślę, że postąpiłbym w twojej sytuacji bardzo podobnie. - Mówił szczerze. Naprawdę nie obawiał się Louisa, jego zdanie na temat mężczyzny nie uległo zmianie i może był dziwny, ale tak naprawdę nie obchodziło go to.

\- Jesteś… Niezwykły. Uważaj, bo zatrzymam cię na stałe. – Zachwyt w głosie Louisa był tylko wytworem wyobraźni bruneta. Życzeniowym myśleniem. Niczym więcej.

Harry przełknął ciche _chciałbym_ razem z porcją kurczaka i po prostu posłał szatynowi zadziorny uśmiech, tuż przed tym jak rzucił się na niego w celu zdobycia pudełka z ryżem. To było naprawdę przyjemne Boże Narodzenie. Nawet jeśli prezent Harry’ego wylądował na najwyższej szafce kuchennej, tak daleko od zasięgu rąk Tomlinsona jak to możliwe - ten uparty człowiek, chciał powiesić te obrazki mimo że wciąż powodowały u niego zawroty głowy - a dywan w salonie upstrzony był ziarenkami smażonego ryżu po małej przepychance. Cudowne Boże Narodzenie, które skończyło się na kanapie, pod miękkim kocem z kubkiem przepysznego kakao - szatyn nie kłamał - i Louisem śpiącym spokojnie na ramieniu Harry’ego, który nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy. Owijał się uczuciem bliskości Louisa na przyszłość, by móc o nim pamiętać, kiedy to wszystko się skończy, bo był pewny, że się skończy. A wtedy te wspomnienia będą jedyną odskocznią od szarego życia. Jego błyszczącym szronem.


	7. 7. Running from the bullets

7.

Przez kolejne dwa dni wypracowali pewną rutynę. Było leniwie, spokojnie, Louis był zawsze blisko i Harry powoli zaczynał chodzić po ścianach. Znaczy, nie dosłownie, po prostu zaczynał się przyzwyczajać i to nie było dobre. Zdecydowanie nie. Obecność szatyna w jego życiu była jak promyczek słońca w zimowy poranek, rozświetlała wszystko, ale wiedział, że niedługo znów nadejdą chmury, a jemu będzie ciężko ponownie pod nimi żyć. Słońce było uzależniające. I powinien o tym pamiętać, kiedy kolejny wieczór skończył się nim niosącym Louisa do sypialni po tym jak ten zasnął podczas oglądania filmu. Trzeci raz z rzędu złapał się na przyglądaniu długim rzęsom rzucającym cienie na policzki mężczyzny i siłą zmusił się do opuszczenia pomieszczenia, zanim nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać się przed prześledzeniem ich palcami. Było coraz trudniej, szatyn coraz głębiej wchodził mu pod skórę nie robiąc tak naprawdę nic poza byciem obok. Ale to wystarczało, Harry nie potrzebował więcej, nie po latach radzenia sobie ze wszystkim samemu. Teraz w jakimś sensie miał Louisa i było to przerażające. Bo on zniknie, prędzej czy później, jak wszyscy przed nim. Dlatego powinien to zatrzymać. Wiedział, że powinien, ale z każdym dniem było coraz trudniej.

Leżał w swojej tymczasowej sypialni obserwując ciemny sufit i zastanawiał się, czy dobrym pomysłem był wcześniejszy powrót do pracy. Czuł się dobrze, karuzela włączała się naprawdę rzadko, ból głowy praktycznie zniknął, plecy wróciły do swojego poprzedniego stanu i nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby skończył wcześniej zwolnienie lekarskie i znów zaczął zarabiać. Tak, to był dobry pomysł. Powrót na zmiany rozproszy go od myślenia o Louisie, pomoże wrócić na odpowiednie tory, do szarego życia bez błyszczącego szronu. To był dobry plan. Wcieli go w życie jutro z samego rana. Pójdzie do szpitala, zrobi kontrolę, dostanie papier, że wszystko jest w porządku, popłaszczy się przed smoczycą i wszystko wróci do normy. Może nawet zadzwoni do Zayna, żeby dorwać jakąś dodatkową robotę pomiędzy zmianami. Tak, tak zrobi. Powoli przyzwyczai się do braku Louisa w swoim życiu. Da radę. Jakoś. Jak zawsze.

 

To było nowe. Budzenie się z mniejszym, ciepłym ciałem przyciśniętym do jego pleców było zupełnie nowym doświadczeniem i jego zaspany mózg najpierw przysunął się w stronę ciepła zanim w końcu dotarło do niego, że to nie było normalne. Wtedy zdrętwiał cały, oddech ugrzązł w gardle, bo co do cholery? Zasypiał sam, jakim cudem Louis - bo to był Louis, ten zapach i tatuaże na ramionach były aż zbyt znajome - znalazł się w jego tymczasowym łóżku. I kiedy to się stało? I dlaczego do cholery Harry czuł się na swoim miejscu jak nigdy wcześniej? Powinien się odsunąć, nawet chciał to zrobić, ale później przypomniał sobie o problemach szatyna, o niedoborze snu, który rysował ciemne półokręgi pod tymi niebieskimi oczami. Nie ruszył się, uspokoił oddech i po prostu czekał aż chłopak sam się obudzi. Mógł to zrobić, mógł odsunąć od siebie myśli o tym jak do siebie pasują w tym momencie, jak przyjemne to było, jak bardzo chciał czegoś takiego codziennie. Był idiotą. I musiał jak najszybciej wrócić do pracy i nauki. Nie wpaść w to głębiej. O ile jeszcze było to możliwe.

Przez kilka, albo kilkanaście długich minut cieszył się miękką fakturą skóry dociśniętej do tej jego, chłonął każdy oddech rozwiewający mu włosy. Ogrzewał się w cieple, które emanowało z ciała mężczyzny, starając się je zapamiętać, aby wspomnienie mogło służyć podczas samotnych wieczorów. Jak on chciał, żeby takie nigdy nie nadeszły, żeby to stało się codziennością, czymś, do czego z radością by wracał po ciężkim dyżurze. Chciał tego tak cholernie mocno, ale wiedział, że nie ma szans. Nawet mimo tego, że Louis wydawał się zainteresowany. To by nie wyszło. Po prostu nie, bez żadnego konkretnego powodu. Samo myślenie o szczęśliwym związku z tym chłopakiem było abstrakcyjne, zbyt abstrakcyjne nawet jak na Harry’ego i chociaż tak naprawdę nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby, chociaż spróbować. Patrzenie jak okazje uciekają sprzed nosa było nie było w jego stylu, ale coś go powstrzymywało. Zapewne irracjonalny strach przed kolejną stratą, ale za cholerę się do tego nie przyzna.

Trudno było przegapić moment, w którym szatyn zaczął się budzić. Zmiana w oddechu uderzającym o kark Harry’ego, nagłe spięcie mięśni, po którym nastąpiło odsunięcie się i odgłos uderzenia ciała o podłogę. Następnie cichy jęk i jeszcze cichsze przekleństwo.  

\- Obudziłeś się - mruknął, przekręcając się na drugi bok, by zobaczyć skrzywionego Louisa leżącego na podłodze. Uroczy widok. Mentalna fotografia do kolekcji na samotne wieczory. Album powoli się zapełniał.

\- Co robisz w moim łóżku? - Cóż, teoretycznie łóżko w pokoju gościnnym należało do szatyna, ale Harry i tak nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia, kiedy podnosił się do siadu. Mężczyzna skopiował jego ruch i przez chwilę po prostu patrzyli na siebie. Cóż, to nie był dobry pomysł. Widok zaspanego Louisa z samego rana zdecydowanie nie pomagał w odzwyczajeniu się. W ogóle.

\- Śpię, to chyba logiczne - rzucił na pozór lekko, chociaż sam był w stanie wychwycić napięcie w swoim głosie. Serio, naprawdę ktoś mu się dziwił? Widział zmianę, która zaszła na twarzy mężczyzny po jego słowach. Chmury zasłaniające błękit, zaciśnięta szczęka, szybszy oddech. Rozpoznał wszystko od razu, bo to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy coś podobnego się działo i jeśli na początku było to lekko przerażające, teraz dokładnie wiedział jak się zachować. Chociaż nie powinien po tak krótkim czasie. - Rozejrzyj się Louis. Udostępniłeś mi sypialnię dla gości, w której właśnie się znajdujemy kilka dni temu. To ja powinienem pytać, co robiłeś w moim tymczasowym łóżku - mówił spokojnie, patrząc prosto w zachmurzone tęczówki. Jakby chłopak był dzikim zwierzęciem, które trzeba było uspokoić, przekonać, że wcale nie jest zagrożone. Chociaż, jeśli dłużej by nad tym pomyślał, to taki wymięty od snu Louis był naprawdę zbyt uroczy. Może jednak Harry stanowił dla niego pewne zagrożenie?

\- Kurwa. Przepraszam. - Chmury zniknęły z oczu i szatyn wyglądał na naprawdę winnego, kiedy przysiadł na skraju łóżka. Zdecydowanie Harry będzie stanowił zagrożenie, jeśli dalej będzie atakowany przez widok miękkiej, gładkiej skóry tak blisko. A jednocześnie daleko. Nie mógł jej dotknąć, prawda?

\- Spoko, to nie tak, że nad tym panujesz, prawda? - Wzruszył ramionami hamując wszystkie swoje rządze. Musiał się opanować i to jak najszybciej, a rozmawianie o przypadłości Louisa miało w tym pomóc. Cóż, w teorii, którą mężczyzna rozwalił następnymi słowami. Jak zawsze. Wielkie dzięki.

\- Chodziło mi o nachodzenie cię w nocy. - Mężczyzna przeczesał włosy, robiąc na głowie jeszcze większy bałagan, a Harry cóż, wpadł odrobinę głębiej. - Po prostu obudziłem się u siebie i nie mogłem zasnąć, mimo że byłem naprawdę zmęczony. Dlatego pomyślałem, że skoro przy tobie zasypia mi się tak łatwo to nic się nie stanie, jeśli przyjdę, zdrzemnę się chwilę i zniknę zanim się obudzisz. Nie miałem zamiaru zostawać do rana, wczoraj się udało. Przepraszam. Zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz chciał zamek w drzwiach, założę go jeszcze dziś, albo mogę iść do hotelu, tylko proszę, nie wracaj do tej zimnicy.

Harry’emu odebrało mowę. Dosłownie nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie słowa, mrugając tylko w szoku na zgarbionego szatyna i przetwarzając to, co właśnie usłyszał. Louis właśnie przyznał się, że to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy przychodził do jego sypialni w nocy żeby złapać kilka godzin snu i to powinno być przerażające, ale jedyne, co brunet czuł to szok i rozczulenie. I to cholerne ciepło rozgrzewające go od środka, które nie powinno w ogóle się pojawić. Ale było tam, coraz silniejsze, coraz bardziej obezwładniające i rozpraszające. Bo jak Harry miał odciąć się od chłopaka, kiedy ten zachowywał się tak, jakby powrót Harry’ego do jego własnego mieszkania było najgorszym, co mogło się stać? I cały plan poszedł w zapomnienie, kiedy tylko spotkał smutne, niebieskie tęczówki.

\- Ty cholerny idioto - mruknął i przyciągnął szatyna do uścisku działając instynktownie. - Nigdzie się nie wybieram, chyba, że sam mnie wyrzucisz i nie jestem zły. Bardziej zaskoczony, ale do cholery Louis, jeśli twoje problemy ze snem maleją przy mnie, to nie mam nic przeciwko byciu twoim lekarstwem.

\- Prawie się nie znamy. - Kiedy do cholery zamienili się miejscami i teraz Louis używał tego, jako argumentu?

\- I co z tego? Nie znaliśmy się, kiedy zacząłeś mi pomagać i przygarnąłeś mnie do siebie, dlaczego ja w zamian nie mogę pomóc tobie? - Zbył go szybko, wciąż trzymając w objęciach. Chciał się tym cieszyć, chciał jak najdłużej zatrzymać tę chwilę, ale oczywiście nic nie szło po jego myśli, bo szatyn się odsunął. Delikatnie i niedaleko, ale wciąż ciepło jego ciała już nie było wyczuwalne. I Harry za nim tęsknił. Cholera. Był udupiony.

\- Nie musisz. - Niebieskie spojrzenie znów było skupione na Harrym, znów porywało go gdzieś gdzie nie powinien się znaleźć i znów się nie sprzeciwiał. Po prostu uniósł lekko kąciki ust, patrząc jak chłopak kopiuje jego gest.

\- Wiem, ale chcę - powiedział pewnie, naprawdę starając się nie nadać większego znaczenia tej emocji, którą zobaczył na twarzy mężczyzny. Nie chciał, nie powinien nawet o niej myśleć, nie powinien czuć tej iskierki radości w sercu. Dlatego zmienił temat, jak zawsze lekko nieudolnie, ale podziałało. - A teraz skoro mamy to jasne, chcesz wstać czy może jeszcze trochę się zdrzemnąć? - Napięcie zniknęło. I całe kurwa szczęście, bo wciąż siedział półnagi pod kołdrą mając równie półnagiego Tomlinsona dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki. To było jak tortura.

\- Myślę, że na razie mi wystarczy. Śniadanie?

\- Jasne.

 

Harry szedł przed siebie uważnie stawiając kroki na wciąż śliskim chodniku i naprawdę starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na drepczącego obok niego Louisa, który w dalszym ciągu próbował odwieść go od podjętej poprzedniego wieczora decyzji. Szatyn nie przerwał ani na moment, od kiedy został o tym poinformowany, co było naprawdę urocze i zabawne, ale również odrobinę irytujące, bo oczywiście, że mężczyzna uparł się, aby towarzyszyć mu na badaniach. Oczywiście. Jakby Harry był małym dzieckiem i nie potrafił tego załatwić samemu. Potrafił. Oczywiście, że tak, ale kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że nie cieszył się z obecności mężczyzny obok. Czuł się obok niego pewniej, bezpieczniej. Cholera, naprawdę wpadł po uszy. Dlaczego w ogóle próbował to od siebie odsunąć? Ah, tak. Nie chciał być jeszcze bardziej zranionym.

\- Dalej uważam, że to zły pomysł. Potłukłeś się dopiero tydzień temu, poważnie. Powinieneś jeszcze odpocząć. Zregenerować siły - paplał Tomlinson, gdy zbliżali się do szpitala, zupełnie niezrażony milczeniem bruneta. - Naprawdę Harry, nie musisz tego robić.

\- Muszę - mruknął zatrzymując się dokładnie w miejscu, w którym tydzień temu wywinął orła. Przynajmniej szpital zadbał o to, żeby chodnik został pozbawiony lodu. Rychło w czas. Chociaż, musiał przyznać, że cieszył się, że nie zrobili tego wcześniej, bo wtedy nie poznałby Louisa. Louisa, który stał przed nim i wyglądał jak zbity szczeniak. Harry ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od przytulenia go, zamiast tego uśmiechając się lekko. Był silny. Mógł to zrobić. - Louis, jak bardzo lubię nasze leniwe dni i nic nie robienie, tak zaczynam chodzić po ścianach. Czuję się dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze i nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie mógłbym wrócić do pracy wcześniej niż za tydzień.

\- Ale przecież wciąż pobolewa cię głowa, a na dodatek w twoim mieszkaniu dalej nie masz ogrzewania i prądu! - Oh. Dupa. Nie był silny. Nie kiedy spojrzenie Louisa stało się jeszcze bardziej proszące. Czyli o to chodziło. Znów mieszkanie i opuszczenie mężczyzny. Jakby pozostanie samemu było najgorszą rzeczą na świecie. Było. A Harry się rozpływał. Wewnętrznie, bo na zewnątrz wciąż było cholernie zimno.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą. - Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się szerzej na zmarszczone brwi szatyna. Szczerze, naprawdę lubił te jego błyskawiczne zmiany nastroju. Nigdy nie mógł być pewny jak chłopak zareaguje i to było pobudzające. - Czy w którymkolwiek momencie wspomniałem coś o powrocie do siebie? Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że póki co nie mam zamiaru nigdzie się wybierać. Nie dopóki nie załatwię sprawy zaległych rachunków, a to może potrwać. - Wznowił marsz powoli zbliżając się do głównego wejścia. Stanie na mrozie nie było dobrym pomysłem. - Poza tym, fakt, że chcę wrócić nie oznacza że mi pozwolą po badaniach. - To była tylko półprawda. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego stan był na tyle dobry, żeby dostał zdolność do pracy praktycznie od ręki. I wiedział że smoczyca również przyjmie go bez gadania dając najgorsze możliwe zmiany jako karę za jego wybryk, co mógł przełknąć, bo te najgorsze zmiany oznaczały nocki, czyli dodatek do wypłaty. Plusy. Może nawet nie będzie musiał brać niczego dorywczego. Byłoby miło. Gdyby tylko jeszcze szatyn nie był takim małym uparciuchem chcącym zatrzymać go w domu. W domu? Od kiedy mieszkanie mężczyzny stało się domem? Co do cholery?

\- Dalej mi się to nie podoba, ale skoro się uparłeś - mruknął Louis zupełnie niespodziewanie splatając ich palce razem. To spowodowało, że Harry malowniczo się potknął i prawie ponownie miał bliskie spotkanie z chodnikiem, ale szatyn złapał go pewnie. Jak za każdym razem. Zawsze go łapał. Dlatego czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie. Jakby był jego tarczą, jego liną trzymającą kotwicę. - Może to jednak nienajlepszy pomysł ty mała ofermo.

Nie było w tych słowach złośliwości, raczej dziwna czułość, która postawiła Harry’ego do pionu. Czuł gorąco na swoich policzkach, wcale nie od mrozu, a chłodna dłoń Louisa w jego własnej wcale mu nie pomagała. Zupełnie. Włączyła karuzelę tym razem w jego sercu. Co do diabła? Jakim cudem pasowały do siebie tak dobrze? Jakim cudem to było czuć tak właściwie? I dlaczego do cholery Louis zrobił coś podobnego? I dlaczego Harry cieszył się tym jak dziecko? Nadzieja rozbłysła jasnym światłem, nawet jeśli starał się ją ugasić.

\- Eee, Louis? Co ty robisz? - Potrząsnął ich złączonymi dłońmi, starając się je rozdzielić. Serio co ten człowiek odwalał?

\- Przecież jestem twoim chłopakiem, to normalne. - Tak, mózg Harry’ego zdecydowanie się wyłączył pozostawiając go z otworzonymi w szoku ustami i małymi wybuchami radości pod skórą. Musiał wyglądać dokładnie tak jak się czuł, bo Louis zachichotał. O panie, on zachichotał, Harry mógł umrzeć szczęśliwy. W tym momencie. - Chyba wrócimy do domu, skoro masz zanik pamięci. Haroldzie, jak się poznaliśmy?

\- Pomogłeś mi gdy się wywróciłem. - To było proste, mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie z zamkniętymi oczami, szczególnie, że byli zaledwie kilka kroków od tego miejsca. Nawet jeśli zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Przegapił moment w którym wskoczyli na etap bycia chłopakami? Naprawdę miał zaniki pamięci? Cholera, chciał pamiętać. - Ale co to ma…

\- Poczekaj. Co się stało później? - Rozbawione spojrzenie Louisa wcale mu nie pomagało w znalezieniu odpowiedzi na to pytanie. To było trudne gdy szatyn dosłownie błyszczał z uciechy i starał się powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu. Harry miał ochotę dotknąć tych małych zmarszczek w kącikach oczu, ale musiał się skupić, bo najprawdopodobniej właśnie robił z siebie idiotę. Nic nowego. Ale wciąż.

\- Przyszedłeś do mojej sali… - zaciął się wracając do tamtego wciąż zamazanego wieczora. Pamiętał smoczycę i jej mruczenie pod nosem. Pamiętał, że Louis pojawił się w swojej glorii w drzwiach i uratował go przed zostaniem na obserwacji. Harry naprawdę był idiotą. - Udawałeś mojego chłopaka.

\- Brawo!

\- Zamknij się. - Tak, gorąco na policzkach było jeszcze większe i brunet miał nadzieję, że nic w jego twarzy nie pokazywało zawodu na fakt, że tylko udawali. Przez krótką chwilę miał nadzieję, że Louis mówił poważnie, ale to przecież nie było możliwe. Nie ta liga. Na co on liczył? - Chodźmy, im szybciej to załatwimy tym lepiej. - Burknął, zupełnie ignorując to dziwne coś w niebieskich oczach. To nic nie znaczyło. Tylko gra pod publiczkę złożoną z jego współpracowników. Nic więcej.

 

Czekanie nie było najmocniejszą stroną Harry’ego, a już szczególnie nie czekanie na lekarza w gabinecie neurologicznym do którego został wysłany przez swojego przełożonego. Po jaką cholerę, skoro nie zrobili mu ultrasonografu po wypadku i nie mieli żadnego porównania? Tak, był gburowaty, wciąż lekko rozdrażniony tym całym udawaniem. Nie widział w nim sensu, tak samo jak nie widział go w tych badaniach. Ale nie miał wyboru, musiał czekać, dać się zbadać i dostać tą pieprzoną zdolność do pracy. Musiał. Wizja stycznia, który i tak był ciężkim miesiącem, nie była póki co kolorowa. Mroźno błyszcząca co najwyżej, bo Louis siedział koło niego wyglądając naprawdę zbyt swobodnie. Harry zmarszczył brwi, kiedy mężczyzna spokojnie rozglądał się po gabinecie, uśmiechając lekko na widok jednego z prześwietleń czaszki wiszących na ścianie, ale zanim zdążył sformułować pytanie drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z rozmachem i do środka wszedł znany mu neurochirurg. Może brunet był tylko pielęgniarzem, ale był na tyle zaradny by znaleźć możliwość oglądania pracy lekarzy z różnych specjalizacji a ta kobieta była po prostu niesamowita w swoim fachu. Chociaż teraz wyglądała na lekko zdezorientowaną i nie patrzyła na Stylesa a na jego towarzysza.

\- Kiedyś zabiję tych idiotów. Powiedzieli mi, że mam pacjenta na kontrolę, więc po drodze tutaj sprawdziłam kilku pooperacyjnych, ale nikt do cholery nie powiedział mi, że chodzi o ciebie Louis! No zatłukę ich kiedyś! Co się stało? Wszystko w porządku? Byłeś tu ledwie tydzień temu. Coś się zmieniło?

\- Doktor Mayfair… - zaczął Louis, uśmiechając się szeroko na paplaninę lekarki, podczas gdy Harry mógł tylko siedzieć i się gapić. Co do cholery się tu odpierdalało?

\- Ile razy ci mówiłam, że masz mnie nazywać po imieniu? O boże! Masz zaniki pamięci? Natychmiast idziemy, trzeba to sprawdzić. - Kobieta pociągnęła szatyna za rękę, ale ten nawet nie drgnął. Znaczy drgnął, zgiął się wpół śmiejąc głośno i minęła dłuższa chwila zanim odzyskał oddech. - Z czego rżysz? To poważna sprawa.

\- Nina do cholery, możesz się ogarnąć? Nie jestem dziś twoim pacjentem.

\- Co? Ale przecież mówili, że mam kogoś na kontrolę. Jak kawę kocham, burdel w tym szpitalu jest nieziemski. - Z tym akurat Harry mógł się zgodzić, chociaż dalej nie miał pojęcia o co chodziło w całej sytuacji. Domyślał się, że ta dwójka musiała znać się wcześniej, ale stopień zażyłości był zdecydowanie zbyt duży jak na przykład lekarza i pacjenta.

\- Masz kogoś na kontrolę. - Szatyn wskazał na niego skinięciem głowy, sprawiając że kobieta w końcu na niego spojrzała. - Harry jest twoim pacjentem.

Brunet podniósł się z krzesła pod badawczym spojrzeniem blondynki, która nagle spoważniała jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. To było dziwne, znaczy, nie sama jej mina i zmiana zachowania, to mógł zrozumieć, ale to zainteresowanie w jej niebieskich oczach, ono było niecodzienne. Zupełnie jakby miała przed sobą niezwykle intrygujący przypadek medyczny, którym Harry definitywnie nie był, bo ten stał obok, lekko po lewej. Człowiek z kulą w głowie w pełni funkcjonujący. Harry był tylko Harrym z lekkim wstrząsem mózgu. Poniekąd. Bez słowa podał jej swoją kartę na której tak naprawdę potrzebował tylko podpisu - bo nikt nie będzie sprawdzać czy zrobili mu to badanie czy nie - mając nadzieję, że będzie mógł stąd wyjść jak najszybciej. Atmosfera była dziwna. Bardzo dziwna. Szczególnie że kobieta spojrzała na jego dane po czym usiadła za biurkiem splatając palce pod brodą, wskazując skinięciem by zrobili to samo. Cisza przedłużała się, a Harry czuł się jakby prześwietlano jego duszę. To nie było miłe, wolałby zachować pewne kwestie tylko dla siebie.

\- Więc… Dostanę ten podpis? - Mruknął cicho, czym najwyraźniej wytrącił kobietę z transu.

\- Jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku nie widzę przeciwwskazań panie Styles. - Formalny ton, którego użyła był tak różny od tego jakim zwracała się do Louisa, że Harry z trudem powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie, chociaż był pewny że i tak to zauważyła. Minimalne uniesienie brwi dobitnie o tym świadczyło. - Ale najpierw powiedzcie mi skąd się znacie. - Że co? Brunet miał ochotę warknąć, że to nie jej cholerna sprawa, jednak nie zdążył bo odezwał się Louis.

\- Tak w skrócie, pomogłem mu gdy się wywalił na lodzie przed szpitalem tydzień temu - stwierdził lekko, wzruszając przy tym ramionami i posyłając jej zadziorny uśmieszek. Co do cholery się tu działo?

\- To nie tłumaczy co tutaj robisz Tomlinson. - Zaczepny ton powrócił i Harry poczuł się wyłączony z konwersacji, kiedy szatyn odpowiedział bez zająknięcia.

\- Wyrwałem go ze szponów smoczycy, która nie była zadowolona stratą jednego z pielęgniarzy, podając się za jego chłopaka. - To brzmiało tak prosto w jego ustach, jakby nie było wielką sprawą. Cóż było, przynajmniej dla Stylesa.

\- Louis - syknął ostro Harry bo to nie był najlepszy pomysł przyznawać się do oszustwa przed innym, wyżej postawionym pracownikiem szpitala. To był tak naprawdę okropny pomysł i jedynym poszkodowanym będzie on sam jeśli to się rozejdzie dalej. Będzie miał przejebane.

\- Wiedziałam że skądś cię znam. Uparty pielęgniarz podważający zalecenia lekarzy - mruknęła kobieta, po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego, odrzucając zupełnie poważną maskę, a brunet już nic nie rozumiał. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło do cholery jasnej? - Nie martw się Harry, bynajmniej nie mam zamiaru donieść na ciebie do tej gadziny, dobrze jej tak. Jednak cała ta sytuacja jest dość ciekawa.

\- Co ma pani na myśli? - Spytał, mając nadzieję na rzucenie odrobiny światła na to wszystko. Czuł się skołowany. Naprawdę skołowany. I znów zaczynała go od tego boleć głowa. Jeszcze tylko brakowało karuzeli i mógł się pożegnać z pozytywną opinią.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że to naprawdę ciekawe, że się spotkaliście. Louis chciał cię poznać od kilku miesięcy.

\- Że co? - Szybkie spojrzenie na szatyna, który wyglądał na równie wstrząśniętego tym zdaniem jak sam Harry, utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że nie tylko on nic nie rozumiał. Zupełnie nic nie rozumiał. Nic a nic. I to było cholernie frustrujące.

\- Wcale nie chciałem go poznać. Jeszcze tydzień temu nie wiedziałem że istnieje! - Zaprotestował mężczyzna wyglądając na naprawdę zdezorientowanego.

\- Louis, ty mój cudowny człowieku z kulą w głowie. Jutro będzie rok od kiedy po raz pierwszy cię spotkałam, jesteś moim małym cudem i przez te wszystkie miesiące kontroli stałeś się przyjacielem. Mam nawet zdjęcie twojego łba na ścianie do cholery, ale o ile się nie mylę kulka w głowie nie spowodowała wyparowanie twojego mózgu. Pomyśl. O poznanie kogo jęczałeś mi za każdym razem?

Harry przestał słuchać w końcu zauważając, że zdjęcie do którego uśmiechał się wcześniej szatyn przedstawiało ludzką czaszkę z metalowym, obłym przedmiotem w środku. Elementy układanki wróciły na swoje miejsce z nieprzyjemnym szarpnięciem. Pamiętał to zdjęcie. Pamiętał tamtą grudniową noc. Pamiętał krzyki, krew, szybkie polecenia, decyzję o poddaniu się i swoje własne czyny, które uratowały życie tamtego człowieka, chociaż podważały polecenia lekarzy. Tej lekarki, która patrzyła na niego z małym uśmiechem, chociaż wtedy warczała na niego i wyrzuciła go z sali. Nigdy nie poznał imienia pacjenta, nigdy nie dowiedział się co się z nim stało i bardzo szybko zepchnął tamto wspomnienie na brzeg świadomości. Prawie o nim zapomniał. Prawie. Do teraz. Cholera.

\- Louis, ja… - Czuł wirowanie w głowie, mocniejsze niż po upadku. Świat się kręcił, coraz szybciej i szybciej, jednocześnie nie poruszając osobą szatyna, który patrzył na niego w szoku. Szoku, który szybko zmienił się w kolejne uczucie, i kolejne, i następne, aż w końcu i one wirowały za szybko jak na wciąż nie do końca zdrową głowę Harry’ego. Ciemność zapełniała jego wizję coraz bardziej i bardziej, myśli szalały, ale wciąż widział Louisa. Widział i wiedział co działo się w jego głowie, bo od kiedy poznał jego historię słyszał nie raz, że chciałby poznać osobę, która uratowała mu życie, kiedy wcale tego nie chciał. I tą osobą był Harry, Harry, którego Louis uratował rok później. Harry, który był o krok od zemdlenia. - Louis...

\- Cholerny, nadgorliwy pielęgniarz, który nie dał mi umrzeć...

 


	8. 8. Running from the bullets

Cisza. Cholerna cisza pisząca w uszach. To było jedyne, co dostał Harry od Louisa po tym jak obudził się na kozetce w gabinecie doktor Mayfair. Bo tak, oczywiście, że zemdlał. Wychodziło na to, że był teraz jakąś delikatną panienką, którą odcinało od nadmiaru emocji i mdlała jak w tych tanich romansach. Tylko, że było w tym mniej wdzięku i więcej obijania się o meble. Tak, głowa znów go napieprzała jak cholera, tak, karuzela kręciła się bardzo szybko i tak, oczykurwawiście, nie dostał zdolności do pracy. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Louis się nie odzywał. Nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy doktor Mayfair wykładała mu jak ważny był odpoczynek i branie leków, wciąż był cicho, kiedy wychodzili ze szpitala żegnani zabójczym spojrzeniem smoczycy, milczał, kiedy jechali taksówką do mieszkania, a kiedy się w nim znaleźli po prostu zamknął się w swojej sypialni, zanim Harry zdążył, chociaż zdjąć buty. Świetnie. Po prostu cudownie. Brunet, co prawda również nie kwapił się do zaczęcia jakiejkolwiek rozmowy, ale kiedy drzwi pokoju Louisa zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem miał ochotę krzyczeć. Co byłoby złym pomysłem zważywszy na jego mierny stan.

Wciąż w płaszczu poczłapał do kuchni, nalał sobie szklankę wody i popił te pieprzone proszki. Dwa na raz, bo co z tego, że zalecane było branie jednej tabletki, co osiem godzin, skoro jego głowa pękała z bólu. Ponownie. Oparł się o blat zwieszając smutno głowę. Powinien być przyzwyczajony, że jego życie zawsze się pieprzy właśnie wtedy, kiedy wszystko zaczyna się układać. Gdyby nie genialny pomysł powrotu do pracy wszystko byłoby w porządku. Nie. Nie prawda. Nie byłoby, bo wcześniej czy później i tak by się dowiedzieli. W taki czy inny sposób. Problem polegał na tym, że Harry absolutnie nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia. Postąpił dobrze, uratował czyjeś życie i cholera, zrobiłby to ponownie, nie dlatego, że tego wymagała od niego przysięga czy inne bzdury, ale dlatego, że tak trzeba. Walczyć do końca, nie pozwolić, żeby światło zgasło w oczach, jeśli istniał, chociaż cień szansy. Zrobił dobrze i nie zasługiwał na ciszę.

Z tą myślą ruszył cicho do tymczasowego pokoju i zebrał swoje rzeczy. Tak, zachowywał się irracjonalnie, ale nie miał ochoty przebywać w mieszkaniu z kimś, kto wini go za dobre wykonywanie swojej pracy. Bo tak odbierał zachowanie Louisa. I może się mylił, ale z ponownym bólem głowy naprawdę nie miał ochoty tego roztrząsać. Nie dzisiaj, nie teraz. Być może nigdy. Albo kiedyś. Na pewno nie póki wciąż będzie chciało mu się płakać z powodu bólu - pieprzone leki działały zdecydowanie za wolno - a świat kręcił się zbyt szybko. Dlatego wyszedł, przewieszając torbę przez ramię i rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na przewrócone ramki na kominku i ponury salon, do którego już się przyzwyczaił. Dawanie komuś przestrzeni nigdy nie było aż tak trudne, ale zamknął drzwi i w drodze do wyjścia na ulicę zablokował numer szatyna. Im szybciej zacznie się odzwyczajać tym lepiej. I tak wpadł za głęboko.

 

 

Nawet, jeśli Zayn zdziwił się widząc go w swoich drzwiach nie skomentował tego ani słowem, po prostu wciągając Harry’ego do mieszkania i pytając czy chce piwa. Odmówił grzecznie tłumacząc się lekami i wiercił się na kanapie rozglądając po salonie dopóki mulat nie wrócił z kubkiem herbaty dla niego.

\- To, o co chodzi, że postanowiłeś zaszczycić mnie swoją obecnością? Nie żebym się nie cieszył, ale to do ciebie nie podobne. - Malik rozsiadł się na jednym z foteli, zachowując dystans i wyglądając jak pieprzony model z okładki Vogue, nawet, jeśli miał na sobie powyciągane dresy i koszulkę upstrzoną plamami z farby. To było niesprawiedliwe, że zawsze wyglądał dobrze. - Harry, kolego, przestań się wiercić i gadaj.

Gdyby to było takie proste. Brunet czuł wewnętrzną potrzebę wyrzucenia z siebie wszystkiego, opowiedzenia o wypadku, Louisie, jego niecodziennej sytuacji, o tym, że chyba się zauroczył i to było przerażające oraz o tym, że nowopoznany szatyn ma mu za złe, że dobrze wykonał swoją pracę. Naprawdę chciał, ale tak bardzo jak miał na to ochotę, tak bardzo wiedział, że nie powinien, bo Malik nawet, jeśli był jego przyjacielem - czy coś w tym stylu - nigdy nie był z nim na tyle blisko by się przejmować podobnymi sprawami. Znaczy, nigdy też tego nie sprawdził trzymając wszystkie problemy dla siebie, ale doświadczenie nauczyło go radzić sobie samemu. Tak było łatwiej, dlatego zamiast tego wszystkiego spytał o coś innego.

\- Przekimałbyś mnie kilka dni? - Na uniesione w zdziwieniu brwi mulata zareagował jedynie wzruszeniem ramion. Tak, proszenie o pomoc zdecydowanie nie było w jego stylu, od kiedy się znali zrobił to tylko raz, więc reakcja chłopaka wcale nie była taka dziwna. Cóż, bywa. - Odcięli mnie od prądu i ogrzewania, i trochę potrwa zanim to załatwię, a jest cholernie zimno.

\- Stary, dlaczego nie mówiłeś, że masz problemy z kasą?

\- Bo nie mam. - Paskudne kłamstwo, ale Harry wciąż chciał zachować pozory normalności. Tak, był w dupie, ale nie zamierzał dzielić się tym z nikim. Poradzi sobie. Jak zawsze. Nawet powątpiewające prychnięcie mulata nie sprawiło, że przestał iść w zaparte. - Serio Zayn, po prostu zawiesiłem się z rachunkami i mnie odcięli.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz. - Oczywistym było, że Malik mu nie uwierzył, ale nie brnął dalej. Przyjął tłumaczenie Harry’ego za co był bardzo wdzięczny. - Jeśli nie przeszkadza ci spanie na kanapie, to nie ma sprawy, zostań ile chcesz. - Właśnie za to brunet lubił Zayna. Nie wnikał, nie naciskał, chociaż wiedział, że było coś więcej. Po prostu zachowywał się jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. - Jak się czuje twoja głowa?

\- Nie pytaj nawet - prychnął, krzywiąc się na nagłe ukłucie bólu. To było tak cholernie irytujące, bycie takim słabym i zależnym od pieprzonych leków, które nie działały. Szybko odrzucił myśl, że kakao Louisa byłoby idealne w tym momencie. Nie będzie myśleć o tej obrażonej księżniczce. Nie będzie do cholery. - Te pieprzone proszki nie działają za dobrze, cały świat wiruje i mam ochotę po prostu ją sobie urwać. Nawet alkoholu się napić nie mogę - jęknął odrzucając głowę na oparcie kanapy, bo to go akurat najbardziej irytowało.

Dałby sobie rękę uciąć za butelkę, czy tam dziesięć, piwa, ale nie był na tyle nierozważny, żeby mieszać je z lekami. Po coś w końcu się uczył i pracował w służbie zdrowia. Wiedział jak to może się skończyć. Chociaż, czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej? Uziemiony na kolejny tydzień, bez pieniędzy, zadurzony w Louisie, o którym wcale nie myślał. Jedno piwo, dziesięć, nie zrobiłoby różnicy. I kiedy już był o krok od poproszenia Malika o butelkę, ten odezwał się z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. To nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego.

\- Być może mam coś, co pomogłoby ci się rozluźnić, lepiej niż alkohol. - Znaczące spojrzenie na jedną z szuflad pod telewizorem było wystarczające aby Harry wiedział o co chodzi mulatowi. Nie znali się w końcu od dziś i chociaż zazwyczaj był absolutnie przeciwko, tak teraz pokusa była naprawdę duża.

\- Zayn, wiesz, że mam testy co kilka tygodni - bronił się słabo. Na tyle słabo, że chłopak bez wahania wyciągnął jednego, perfekcyjnego skręta i położył go obok zapalniczki.  

\- Jesteś na zwolnieniu. A jak będziesz pił dużo mleka to testach nic nie wyjdzie. - Harry wiedział, że to pic na wodę, wiedział, że to przeciw jego zasadom, wiedział, że będzie tego żałował, ale i tak uśmiechnął się od przyjaciela, kiedy ten odpalał skręta a słodki zapach wypełnił powietrze. Już samo patrzenie na Malika zaciągającego się głęboko było odprężające. - Dajesz Styles, chcesz tego.

\- Dlaczego ja się z tobą zadaję? - Mruknął odbierając żarzący się rulonik. Co mu szkodzi? Gorzej i tak już nie będzie.

 

 

Mylił się, cholernie się mylił. Mogło być gorzej. Mogło być cholernie bardziej gorzej, jak niebotycznie gorzej. Chociaż Harry mógł się tego spodziewać, kiedy zaledwie godzinę po pojawieniu się u Malika na jego telefon zadzwonił nieznany numer, ale był wtedy zbyt odprężony, zbyt rozleniwiony i zbyt zajęty próbami zrozumienia serialu SHIELD, który włączył mulat, żeby się tym przejmować. Po kolejnym połączeniu po prostu wyłączył telefon. I to było najprawdopodobniej najgorsze posunięcie tego dnia. Gorsze nawet niż pójście do szpitala czy jaranie z Zaynem, o czym przekonał się kilka minut po godzinie ósmej, kiedy kolejny skręt zmieniał swojego właściciela co kilka pociągnięć, a Harry czuł się jakby unosił się na miękkiej chmurce. I był głodny. Cholernie głodny, a dostawca z chińskiej knajpy spóźniał się całe pięć minut. Dlatego, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi, po prostu zerwał się z kanapy i nie bacząc na tlącego się w dłoni skręta otworzył drzwi. Naprawdę potrzebował tych sajgonek. Tylko że na korytarzu nie stał żaden uśmiechnięty chińczyk z pachnącą jedzeniem torbą. A szkoda. Wolałby to niż wściekłego Louisa z Liamem i Niallem w pełnym umundurowaniu za plecami. Harry miał naprawdę przejebane. I jego mózg się wyłączył. Świetnie kurwa.

\- Styles, co się tak grze… o kurwa. - Zayn pojawił się za plecami bruneta w swojej bezkoszulkowej chwale, szybko ogarnął sytuację i zamknął drzwi przed nosem trójki przybyszów. - Co do kurwy nędzy robi tu policja?

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia… - jęknął słabo kiedy dotarło do niego, że szatyn nie tylko go kurwa znalazł, ale na dodatek przyprowadził ze sobą znajomych z policji. Miał tak cholernie przejebane.

\- Nie pierdol Styles, widziałem tego kolesia w twoim mieszkaniu. Co ty odpierdalasz? - Zayn brzmiał na złego, ale jego przekrwione oczy i drgające usta zdradzał, że jest bardziej zaskoczony i rozbawiony całą sytuacją. - Wdałeś się w konflikt z prawem i postanowiłeś się u mnie ukryć? Co zrobiłeś? Potknąłeś się o psa i nie przeprosiłeś, a teraz szuka cię oddział specjalny policji? - Tak, zdecydowanie się z niego nabijał i na dodatek zabrał mu skręta, którym właśnie się zaciągnął. Ten człowiek nie był normalny. Zdecydowanie nie. Artyści, psia jego mać. Harry przechodził właśnie mini zawał, był zjarany, a ten sobie żartował. Kutas. Ale zabawny, więc brunet mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem, a Malik do niego dołączył. Jak bardzo popierdolona była to sytuacja?

\- Nie bądź kutasem Zayn. Nie mam pojęcia co tutaj… - Nie dokończył bo pukanie powtórzyło się, tym razem z dodatkiem rozeźlonego głosu Tomlinsona.

\- Styles masz dziesięć sekund zanim wyważę te drzwi i wyciągnę cię za szmaty z tego mieszkania! Dziesięć!

Śmiech urwał się jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, kiedy dotarło do nich, że mężczyzna za drzwiami nie żartował. Patrzyli na siebie szeroko otwartymi oczami, skamienieli, niezdolni do wykonania choćby najmniejszego ruchu.

\- Dziewięć. Ja nie żartuję! - Harry wzdrygnął się na ostre nuty w głosie szatyna. Nigdy nie słyszał go w takim wydaniu. Powinien być przerażony, to było przerażające, ale narkotyk w jego organizmie i uraz głowy sprawiły, że zrobiło mu się od tego gorąco. Zdecydowanie nieodpowiednia reakcja, która nie umknęła Zaynowi. I znów się śmiali. Głośniej. - Osiem!

\- Louis, byłoby miło gdybyś nie udawał, że ty to zrobisz - odezwał się Liam, a śmiech mulata znów się urwał. Tym razem to na jego policzkach pojawił się zdradziecki rumieniec, a Harry zawył, czując łzy na policzkach. To było zbyt nierealne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe.

\- Zamknij się Payne! Sześć!

\- Zgubiłeś gdzieś siedem Tommo. - Tym razem to był Niall i nawet mimo swojego stanu brunet był w stanie stwierdzić, że Irlandczyk jest rozbawiony. Na granicy wybuchu śmiechu tak szczerze. Nie dałby sobie za to uciąć ręki, ale tak to brzmiało. Zachichotali z Zaynem na samo wyobrażenie tego co działo się po drugiej stronie drewna. Sklejki. Czegokolwiek. To

\- Zamknij się Horan! Pięć! Cztery! Trzy! Dwa!

Harry zamarł, gotowy na odgłos drzwi uderzających o podłogę, ale jedyne co się stało to Zayn otwierający je szeroko z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem i skrętem zwisającym z kącika ust. Jakim cudem to wyglądało seksownie Styles nie wiedział, ale faktem pozostało to, że trójka za drzwiami zamarła na ten widok. I Harry ani trochę się nie dziwił. Sam, mimo kilkuletniej znajomości z chłopakiem wciąż miał takie momenty kiedy przestawał wierzyć w jego prawdziwość. Cóż, zazwyczaj działo się tak gdy mulat wyglądał zbyt dobrze jak na człowieka, albo kiedy odwalał jakąś dziwną akcję. Jak teraz.

\- Wybacz Louis, ale nie sądzę, żeby londyńska policja była zadowolona z wymienienia mi drzwi. Podziękujesz mi później. A teraz wchodźcie.

Louisowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać i zanim Harry zdążył chociaż mrugnąć był przyciśnięty do ściany z bardzo, ale to bardzo wkurzonym szatynem zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie. Tak, zdecydowanie powinien być przerażony, ale znowu, jego mózg zadziałał zupełnie nie tak jak trzeba, powodując silny rumieniec na twarzy i to cholerne ciepło w środku. Parsknięcie Zayna tylko to potwierdziło. Był gotowy na krzyk, jednak nic takiego się nie stało, bo mężczyzna został od niego odsunięty jednym sprawnym ruchem Liama, dzięki czemu znów mógł oddychać. Znaczy w teorii, bo niebieskie oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w niego przenikliwie powodując szybsze krążenie krwi w żyłach. I zawroty głowy niemające nic wspólnego z karuzelą. No może trochę. Odrobinę.

\- Zachowuj się jak cywilizowany człowiek, Tomlinson - mruknął chłopak popychając szatyna w kierunku salonu, chociaż ten wyraźnie się opierał.

Kiedy w końcu usiedli, Harry jak najdalej od Louisa, przez co wylądował na podłodze przed telewizorem, strategicznie mając pomiędzy nimi stolik zawalony butelkami po piwie i kubkami po herbacie, znów odezwał się Zayn. Znaczy, najpierw zaciągnął się głęboko, wypuszczając dym nosem co było bardzo nierozważne. Jakby na to nie patrzeć dwójka z przybyszy wciąż miała na sobie mundury policji. Ale brunet już od dawna wiedział, że ten chłopak nie był normalny a jego zachowanie odbiegało od przyjętych norm.

\- Co was tutaj sprowadza panowie? Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko takim gościom, ale miło byłoby wiedzieć, czy jest coś w czym mogę wam pomóc. - Wzrok mulata spoczął na Liamie, a Harry musiał wywrócić na to oczami. Oczywiście, że tak. Czego on się spodziewał? Że Malik odpuści sobie kogoś tak bardzo w jego typie, że nawet sam głos powodował rumieńce? Niedoczekanie. Ale naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że Payne wychyli się przez stół i zabierze z palców mulata skręta, po czym zaciągnie się nim głęboko nie odrywając zamyślonego spojrzenia od ciemnych oczu, podczas gdy Horan sięgnie po jedno z piw. - Nie jesteście czasem na służbie?

\- Tak w gruncie rzeczy, skończyliśmy kiedy ten tutaj. - Irlandczyk wskazał na milczącego Louisa, wciąż świdrującego wzrokiem Harry’ego, który udawał, że tego nie czuje. Nawet się nie wiercił. Sukces. - Ten tutaj Louis wpadł na bazę jak po ogień bo zgubił tego tam Harry’ego. - Butelka została wycelowana w bruneta, który zazezował na nią mimo woli. - I oto jesteśmy. Dwie godziny po służbie, wciąż w mundurach, głodni jak wilki i męczący się z tą drama queen.

\- Nie jestem drama queen do cholery! - Warknął Tomlinson, rzucając rozeźlone spojrzenie blondynowi, przez co Harry odetchnął wewnętrznie i delikatnie poprawił swoją pozycję. Udawanie, że niebieskie oczy nie robią na nim wrażenia było trudne. - Nie moja wina, że postanowił zniknąć bez słowa! To jemu coś odbiło!

\- Mi, jasne. Zawsze Harry’ego wina, pewnie - mruknął brunet pod nosem. Tak, może i zachował się irracjonalnie i odejście z domu Louisa nie było najmądrzejszym posunięciem tego dnia, ale miał dobry powód z którym poradził sobie tak jak umiał. I na pewno nic mu nie odbiło. Nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie, wykonywał tylko swoją pracę, a że rezultat nie był taki jakby szatyn chciał to już nie jego wina. Postąpił dobrze. Rok temu i dzisiaj również. I chciał mu to powiedzieć, naprawdę chciał wykrzyczeć mu to w twarz, ale milczał, bawiąc się nitkami z dywanu. Nie było sensu.

\- A czyja niby? Zniknąłeś bez słowa, nie mogłem się do ciebie dodzwonić, nie było cię w twoim mieszkaniu! Wiesz jak się martwiłem? Wiesz jak się denerwowałem kiedy nigdzie cię nie było? Wiesz ile nerwów kosztowało mnie pójście do tych oszołomów i poproszenie o pomoc w zlokalizowaniu cię, podczas gdy ty jarałeś sobie trawkę nie przejmując się niczym? Po tym wszystkim co dla ciebie zrobiłem…

Harry zacisnął zęby i oczy gdzieś w połowie bardzo żywiołowej wypowiedzi szatyna. Naprawdę starał się powstrzymać słowa cisnące się na usta. Przygryzał język i liczył do stu, oddychając powoli, tylko po to, żeby cała złość została w nim i nie wyszła na zewnątrz. Niestety ostatnie zdanie przeważyło szalę. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Nikt nie robił niczego bezinteresownie, nie dla niego, już nie. To skończyło się dawno temu. Teraz jakakolwiek pomoc miała swoją cenę. To było przykre, ale prawdziwe.

Wciągnął ostro powietrze i otworzył oczy od razu spotykając niebieskie tęczówki. Widział w nich zdenerwowanie, widział w nich zawód. Wydawały się prawie obce, cóż, de facto takie były, ale Harry zdążył przyzwyczaić się do błysków i błyszczącego szronu. Cóż, wiedział że nie powinien tego robić. Ma za swoje. Odgonił wywołane trawką zamroczenie i pewnie podniósł się na nogi górując nad wpatrzonymi w niego mężczyznami. Złość buzowała pod skórą, karuzela gnała jak szalona i ból, który odganiał przez pół dnia wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Było mu słabo, czuł się źle, ale mimo wszystko chciał to z siebie wyrzucić. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie miał ochoty trzymać emocji w sobie. Nie tym razem.

\- O nic cię nie prosiłem Louis. Sam wpakowałeś się do mojego życia, ale to nie daje ci prawa do zachowywania się jakbym musiał spowiadać ci się ze wszystkiego co robię. Nie muszę. I nie mam zamiaru. Nie po tym gdy zachowałeś się jak obrażona księżniczka na wiadomość, że wykonywałem swoją pracę i dzięki temu uratowałem ci życie. Wybacz jeśli nie taki był twój plan, nie znałem go, po prostu ratowałem człowieka ze szpon śmierci i udało mi się. I zrobiłbym to ponownie. I jeszcze raz. Zrobiłbym to milion razy gdybym mógł, bo właśnie po to się uczę, to chcę robić w życiu. I nie zasługuję na traktowanie mnie jak powietrze z tego powodu.

Poczuł się lżej, kiedy słowa opuściły usta i zawisły w ciszy. Spojrzał na Zayna chcąc bez słów przekazać mu wiadomość, ale nie musiał, bo mulat rzucił w niego bluzą i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Oddał uśmiech, po czym po raz kolejny tego dnia zabrał swoją torbę i wyszedł. Nie miał po co zostawać w mieszkaniu przyjaciela, skoro teraz równie dobrze mógł wrócić do siebie.

 

 

Apartament był dokładnie tak zimny jak się spodziewał, ale nie mogło go to mniej obchodzić. Odłożył torbę przy drzwiach i po omacku dotarł do kanapy, na której zwinął się w kulkę nawet nie ściągając płaszcza i butów. Przykrył się kocem i przymknął oczy starając się zapanować nad wirowaniem. Ssanie w żołądku nie pomagało, ale był w stanie je zignorować. Było cicho i spokojnie, jedynie szum ulicy i ciche tykanie starego zegara w kuchni. Dokładnie tego potrzebował. Ciszy i spokoju. Samotności do której był przyzwyczajony. To było to. Nawet jeśli było za cicho, za zimno i za spokojnie. Mógł to znieść. Szybko się odzwyczai i znów będzie w porządku. Odchoruje swoje i wróci do pracy zapominając o całym epizodzie w swoim życiu zwanym Louisem Tomlinsonem. Zrobi to. Zacznie od wyrzucenia koca i zwiędniętej, miniaturowej choinki wciąż stojącej na parapecie. Eryka. Kto do cholery nadaje imiona roślinkom? Najwidoczniej człowiek z kulą w głowie. Louis, który wywrócił jego uporządkowane życie do góry nogami i sprawił, że przestało być tak szare, tylko po to by znów wróciły chmury. Wiedział, że tak to się skończy, wiedział, że nie powinien się przyzwyczajać, wiedział, że będzie bolało. Jedyne czego nie wiedział, że to będzie aż tak trudne. Szatyn zaszedł mu za skórę naprawdę mocno. Za mocno. Ale da radę. Jak zawsze. Jutro. Dziś jeszcze poużala się nad sobą odrobinę.

Cóż, albo i nie. Odgłos otwieranych gwałtownie drzwi wejściowych, sapnięcie i ciche przekleństwo wyrwały go z letargu w jaki zdążył wpaść. Zawsze porównywał ten stan do żab zakopujących się na zimę w mule, ale one zdecydowanie nie budziły się do zmachanego Louisa klęczącego przed nimi. A szkoda, to był całkiem przyjemny widok. Znaczy, byłby, gdyby Harry nie był zbyt zmęczony i obolały na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Powinien wziąć kolejną dawkę tabletek, ale wcześniej tak bardzo nie chciało mu się ruszać, a teraz miał przed sobą szatyna, który nawet w ciemności wyglądał za ładnie. I nie powinno go tu być.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - Powtórzył swoje pierwsze pytanie, które zadał zaledwie kilka dni temu. Paradoks. Wracają do początku. Harry znów jest obolały i karuzela kręci się za szybko, a Louis znów pojawia się nieproszony. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że tym razem brunet wiedział kim był człowiek w jego mieszkaniu. Ale zupełnie nie rozumiał co on tu robił.

\- Bo jestem idiotą z kulą w głowie…

\- Nie możesz używać tego jako wytłumaczenia wszystkiego - przerwał mu Harry wywracając oczami i podciągając koc bardziej pod brodę. Niech go piekło pochłonie, ale nie pozbędzie się tego miękkiego materiału za żadne skarby świata. Nawet jeśli wciąż będzie przypominać mu o Louisie. Louisie, który spuścił na chwilę wzrok po jego słowach. Przynajmniej tyle.

\- Wiem, nie o to mi chodziło. Chciałem powiedzieć, że jestem idiotą z kulą w głowie, który dostał drugą szansę tylko dzięki pewnemu nadgorliwemu pielęgniarzowi, któremu od dawna chciałem podziękować, ale kiedy okazało się, że jest on tą samą osobą w której zadurzyłem się za szybko ześwirowałem i zachowałem się jak kretyn. A potem on zniknął i ześwirowałem jeszcze bardziej bo tak cholernie nie chciałem go stracić i martwiłem się bo ponowił się jego uraz, że zachowałem się jak jeszcze większy kretyn i on teraz nie chce mnie znać. I nie wiem co robić. Bo zwykłe przepraszam to za mało, zwykłe dziękuję to za mało ale mimo wszystko chciałbym mu to powiedzieć i powtarzać codziennie przez tak długo jak będzie chciał, ale zjebałem malowniczo i on nie będzie chciał. Ale wciąż tu jestem robiąc z siebie jeszcze większego kretyna i…

\- Zamknij się Louis. - Harry musiał to przerwać. Za dużo informacji, za szybko, zbyt chaotycznie. Nie na jego obolałą głowę. Naprawdę nie miał na to siły, nie po dzisiejszym dniu, kiedy cała energia została z niego wyssana zostawiając go pustego i obojętnego. No, nie do końca, ale w dużym stopniu tak właśnie się czuł. - Po prostu się zamknij. - Przymknął oczy, gdy ból się zwiększył, ale otworzył je ponownie kiedy szatyn odezwał się drżącym głosem. To nie brzmiało właściwie. Ten ton nie pasował do Louisa.

\- Ale ja…

\- Nie. Nie mam głowy, żeby analizować to co powiedziałeś, jest mi przeraźliwe zimno, jestem głodny, łeb mi pęka i to naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł na wyjaśnianie czegokolwiek. Przyjdź jutro, porozmawiamy na spokojnie, a teraz daj mi spać. - Perspektywa zaśnięcia byłą naprawdę kusząca, przyjemny letarg pozbawiony bólu i problemów, ale przecież życie byłoby zbyt piękne gdyby tak po prostu mógł spać.

\- Nie zostawię cię tutaj samego.

\- Możesz zostać jeśli chcesz. Nie obchodzi mnie to - burknął, naciągając koc na głowę. Był pewny, że wygląda jak dziwne połączenie buritto z gąsienicą ale nie mogło go to mniej obchodzić. Wciąż było mu zimno, ale powoli odpływał. Rzeczywistość rozmazywała się na brzegach. Przyjemnie.

\- Nie ma mowy. Zabieram cię do siebie. Zjesz coś i pójdziesz spać w ciepłym łóżku, a nie w tej cholernej klitce rodem z Antarktydy. - Głos Louisa był pewny i nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Nie żeby Harry miał siłę na jakikolwiek większy niż cicho wymruczane słowa.

\- U mnie przynajmniej nie jest tak ponuro jak u ciebie.

\- Zamknij się Harold - warknął mężczyzna rażąc bruneta w oczy światłem z telefonu. To nie było miłe. Nazywanie go Haroldem również takie nie było. Harry mówił tylko samą prawdę. Mieszkanie Louisa było ponure. Bardzo. Cholernie bardzo. I miał zamiar o tym mówić cały czas, skoro najwyraźniej szatyn postawił sobie za zadanie przeszkadzanie mu w zaśnięciu.

\- Zmuś mnie, mówię samą prawdę. Twoje mieszkanie jest… - Nie skończył. Nie miał jak, bo wąskie wargi przycisnęły się do tych jego w mocnym pocałunku i jego mózg postanowił zniknąć. Za to ciepło pojawiło się w środku i nawet jeśli nie bardzo ogarniał co się działo, skopiował ruchy mężczyzny patrząc prosto w niebieskie tęczówki.

\- Powiedziałem, żebyś był cicho - mruknął Louis całując go lekko, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie wstał i wyciągnął w stronę Harry’ego dłoń. - A teraz zabieram cię z tej zimnicy. Bez dyskusji.

Jak w letargu wyplątał się z koca na tyle by móc stanąć na chwiejnych nogach i przywarł do boku szatyna w poszukiwaniu oparcia. Było tam, kiedy zabierali jego torbę i wychodzili na zewnątrz, gdzie czekała już na nich taksówka. Harry nie oponował, nie był w stanie, po prostu wykonywał kolejne ruchy prowadzony przez Louisa do mieszkania. Zjadł gęstą zupę, czując przyjemne ciepło i zmniejszający się ucisk w żołądku. Połknął tabletki, przebrał się w wygodne, odrobinę za krótkie dresy i położył się do ciepłego łóżka wciąż się nie odzywając. Połączenie mózg-usta zniknęło i póki co nie wróciło. Senność powróciła kiedy tylko ciepłe ramiona owinęły się wokół niego, a plecy zostały przyciśnięte do twardego torsu. Głowa bolała mniej, karuzela się uspokoiła i ostatnią myślą przed zaśnięciem było wciąż mrowiące wspomnienie ust szatyna, które pasowały do tych jego tak jakby tylko jego powinien całować. Stworzone dla siebie.

 


	9. 9. Running from the bullets

Pobudka była taka podobna do tej z poprzedniego dnia, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie przeżywa czegoś w rodzaju dnia świstaka. Znów chwilowe spięcie na uczucie oplatających go ramion, zrozumienie spływające powolną falą i przysunięcie się do wciąż śpiącego Louisa. Schemat. I to wrażenie, że to było jego miejsce, że tak powinno być codziennie  oraz świadomość, że powinien cieszyć się chwilą zanim minie. Bo to nie było na zawsze, to było chwilowe. Ciche brzęczenie gdzieś z tyłu głowy, tuż za wprawioną w ruch karuzelą nie dawało mu spokoju, ale lekka dezorientacja spowodowana niezbyt jasnym obrazem poprzedniego dnia była przyjemna, odprężająca wręcz. Mógłby tak zostać, w tych ramionach, w ciepłym łóżku z uczuciem przynależności rozsiadającym się wygodnie w jego piersi. Chciałby, jednak zamazane wspomnienia wieczoru wróciły i Harry mimowolnie zerwał się do siadu. Ostry ból głowy powalił go znów na poduszki i zmusił do kurczowego zaciśnięcia oczu. Co do kurwy się wczoraj wydarzyło?! To, co widział pod zamkniętymi powiekami nie mogło być prawdziwe. Musiał to sobie wyobrazić, jego obolała głowa stworzyła obraz Louisa mówiącego mu, że się w nim zadurzył. Louisa całującego go w najbardziej idealny sposób na świecie. To nie mogła być prawda. Ale przecież był w mieszkaniu szatyna, w gościnnej sypialni, w tym samym łóżku, co poprzedniego poranka. To nie była jego niewygodna kanapa i zimny apartament. I Louis był obok, i patrzył na niego tymi niebieskimi oczami, w których wczoraj mógł policzyć wszystkie plamki, bo się całowali. Cholera. Naprawdę się całowali.

\- Dzień dobry - odezwał się szatyn, jego głos spokojny i ciepły. Cieplejszy niż zazwyczaj, rozgrzewający od środka, przynoszący to przyjemne uczucie, które Harry próbował zignorować. Próbował, ale nie bardzo mu wychodziło. - Dobrze spałeś? - To było takie zwyczajne, jakby poranki w jednym łóżku były ich rzeczą, jakby budzenie się obok siebie było normalne. Nie było. Harry to wiedział, to był tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni, cały wczorajszy dzień był tylko halucynacją spowodowaną ponownym upadkiem. Musiał być. Bo to było niemożliwe, żeby ten mężczyzna, ten piękny, niezwykły mężczyzna go pocałował i powiedział mu, że się w nim zadurzył. Harry to sobie wyobraził. Prawda? - Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz blado.

\- Czy ty mnie wczoraj pocałowałeś? - Wyrzucił z siebie na wydechu, bo do cholery musiał to wyjaśnić. Tylko, dlaczego Louis się zarumienił i odwrócił wzrok? - Co do chuja Louis?!

\- Byłem tak zdenerwowany, bo w tym pieprzonym mieszkaniu było zimno, ty ledwo kontaktowałeś, ale wciąż byłeś uroczy i tak cholernie nieznośny i po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać, przepraszam...

\- Przepraszasz, że mnie pocałowałeś? - Harry uniósł brwi, bo chociaż tłumaczenie Louisa było słodkie, za słodkie żeby go nie przerwać, to, choć ten jeden raz postanowił wyjaśnić sprawę do końca zamiast wyciągać pochopne wnioski. Jak wczoraj. Wczoraj było zdecydowanie dniem złych decyzji.

\- Nie, ty idioto. Przepraszam, że zrobiłem to w taki sposób - warknął szatyn wywracając oczami.

\- Czyli chciałeś mnie pocałować? - Dopytywał, chociaż wcale nie musiał, niebieskie tęczówki wyglądały naprawdę szczerze. Ani grama kłamstwa. Czysty, błyszczący błękit. Skrzący się szron. Cholera, nie wyobraził sobie wczorajszego wieczoru. To stało się naprawdę. Pasujące do siebie usta, przyśpieszone bicie serca, wspierające ramię. Słowa. Wciąż nieco niewyraźne, ale wracające do bruneta powoli.

\- Chciałem to zrobić, od kiedy zobaczyłem cię na tym chodniku, chociaż to byłoby dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. Wiesz to nie tak, że byłeś do końca przytomny. W każdym razie, tak Harry, chciałem cię pocałować. - Mężczyzna wywrócił ponownie oczami, zupełnie jakby tłumaczenie tego było najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką musiał zrobić, ale cóż, Styles potrzebował werbalnego potwierdzenia. Potrzebował usłyszeć to jeszcze raz, kiedy jego świadomość nie znajdowała się w stanie letargu. Potrzebował być pewny, że nie wymyślił sobie tego wszystkiego, że Louis nie był tylko pięknym snem.

\- I nie masz do mnie wyrzutów za to, że uratowałem ci życie? - Spytał cicho, czując jak mimowolnie spina się w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. To było ważne, bardzo ważne. I Louis to rozumiał, bo jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się na poważny, powodując, że serce Harry’ego stanęło. Niepotrzebnie jak się okazało.

\- Na samym początku nie byłem z tego zadowolony, nie, gdy dowiedziałem się, że cały mój świat runął w gruzach a ja będę musiał z tym żyć. Wolałbym umrzeć, niż się z tym mierzyć. To było naprawdę ciężkie, dalej jest. Ale po pewnym czasie doszedłem do wniosku, i Mayfair nie miała z tym nic wspólnego, że cieszę się z tej drugiej szansy, o którą nie prosiłem. Dostałem ją i postanowiłem wykorzystać najlepiej jak potrafię. Więc nie, nie mam ci tego za złe ty nadgorliwcze. Nigdy ci za to wystarczająco nie podziękuję, ale będę się starać.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować Louis. - To była prawda, nie chciał podziękowań, nie, dlatego robił to, co robił. Nie chciał też, żeby ich relacja, czy co tam do cholery się między nimi działo, opierała się na wdzięczności. To nie byłoby zdrowe, dla nikogo.

\- Wiem, ale chcę. Nie dyskutuj ze mną Styles, nie wygrasz. - Zadziorny uśmiech pojawił się na przystojnej twarzy szatyna i Harry znalazł siebie samego odpowiadającego podobnym.

\- Jeszcze się przekonamy - rzucił lekko, jednak szybko spoważniał na nowo. Pozostała jedna kwestia do wyjaśnienia. Coś, co musiało być wytworem jego wyobraźni, czymś, co stworzył jego obolały mózg tylko po to by rozjaśnić szarość życia ten ostatni raz. To nie mogła być prawda. Nie ta liga. I nie ważne, że Louis chwilę temu potwierdził, że chciał go pocałować od samego początku. To nic nie znaczyło. Pociąganie fizyczne nie miało nic wspólnego z uczuciami, a to o nie chciał zapytać. I może nie był w tym najsubtelniejszy, ale cholera, chciał wiedzieć, żeby móc w spokoju iść lizać rany. Subtelność była przereklamowana. - Powiedziałeś, że się we mnie zadurzyłeś.

\- Powiedziałem - przytaknął Louis, wciąż się uśmiechając, ale z jego twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać. Nic a nic. Irytujące, jak czasem zmieniał się w zamkniętą księgę tajemnic. Akurat wtedy, kiedy Harry potrzebował odpowiedzi jak powietrza.

\- Miałeś to na myśli? - Drążył brunet, naprawdę chcąc poznać już odpowiedź, żeby móc zacząć godzić się z posiadaniem w Tomlinsonie tylko znajomego. Znajomego, z którym pocałunek był najlepszym w jego życiu. Znajomego, który właśnie, jakimś cudem, znalazł się na nim w ułamku sekundy i patrzył na niego z pieprzonymi iskierkami rozbawienia w niebieskich oczach, przez co Harry zapomniał jak się oddycha. To go wykończy szybciej niż boląca głowa. Zdecydowanie szybciej. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko, bliskość Louisa była jak najbardziej pożądana.

\- Miałem na myśli wszystko, co wczoraj powiedziałem. Każde jedno słowo - zaakcentował mężczyzna pochylając się tak, że ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów. Ciepły oddech na policzkach był naprawdę rozpraszający, ale Harry zmusił się do utrzymania skupienia. To było trudne. Bardzo, cholernie, trudne. - Jestem idiotą z kulą w głowie, który zadurzył się w gburowatym nieznajomym i nic na to nie poradzę. Jest jak jest. Byłbym naprawdę szczęśliwy gdyby było to odwzajemnione…

\- Co byś zrobił gdyby było? - Wyszeptał Harry, ignorując nazwanie go gburowatym. Nie było to kłamstwo, ani najważniejsza rzecz w tym momencie. Nie, kiedy Louis pochylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej, tak że znów miał okazję dostrzec wszystkie plamki na niebieskich tęczówkach. Tonął. Brakowało mu powietrza. I jednocześnie unosił się trzy metry nad niebem. Jego prywatnym niebem w jednej osobie.

\- Pocałowałbym tego gbura tak jak powinienem zrobić to dawno temu. - Uśmiech szatyna był jaśniejszy niż słońce, kiedy przysunął się tak, że ich usta dzielił może centymetr. Świecił i Harry pławił się w tym blasku ciesząc z ciepła, które rozlało się wewnątrz.

\- Nie wiem czy podoba mi się nazywanie mnie gburem tyle razy pod rząd - mruknął w odpowiedzi, uśmiechając się zadziornie. Czuł jakby mógł latać, jakby wiosna przyszła wcześniej, odganiając chłód i szarość.

\- Zamknij się Harold.

\- Zmuś mnie…

Znów te wąskie wargi na jego ustach. Ciepło wypełniające go od środka wraz z przyśpieszonym rytmem serca. Delikatna dłoń trzymająca jego policzek, kiedy ich oddech mieszały się ze sobą. To było idealne. Niesamowite. Odurzające. Smakowali siebie bez pośpiechu, dokładnie, powoli, przelewając w każdy ruch ust wszystko to, czego słowa nie umiały opisać. Bo pasowali do siebie, Harry to czuł i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. To było odpowiednie. Tak powinno być. Radość drżała pod skórą, ekscytacja wypełniała żyły. To było to. Jego szron w zimowy poranek, jego promień słońca w pochmurny dzień. Całe pieprzone słońce w jego ramionach. Pieprzyć inną ligę, chciał tego, chciał tego każdego dnia do końca swojego życia.

\- Wow - mruknął, gdy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli, lekko zdyszani, ze zdradzieckimi rumieńcami na policzkach. To było dobre. Naprawdę dobre. I chciał jeszcze, dlatego wychylił się skradając kolejny, krótki pocałunek, za co po raz kolejny mógł cieszyć uszy cichym chichotem. Najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie. - To było…

\- Wiem - szepnął Louis łącząc ich czoła razem. To było niezwykłe, to jak do siebie pasowali, jak ich ciała zdawały się być stworzone dla siebie. Albo po prostu Harry był zbyt odurzony emocjami i otumaniony przez rosnący ból głowy. Albo przez Louisa i jego smak, który wciąż czuł na wargach. Przez jego bliskość, oddech łaskoczący w policzki, ciepło, uśmiech, oczy. Wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko powodowało, że brunetowi kręciło się w głowie. Jęknął cicho na ukłucie bólu, przywracające go do rzeczywistości. I Louis to zauważył, oczywiście, że tak. Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, całując po raz kolejny, po czym odezwał się cicho, głosem pełnym troski. I Harry to lubił, bardzo to lubił. - Prześpijmy się jeszcze, potrzebujesz odpoczynku. - Sturlał się z niego, ale zanim brunet zdążył zaprotestować na brak kontaktu, znalazł się ponownie w ciepłych ramionach. I to było dobre. Bardzo dobre. Najlepsze miejsce na świecie, jego miejsce. Przymknął oczy rozkoszując się tym uczuciem. - Chciałbym, żebyś później kogoś poznał - szepnął mężczyzna w jego włosy, powodując gęsią skórkę.

\- Dobrze. Później - mruknął sennie, powoli odpływając do świata bez ćmiącego bólu głowy, ale pełnego Louisa i niebieskich skrzących oczu, i miękkich ust, i ciepła, i skrzącego szronu.

  


 

Kiedy Louis powiedział Harry’emu, że chce, aby kogoś poznał spodziewał się raczej spotkania z Liamem i Niallem niż prawie godzinnej podróży taksówką przez miasto. A już na pewno ostatnim, o czym myślał było znalezienie się na cmentarzu. Ale właśnie tam zabrał go mężczyzna, na oprószony śniegiem, cichy cmentarz na obrzeżach Londynu, gdzie wiatr hulał między nagrobkami unosząc ze sobą zapach stopionego wosku. Śnieg skrzypiał pod ich stopami, kiedy przemierzali kolejne alejki, aż w końcu stanęli przed jednym z grobów. Podniesienie spojrzenia na gładki kamień było jedną z trudniejszych rzeczy, jakie Harry zrobił w swoim życiu, ale kiedy już się to stało, jego serce pękło na miliony kawałeczków. Ciepła dłoń Louisa w jego własnej stała się nagle sznurem powstrzymującym go przed zatonięciem.

\- Cześć mamo - mruknął szatyn, podczas gdy młodszy błądził oczami po prostych literach. To było nierealne, ogrom tragedii, która jednego dnia zabrała osiem istnień, z czego sześć dopiero zaczynało wchodzić w życie. Coś ścisnęło go w gardle, kiedy zerknął na spokojną twarz Louisa, który uśmiechał się czule, zupełnie jakby miał przed sobą żywą osobę a nie zimny kamień. - Wiem, dawno mnie nie było, ale miałem odrobinę zawirowań w życiu. Tych dobrych. Poznałem kogoś, ale przecież wiesz o tym, zawsze wszystko wiedziałaś. Matczyna intuicja, czy coś, więc pewnie wiesz, że twój głupi syn się zadurzył. Tak, śmiej się, miałaś rację, w końcu mnie dopadło, ale nie żałuję, bo wiesz, co? On mnie uratował. Dosłownie. Dlatego chciałem ci go oficjalnie przedstawić, bo mam nadzieję, że zostanie na dłużej, postaram się żeby został. Mamo, poznaj Harry’ego. Tak, to ten nadgorliwy pielęgniarz, o którym tyle mówiłem swego czasu. I bardzo go lubię. Bardzo. Ty też byś go polubiła.

Harry stał obok Louisa, słuchając jego słów i nie mógł powstrzymać się od wyobrażania sobie jakby to było gdyby naprawdę miał poznać rodzinę mężczyzny. Jakby to było siedzieć z nimi w przytulnym, ciepłym salonie, słuchać historii z młodości szatyna i cieszyć się domową atmosferą pełną miłości. Czuł, że byłoby to niesamowite doświadczenie i bolało go, że nigdy tego nie przeżyje. Pokręcony los sprawił, że jedyne, co po nich pozostało to kamienna płyta z wyrytymi imionami, do której Louis wciąż mówił. Jego głos był spokojny, delikatny uśmiech błąkał się po ustach zupełnie nie pasując do otaczającego ich krajobrazu i Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od takiej wersji mężczyzny. Smutnej, ale jednocześnie przepełnionej nadzieją i wiarą.

Od pierwszego kroku postawionego w tym miejscu było mu dziwnie, ale dopiero teraz poczuł się przytłoczony, dopiero teraz rozpoznał, czym było to, co oprócz smutku z powodu straty Louisa drgało w jego wnętrzu. Nie chciał tu być, nie lubił cmentarzy, do cholery nie odwiedził grobu własnej matki od pogrzebu, bo nie był w stanie. To było zbyt ostateczne, zbyt przytłaczające, ale Louis wydawał się spokojny. I Harry nie wiedział jak to odebrać, skoro sam czuł jak wewnętrznie się rozpada, chociaż to nawet go bezpośrednio nie dotyczyło. Reagował dziwnie, być może przez uraz głowy, być może przez zaskoczenie, być może przez ostatnie zawirowania w życiu, nie wiedział. Jednak czuł, że nie może się poruszyć. Jakby stopy przymarzły do zaśnieżonej ziemi, niezdolne do ruchu. Panikował? Panikował stojąc przed grobem nie swojej rodziny i z trudem powstrzymywał łzy myśląc o zupełnie innym grobie, gdzieś daleko stąd.

Ciepłe, drobniejsze palce splotły się ciaśniej z jego własnymi, przynosząc ciepło i swego rodzaju ukojenie, kiedy jego oddech zaczął przyśpieszać. To on powinien wspierać szatyna w tym momencie, nie odwrotnie, ale pojawienie się pierwszy raz od lat w miejscu gdzie spoczywały ukochane osoby tak wielu ludzi było nieco traumatyczne. Cholernie traumatyczne. I czuł się źle, bardzo źle. Był złym człowiekiem. Złym synem. Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie widzieć? Naprawdę potrzebował zobaczyć Louisa przy grobie całej swojej rodziny, żeby to do niego dotarło?

\- Harry? - Ciche pytanie, niewiele głośniejsze od szeptu, jakby cokolwiek innego było nieodpowiednie w tym miejscu sprawiło, że spojrzał w niebieskie tęczówki, które rozszerzyły się zdziwione. Cóż, najwidoczniej wyglądał równie słabo jak się czuł, skoro Tomlinson przysunął się do niego, otaczając ramieniem. - Co się dzieje?

\- Nic - skłamał z trudem wypowiadając słowa z powodu zaciśniętego gardła. Cholera jasna, to nie on powinien się rozpadać i potrzebować ciepła drugiej osoby. To nie był jego cmentarz, ale w jakiś sposób tak właśnie się czuł. Wiedział, że Louis mu nie uwierzył, badawcze spojrzenie było zbyt intensywne by dłużej na nie odpowiadać, dlatego odwrócił wzrok, skupiając go na jednym z nagrobków. Świeże kwiaty przy kamiennej płycie były kolejnym bolesnym użądleniem. - Nie mamy kwiatów, ani zniczy. Powinniśmy je mieć - wymamrotał, przysuwając się bliżej ciepła bijącego od szatyna. Było kojące. Potrzebował tego. Naprawdę potrzebował, a szatyn nie miał nic przeciwko, kiedy schował twarz w jego ramieniu.

\- Nie - zanucił mężczyzna przytulając go mocniej. - Powinniśmy iść na gorącą czekoladę. - Nie oponował, dał zaprowadzić się do małej kawiarenki i posadzić na krześle w oczekiwaniu na napoje, które przyniosła im starsza kobieta. Widział jej ciepły uśmiech, którym obdarzyła szatyna i lekkie ściśnięcie ramienia zanim odeszła i domyślił się, że musiała go znać, że bywał tu wystarczająco często. Kolejne ukłucie. Cholerna jasna, był taką gnidą. - Martwisz mnie, widzę, że coś się dzieje i nie mów, że nic, bo wyglądasz jakbyś zaraz miał się rozpaść na kawałki.

\- Ja… - Zagryzł wargi lokując spojrzenie na kubku. To było głupie, czuł się głupio zabierając tę chwilę, sprowadzając wszystko do siebie, w taki a nie inny dzień. Powinien zagryźć zęby, założyć maskę i wspierać szatyna, zamiast przechodzić mini załamanie w rocznicę śmierci jego rodziny, ale nie był w stanie. - Nigdy nie odwiedziłem mamy… - mruknął czując się jak najgorsze ścierwo. Był nim. Zamiast skupić się na Louisie, na jego rodzinie, którą stracił zaledwie rok temu, on przejmował się sobą i tym, że nigdy tak naprawdę nawet nie myślał o pójściu na grób i zapaleniu głupiego znicza.

\- Wiesz, nie każdy tego potrzebuje. - Spokojny głos mężczyzny nie pomagał, powodując jeszcze więcej ciemnych myśli, które powodowały drżenie dłoni.

\- Powinienem…

\- Nie, daj mi skończyć - przerwał mu Louis i Harry po raz kolejny nie oponował. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział nawet, co chciał powiedzieć. Że powinien tam chodzić? Cóż to prawda, wiedział to, powinien, ale tego nie robił, nigdy nie chciał. - Każdy radzi sobie ze stratą na swój sposób i to wcale nie oznacza, że któryś jest lepszy czy gorszy. Ja gadam do kamienia tak często jak mogę, bo to mnie uspokaja, daje namiastkę jej obecności, tego, że jednak nie jestem sam, bo ona, oni, ciągle jest ze mną. - Louis splótł ich dłonie na stole, między kubkami ze stygnącą czekoladą i Harry skupił na nich swój wzrok, wciąż czując się głupio. Głupio, bo sam nigdy nie miał podobnej potrzeby, co było okropne. Jego mama na to nie zasługiwała. Była cudowną kobietą, dbała o niego, a on po prostu nigdy nie czuł potrzeby, żeby iść na jej grób. - Ty natomiast tego nie potrzebujesz, bo znalazłeś swoje ukojenie w pracy, w pomocy i w ratowaniu ludzi, w odganianiu kostuchy, kiedy nikt inny nie widział szansy na sukces. Praca jest tym, co łączy cię z mamą, nie chodzenie na cmentarz. I nie ma w tym nic złego.

\- Więc dlaczego czuje jakbym robił coś źle? - Spytał cicho, przejeżdżając kciukiem po knykciach mężczyzny. Ten dotyk go uspokajał.

\- Bo społecznie akceptowalnym sposobem na czczenie pamięci zmarłych jest odwiedzanie ich grobów, to coś co wpajano nam od małego i jest jedną wielką bzdurą. Oni już o to nie dbają i to od nas zależy w jaki sposób będziemy o nich pamiętać. I ty to robisz Harry, pamiętasz o niej, widzisz ją w każdym swoim pacjencie, prawda?

\- Tak - przytaknął, bo tak właśnie było. Nawet jeśli próbował zepchnąć tą myśl na brzeg swojej świadomości, zawsze o tym wiedział. Była z nim każdego dnia, w każdej minucie kiedy starał się dobrze wykonywać swoją pracę, w każdym pacjencie, wszędzie. Może jednak nie był takim złym synem? Może Louis miał rację? Podniósł wzrok znad ich splecionych dłoni i od razu spotkał jasne, niebieskie spojrzenie. Mały uśmiech na wąskich ustach i brak jakiegokolwiek śladu oceny czy potępienia. Tylko czułość. I lekkie zmartwienie, które postanowił zlikwidować, samemu się uśmiechając. Udało się, zniknęło. A Louis westchnął cicho i ścisnął mocniej dłonie, zanim odezwał się ponownie.

\- Wracajmy do domu.

 

 

 

Styczeń nadszedł cicho, zupełnie niespodziewanie jeśli Harry miał być szczery. Znaczy, tak świętowali Nowy Rok, oczywiście, że tak. Jeśli świętowaniem można nazwać opychanie się chińskim żarciem i oglądanie programów przyrodniczych, bo żadnemu nie chciało się wychodzić. Ani odbierać telefonów od znajomych chcących ich nawiedzić lub gdzieś wyciągnąć. Nie. Zdecydowanie woleli zostać w mieszkaniu szatyna i po prostu mieć swój czas, i swój pocałunek o północy, i ciepły koc i siebie nawzajem. Nic więcej nie potrzebowali do szczęścia. Harry nawet odrzucił na bok całą niepewność i po prostu cieszył się bliskością szatyna, tymi wspólnymi chwilami, które zbierał jak pocztówki, by móc oglądać w przyszłości z czułym uśmiechem.

A potem, zupełnie nagle, okazało się, że już był styczeń i Styles po kontroli u doktor Mayfair - która upierała się by nazywał ją po imieniu, ale odmówił, bo przecież jakby to wyglądało w pracy - dostał pozwolenie na powrót na zmiany, z czego nie do końca się cieszył. Oznaczało to mniej czasu spędzonego z Louisem i zdecydowane przeciążenie obwodów z powodu mszczącej się smoczycy. Wiedział, że tak będzie, nawet jeśli jego mały wypadek był winą tylko i wyłącznie niedopatrzenia szpitala, to przecież to cholerne babsko musiało znaleźć sobie kozła ofiarnego. Na całe szczęście Louis zawsze na niego czekał z kubkiem gorącego kakao, ciepłymi ramionami i błyszczącymi oczami. I praca wcale nie wydawała się taka zła jak wcześniej. Zdecydowanie mógłby się przyzwyczaić do takich powrotów, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien. Ignorował jednak to uczucie, spychał je daleko na kraniec świadomości, ale wciąż tam było. I brzęczało nieznośnie. Dlatego po wyjątkowo ciężkim dniu, kiedy jego nerwy były nadszarpnięte do granic możliwości - upierdliwy, bezzębny staruszek specjalnie robiący pod siebie, żeby go w ten sposób poderwać mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego - a Louis był wyjątkowo irytująco opiekuńczy, Harry w końcu poruszył temat, który zgrabnie omijali od początku miesiąca.

\- Chyba najwyższa pora żebym wrócił do swojego mieszkania. - Miał to na myśli. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubił spędzać czas z Louisem, bo uwielbiał, po prostu potrzebował również chwili dla siebie, swoich książek, ciszy i braku absorbującego wszystkie myśli mężczyzny, który patrzył na niego w zupełnie jakby odwołał święta.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz! Tam jest zimno!

\- Nie jest - westchnął ciężko na oburzenie w głosie szatyna. Dlaczego w ogóle miał nadzieję, że cokolwiek mu ułatwi? - Podłączyli mnie kilka dni temu, więc nie ma problemu. Wystarczająco nadużyłem twojej gościnności. - Tak, Harry był idiotą, ale nawet mimo wielokrotnych, długich i intensywnych zapewnień ze strony Louisa, że naprawdę się w nim zadurzył, wciąż nie do końca w to wierzył. Niska samoocena nie miała z tym nic wspólnego, chodziło raczej o doświadczenie, które mówiło mu, że ludzie znikają, a jeśli się do nich za bardzo przywiążesz będzie ciężko. Harry przywiązał się do szatyna zdecydowanie za bardzo i na pewno będzie cierpiał, kiedy chłopak w końcu zda sobie sprawę z tego, że może mieć kogoś lepszego, dlatego powrót do mieszkania był dobrym rozwiązaniem. Stopniowa separacja. Plan idealny. Tak. Wmawiaj sobie Styles. - Myślę, że zbiorę swoje rzeczy jutro przed pracą.

Cisza. Louis nie odezwał się ani słowem, po prostu patrzył na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi i Harry poczuł się niezręcznie pod tym spojrzeniem. Miał wrażenie, że niebieskie tęczówki prześwietlają go na wylot idealnie odnajdując wszystkie jego obawy. Cóż, być może małe kręcenie głową przez mężczyznę miało coś z tym wspólnego. I ten czuły lecz wciąż pobłażliwy uśmiech, który rozciągnął wąskie wargi w sposób, który spowodował że jego serce zgubiło na chwilę rytm. A potem były tylko ciepłe ramiona i zimny nos stykający się z jego wrażliwą szyją.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że wracając do tamtej klitki uwolnisz się ode mnie to grubo się mylisz.

\- Wcale nie o to…

\- Oh, daruj sobie. Masz to wypisane na twarzy i naprawdę nie wiem co zrobić, żeby w końcu dotarło do tego twojego zakutego łba, że nigdzie się nie wybieram, bo zalazłeś mi za skórę bardziej niż ta pieprzona kula w głowie. - Louis przerwał mu zanim Harry zdążył rzucić jedną z przygotowanych wcześniej wymówek, skutecznie zamykając mu usta. Tak działo się zawsze gdy w tak lekki sposób żartował ze swojej przypadłości i skubaniec wykorzystywał to zbyt często jak na gust bruneta. Chociaż spodziewał się bardziej gorącego protestu niż spokojnego tonu z lekką nutką sarkazmu. To również wybiło go z rytmu, co szatyn skrzętnie wykorzystał, kolejnymi słowami powodując, że Harry musiał odsunąć się od ciepłych ramion i spojrzeć na niego jak na wariata. Którym de facto w jakiś sposób był. - Wprowadź się do mnie na stałe.

\- Pojebało cię? - Parsknął śmiechem, oczekując, że mężczyzna się do niego przyłączy. Co się nie stało. Czyli naprawdę miał to na myśli. Albo Harry znalazł się w równoległej rzeczywistości. - Nie możesz być poważny.

\- Jestem całkowicie poważny. Wprowadź się do mnie na stałe, żebym mógł codziennie udowadniać ci, że nie zniknę.

I znów, to otumaniające ciepło w środku, bo niebieskie oczy były jasne i szczere i Harry nie był w stanie znaleźć chociaż jednej nuty zawahania w słowach mężczyzny. Może powinien w końcu przestać zakładać, że to co mieli skończy się szybko i wziąć pod uwagę, że Tomlinson nie da za wygraną? To nie było łatwe, nie kiedy wszystkie ważniejsze osoby w życiu w końcu znikały zostawiając go samego, ale chyba mógł spróbować. Jednak zrobi to ostrożnie. Powoli. I tak brał pod uwagę cierpienie, przyzwyczaił się i przywiązał zbyt mocno, ale w razie czego wolał mieć możliwość zwinięcia się na swojej kanapie. Przynajmniej na początku.

\- Nie wprowadzę się do ciebie na stałe. - Uniósł palec nakazując szatynowi milczenie, bo ten już otwierał usta żeby zaprotestować. I tym razem miał to być ognisty protest podszyty bólem, który pojawił się w niebieskich oczach. Harry nie lubił kiedy wyglądały w taki sposób, dlatego bez przeciągania kontynuował. I być może był szalony, być może to była jeszcze pozostałość po wstrząsie mózgu i upadku, ale postanowił zaryzykować. Bo kto nie ryzykuje ten nie pije szampana, czy jakoś tak, prawda? - Nie wprowadzę się do ciebie na stałe, bo moja umowa wynajmu kończy się w czerwcu i nie mam możliwości zerwania jej wcześniej. Co daje ci prawie sześć miesięcy na przekonanie mnie. Dasz radę?

\- Sprawdźmy to. - Cwany uśmiech był jedynym, co Harry zauważył zanim szatyn rzucił się na niego całując mocno. Cóż, jeśli to przekonywanie miało tak wyglądać cały czas, to nie miał nic przeciwko.

 

 


	10. 10. Running from the bullets

Harry zerwał się do siadu w panice, czując się jakby jego serce miało wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Nie mógł złapać oddechu przez zaciśnięte z emocji gardło i wcale nie podobało mi się takie budzenie się, ale sen był naprawdę straszny. I smutny. Przytłaczający i powodujący, że miał ochotę wyć. Śnił mu się chłopak o niebieskich oczach, który pojawił się w jego życiu przez zupełny przypadek. Śniły mu się pierwsze od choroby mamy Święta, podczas których naprawdę czuł ich magię a wszystko za sprawą upartego nieznajomego i dziwnego zbiegu wypadków, który spowodował, że Harry musiał się u niego zatrzymać. Śniły mu się delikatne usta, ciepłe ramiona, ciche zapewnienia, że zostanie, że to było na zawsze. Rzeczywistość tego snu była uderzająca, przytłaczająca. Śniła mu się iskierka nadziei rozpalana coraz mocniej każdego kolejnego dnia, ciepłe uczucie rozlewające się we wnętrzu za każdym razem, gdy widział jego uśmiech. Śniło mu się jak w końcu uwierzył, że to mogło trwać, jak już nie poddawał w wątpliwość stałości uczuć chłopaka. Był szczęśliwy, cieszył się tym uczuciem, owijał się nim i zupełnie zapomniał, że przecież życie to nie sen, to nie bajka ze szczęśliwym zapomnieniem.

A potem był ból, łzy i smutek tak wielki, że otumaniał. Pobudka w szpitalnym łóżku po kilku tygodniach od nieszczęśliwego upadku w pustym pokoju, bez nikogo obok. Uczucie pustki, które nie chciało zniknąć, pobłażliwe spojrzenia, gdy pytał o niebieskookiego nieznajomego, prychnięcia, gdy złościł się na wiadomość, że nikt taki nie istniał. Pogodzenie się z bolesną prawdą.

Cudowna rzeczywistość okazała się snem podczas wywołanej farmakologicznie śpiączki. Nic nie było prawdziwe, wymyślił sobie wszystko. Wymyślił sobie miękki koc, niebieskie oczy, kakao, doniczkowa choinka, wspierające ramię. Wytwór wyobraźni, wytwór uszkodzonej głowy. Najskrytsze marzenie.

I to właśnie to go obudziło. Piękny sen, który zmienił się w koszmar. Okropny koszmar, który nawiedzał go częściej niżby chciał. Koszmar tak rzeczywisty, że po przebudzeniu nie do końca wiedział gdzie się znajduje, bo wciąż miał wrażenie, że dalej tkwi w śnie. Koszmarze. Koszmarze, którym było jego życie.

 

\- Kochanie?

Cichy głos wyrwał Harry’ego ze wspomnień sennej mary, przywracając do rzeczywistości dość brutalnie. Jeszcze nie do końca kontaktował, kiedy spojrzał na drugą stronę łóżka, zastanawiając się, co chłopak ze snu robi obok niego. Przecież nie mógł być prawdziwy, był wytworem jego wyobraźni. Dopiero po chwili szczegóły zaczęły do niego docierać, małe rzeczy, jak inna fryzura, odrobina więcej zmarszczek, ciepło bijące z niebieskich oczu nawet mimo ciemności panującej w sypialni. Ich sypialni. Tej samej, w której budził się każdego ranka przez kilka ostatnich lat tylko po to, żeby przekonać się na własne oczy, że Louis Tomlinson był prawdziwy. I za każdym razem, kiedy koszmar pojawiał się na nowo, Harry był tak samo zaskoczony i czuł taką samą ulgę. Łzy mimowolnie zebrały się w jego oczach, gula w gardle urosła i stał się trzęsącym się bałaganem. Z ulgi. Że koszmar jednak był tylko koszmarem.

\- Jesteś - mruknął i tyle wystarczyło, aby jego mąż owinął wokół niego ramiona i przycisnął go ciasno do siebie. Przyśpieszony oddech zaczął zwalniać, serce uspokoiło swój rytm i Harry w końcu wrócił całkowicie do rzeczywistości jak zawsze czując zażenowanie swoim zachowaniem. Jak zawsze. Nawet po tylu latach, jego ukryte obawy dawały o sobie znać. - Wybacz, że cię obudziłem - szepnął w ciepłą szyję swojego męża, czując się naprawdę głupio, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał na to wpływu.

\- To znów ci się śniło. - Stwierdzenie pełne smutku rezonowało w uszach i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Sprawił, że jego promyk słońca był smutny, a była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką chciał zrobić. Louis nie powinien być smutny, nie przez niego. Pociągnął pełnym nosem, znów rozchwiany, przytłoczony przez wszystkie uczucia. Chciał przeprosić, ale nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie choćby słowa, za to szatyn przytulił go mocniej i mruczał uspokajająco, że jest, nigdzie się nie wybiera. - Nie uwolnisz się ode mnie tak łatwo.

\- Jeśli przestaniesz w końcu pchać się przed kule - prychnął, kiedy w końcu całkowicie się uspokoił. Ciepło ramion jego męża miało lecznicze działanie. Zawsze tak było, spokój spływał na niego jak ciepła woda pod prysznicem, wystarczyła tylko bliskość Louisa i jego zapach. Działało, niezmiennie od lat.

\- Nie moja wina, że zawsze zaczynają strzelać - burknął mężczyzna wciąż tuląc go mocno, chociaż Harry był pewny, że mimo obrażonego tonu uśmiecha się pod nosem tym zaczepnym uśmieszkiem, który tak uwielbiał. Nie przyzna się do tego na głos. Nigdy w życiu. Prędzej połknie swój skalpel.

Od kiedy wrócił do czynnej służby niedługo po tym jak zaczęli się spotykać bardziej poważnie, Harry od czasu do czasu był raczony mrożącymi krew w żyłach opowieściami o akcjach w których kule śmigały zdecydowanie zbyt blisko Louisa. Powodowało to zawsze strach a zaraz później złość, że ten nierozważny idiota sam pakuje się do powiększenia swojej kolekcji stali wewnątrz ciała. Jakby nie mógł pracować za biurkiem, jako konsultant czy coś podobnego zamiast w terenie na pierwszej linii ognia. Pieprzony bohater od siedmiu boleści. To z jego powodu brunet miał koszmary, bał się tak cholernie każdego dnia, że jego umysł musiał jakoś to rozładować. Szkoda tylko, że odbijało się to na jego śnie. Cóż, w sumie ich śnie, bo Louis zawsze się budził jakby wyczuwając, że coś jest nie w porządku.

\- Nie strzelaliby gdybyś siedział za biurkiem - mruknął, wtulając się mocniej w ciepłe ciało męża i ciągnąc ich obu na poduszki.

\- Gdybym siedział za biurkiem, nie leżałbyś tu teraz ze mną…

To był fakt. Harry do dziś pamiętał jak wracając późną nocą po wielogodzinnej operacji zakończonej sukcesem, kolejnej na koncie po tym jak w końcu zdobył upragniony, wymarzony tytuł i mógł nazywać się lekarzem. Neurochirurgiem. Czasem wciąż w to nie wierzył. Tamtego wieczoru był tak zmęczony i tak głupio szczęśliwy, że skracając sobie drogę wpakował się praktycznie w sam środek obławy policyjnej. Okropne uczucie kostuchy dyszącej w kark wciąż było żywe w jego pamięci, tak samo jak szaleństwo zmieszane ze strachem w niebieskich oczach Louisa, kiedy zorientował się, że Harry tam był. Wyszli z tego cało, uciekając przed kulami niczym w jakimś filmie akcji, tylko że później nie było braw i wiwatów, radości z przeżycia i gorących pocałunków. Były krzyki, wyrzuty, ciche dni i spanie na kanapie, dopóki obaj nie przełknęli dumy. Tą historią podzielił się na ich ślubie Liam, powodując wybuchy śmiechu wśród znajomych i ich dwójkę wyglądającą jak dorodne pomidory na części zdjęć. Dalej mieli mu to za złe, nawet jeśli minęło kilka lat.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że doprowadzasz mnie do nerwicy ze strachu.

\- Uwielbiam to jak się o mnie martwisz, czuję się prawie tak ważny jak twoi pacjenci.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą. Jesteś ważniejszy niż oni, chociaż w dalszym ciągu nie pozwalasz mi usunąć tego żelastwa z twojej głowy przez co zawsze pikasz na bramkach na lotniskach - burknął, uśmiechając się jednak. To akurat było zabawne. Nawet jeśli Louis dostawał wtedy białej gorączki.

\- Nie śmiej się! - Zwinny palec wbił się w jego żebra ze sprawnością nabytą przez lata doświadczenia. - Poza tym mówiłem ci kiedyś, to pamiątka. Przypomnienie.

\- Przypomnienie.

\- Tak. Przypomnienie kochanie. - Równe bicie serca Louisa powoli go usypiało. Odpływał powoli, usypiany przez słowa, które tak lubił, które powodowały że uśmiechał się i ciepło wypełniało każdą jego komórkę ciała. - Przypomnienie, że nie ważne co się stanie, uda nam się uciec przed kulami.

 

Koniec.

 


End file.
